Pecados Capitales
by maritee
Summary: Los pecados deciden hacerle una visita a Rachel. Se suponia que seria un one shot, pero salio mas largo, aun asi no creo que supere los tres capitulos. En fin denle una oportunidad y lean :D
1. Chapter 1

Pecados capitales

Desde tiempos antiguos, el cristianismo siempre nos ha hablado de los pecados capitales, y a pesar de las diferentes "transformaciones" que estos han tenido, hoy en día todos conocen los siete pecados o vicios.

_**"Los pecados o vicios capitales son aquellos a los que la naturaleza humana esta principalmente inclinada" **_

Eso fue lo que alguna vez alguien dijo, ¿y saben una cosa? Pues tenía razón. Y nosotros, los pecados capitales, podemos comprobarlo con tan solo ver a los humanos. Aquellos seres que con el más pequeño y profundo deseo, son capaces de dejarse llevar por nosotros y darnos nuestra dosis diaria para sobrevivir. Aunque no todos lo humanos están dispuestos a dejar escapar sus más profundos y oscuros deseos. No claro que no. Y ante su incredulidad y la nuestra, déjenme informarles que hay excepciones, excepciones que claramente llaman nuestra atención, excepciones que nos intrigan y nos hacen preguntar cuál es la causa de no caer ante el más pequeño, apetecible o travieso de los pecados. Eso queridos amigos sin duda es algo que nosotros los pecados capitales estamos dispuestos a descubrir, y para saciar nuestra inquieta curiosidad acabamos de encontrar al ser humano perfecto.

¿Qué haces Lujuria? -pregunta una joven.

Shhh. Silencio Gula -ordena la otra mientras miraba a través de una pantalla gigante.

¡Hey no le hables así! -intervino una tercera joven enojada mientras se acercaba a gula y retaba con la mirada a lujuria.

Tan malhumorada como siempre ira -decía burlona una cuarta joven en el tiempo que las tres anteriores se volteaban a verla.

No todos somos tan "perfectos" como tú Soberbia -le contesto ira haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

¿Por qué hiciste esas comillas? -soberbia imita la acción mientras encara a ira y ambas se ven en un enfrentamiento de miradas que entretenía a gula y estresaba a lujuria.

¡Déjense de payasadas y presten atención! - exclamo una molesta lujuria provocando que ambos pecados se calmaran y miraran hacia la gigante pantalla.

¿Y que vemos exactamente? -dijo soberbia a lo que el lujurioso pecado sonrió.

A nuestra nueva entretención -contesto y los cuatro pecados sonrieron traviesamente.

/o/

Como todas las mañanas, Rachel Berry se levantaba de su cama para comenzar con su rutina, rutina que consistía en ducharse, desayunar con sus padres mientras da gracias a dios, salir hacia el instituto y en el camino repartir sándwiches a los vagabundos de la calle, posteriormente llegar al instituto y ayudar a cualquier compañero, luego de terminar las clases se dirige al club glee en donde a pesar de que tiene una excelente voz, ella decide ser humilde y alabar a sus otros compañero. Finalmente Rachel vuelve a su casa y tras comer y agradecer a dios, ella se va a su cama esperando que comience un nuevo día. Si, así de monótona es la vida de Rachel Berry, pero esa noche algo había cambiado, y es que luego de tanto tiempo al fin Rachel se dio cuenta de lo aburrida que era su vida.

No puedo creer que siempre haga lo mismo -Dijo suspirando mientras se levantaba de su cama y se asomaba por la ventana -desearía que mi vida fuera más emocionante -pronuncio y en ese preciso momento y para su asombro, una tímida estrella fugaz se vio atravesar el cielo. Así luego de esto Rachel volvió a la cama, pero pronto comprobaría que hay que tener cuidado con lo que deseas.

/o/

Nueva mañana, nuevo día. Así piensa la pequeña morena luego de que trata de apagar el despertador. Tras unos segundos luchando con las sabanas, decide levantarse y se dirige media dormida al baño sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observada por cuatro personas.

Creo que nos ha ignorado –dice gula mientras comía algunos dulces.

Esto no ha salido como había pensado –lujuria se rascaba la cabeza mientras negaba.

Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos ir por ella –se quejaba ira.

Quien se cree que es. A mí nadie me ignora. Ya verá esa muchachita –como siempre soberbia era dominada por su orgullo y sin pensarlo fue y golpeo la puerta del baño la cual no demoro en abrir y mostrar a una sorprendida morena.

¿Quiénes soy ustedes? –pregunto con cautela mientras observaba a la joven rubia de ojos verde delante de ella, por el otro lado había una morena de brazos cruzados y a su lado una rubia alta comiendo dulces, por ultimo vio a una chica de piel clara y cabello oscuro con un vestido muy provocador -¿son ladrones? –dijo asustada mientras planeaba gritar, pero la rubia más baja la detuvo tapándole la boca.

Ni se te ocurra gritar –la amenazo la chica mientras le sujetaba la boca.

Que poco tacto tienes soberbia –dijo la chica del vestido provocador y Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo –mira nosotras no somos ladronas. Te explicaremos todos, pero prométenos ante dios que no gritaras o harás algún escándalo –le dijo a Rachel y esta asintió, después de todo juro por dios –bien puedes soltarla –ordeno a la rubia y esta a regañadientes lo hizo.

Tienes cinco minutos para decirme quiénes son y porque están aquí –dijo Rachel con valentía aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

Bien para comenzar quiero que recuerdes que anoche mientras veías la lluvia de estrellas pediste un deseo –Rachel la miro y asintió, aunque luego se pregunto cómo era posible que esa chica supera eso –me gustaría ver si recuerdas que pediste.

Que mi vida fuera más emocionante –dijo la morena y vio la sonrisa de la chica – ¿pero como sabes de mi deseo?

Calma ahora lo sabrás –le dijo y agrego –digamos que algunos deseos se hacen realidad y nosotras hemos venido a hacer tu vida más emocionante – tras escuchar eso Rachel la miro incrédula.

Si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que es de mal gusto –dijo la morena, pero la otra morena bufa.

Lujuria deja de endulzarle la vida y se mas directa –dijo la morena enojada y Rachel solo miraba.

Ira no seas aguafiestas –le dijo Gula con un puchero y la morena se calmo un poco.

Ves Gula me apoya, así que silencio –ordeno con autoridad lujuria.

_¿Soberbia? ¿Lujuria? ¿Ira? ¿Gula? ¿Acaso son los pecados capitales? –_pensaba Rachel mientras miraba atónita la discusión de los pecados

¿Eeh chicas? –interrumpió Soberbia apuntando a Rachel –creo que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

Bien mejor ahora que después –se dio por vencida lujuria y miro a Rachel –escúchame bien, nosotras somos cuatro de los pecados capitales y hemos venido a pasar tiempo contigo –le dijo directamente y Rachel se desmayo.

Al fin despierto –dijo Ira mientras Rachel abría los ojos.

Dios, no era un sueño –se resigno mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

Lo siento por eso, pero de verdad nos intrigaba conocerte –dijo el pecado lujurioso.

¿Por qué les intrigaba? –pregunto Rachel incorporándose.

Porque no has cruzado ningún pecado –dijo la chica –ni el más pequeño o el más inocente, como Gula –apunto a la chica rubia alta –o envidia –dijo al aire.

O pereza –dijo son malicia Ira mientras lujuria la mataba con la mirada.

Pero no creo ser la única –dijo Rachel y miraba a Soberbia quien estaba leyendo uno de los libros de la joven.

Tienes razón, no eres la única –dijo Gula.

Pero has sido quien nos ha llamado más la atención –agrego Soberbia cerrando el libro y mirándola intensamente provocando un escalofrió en Rachel.

¿entonces por qué yo? –quiso saber y miro a Lujuria quien sonreía.

Porque tú eres la más joven y en estos tiempos que algún joven no caiga en tentación es algo extraño –se encogió de hombros.

Y veo –dijo resignada Rachel – ¿y que se supone que harán conmigo?

Estaremos contigo por un tiempo, hasta que nuestra curiosidad se sacie –dijo Soberbia.

¿y cómo harán eso? dijo ¿los demás las pueden ver?

No si nosotras queremos –explico Lujuria –pero tranquila tengo todo planeado –agrego y llamo la atención de los otros pecados quienes no sabían del plan.

¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Ira curiosa.

Que nos haremos pasar por estudiantes del colegio de Rachel –dijo y Gula celebro –y además viviremos en la casa de en frente –apunto la casa que tenía un letrero de vendido.

¿Cuándo demonios hiciste eso? –dijo soberbia viendo la casa.

Hey cuida tus palabras –Rachel la regaño, pero la mirada del pecado la hizo retractarse.

Bien esto se está haciendo largo –corto lujuria –para que lo sepas nosotras sabemos todo de ti, pero tú no sabes nada de nosotras, así que te facilitare las cosas y nos presentaremos –dijo y apunto a la chica rubia de ojos verdes –ella es soberbia y se cree lo mejor del mundo.

Hey –la rubia se quejo y todas rieron.

Ella es Ira –apunto a la morena –si la haces enojar mejor corre por tu vida –dijo riendo y luego apunto a la rubia alta –ella es Gula y ahora la puedes ver tranquila porque está comiendo, pero pronto veras lo hiperactiva se vuelve. Y por ultimo yo soy lujuria y puedo provocarte los dolores más placenteros –le cierra un ojo y la morena se sonroja.

Es un gusto conocerlas –dijo Rachel y los pecados sonrieron –entonces si esto es todo por ahora creo que será mejor que me vista para ir al colegio –dijo y los pecados asintieron.

Claro, nos veremos luego. Adiós Rachel Berry –de despidió Lujuria por todas y acto seguido las cuatro desaparecieron dejando a una sorprendida Rachel.

En que te has metido Rachel Berry –se dijo a si misma mientras golpeaba una almohada contra su cara.

/o/

Chicos, chicos silencio por favor. ¡SILENCIO! –ya en la escuela y sala de clases, el director llamaba la atención de los alumnos mientras estos volteaban a verlo.

¿Qué crees que quiera ahora? –un chico pálido de delgado le susurro a Rachel.

Ni idea Kurt –contesto esta y veía como el director se aclaraba la garganta.

Bien como director de este instituto es de mi agrado informarles que hoy tendrán a cuatro nuevos integrantes en su curso –dijo y en seguida comenzaron a abuchar –por favor chicos compórtense –dijo el hombre arreglándose la cortaba –bien quiero que le den la bienvenida a la señorita Brittany Pierce (Gula)–dijo y apareció una rubia alta que saludaba con su mano a todos y los chicos comenzaban a silbar –Señorita Santana López (Ira)–ahora aparecía la morena y los silbidos eran más notorios –la señorita Quinn Fabray (Soberbia)–aparecía la rubia de ojos verdes y ahora los alumnos aplaudían como idiotas –y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la señorita Dakota Fox (Lujuria)–ahora aparecía la morena sexy y para ese entonces los chicos ovacionaban mientras en los últimos asientos de la sala Rachel no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Este será un largo día –dijo para sí misma Rachel mientras los pecados sonreían y la miraban divertida.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Diario de un pecado: primer día entre los mortales"**

Luego de habernos presentado, procedimos a tomar asiento entre la clase. Para nuestra suerte quedamos distribuidas de tal forma que Rachel quedaba al centro de nosotras, sin duda sería interesante observarla desde cerca y mas vivir en el mundo de los mortales.

Bien clase eso fue todo por hoy – dijo el profesor y todos los jóvenes celebraron –_que básicos._

Hey Lujuria es hora de irnos –me susurro Soberbia y yo la mire y luego mire a Ira y Gula.

¿Dónde está Rachel? –digo mirando la sala que se encontraba casi vacía -Y recuerden que debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres humanos.

Rachel salió con un chico a toda prisa –dijo Gula.

Creo que es la hora de almuerzo o algo así –dijo Ira encogiéndose de hombros, pero pronto sintió como la rubia alta la arrastraba fuera de la sala en dirección al comedor.

Creo que debemos seguirlas –suspiro Lujuria y Soberbia la siguió.

Hey sabes Luj… Dakota –corrigió la rubia de ojos verdes, luego de la mirada del pecado de la lujuria – como iba diciendo, quería saber si haremos algo hoy –agrego, pero al ver la mirada confusa de la chica de ojos azules, se explico –me refiero a Rachel.

Ooh si, ya tengo todo planeado Quinn –dijo con su típica sonrisa entre seductora y traviesa –esta semana solo haremos reconocimiento, y desde la próxima cada una tendrá siete días para poner a prueba a nuestra chica y ver si se ve tentada –Explicó a su acompañante.

Me parece una buena idea –dijo Quinn y luego llegaban a la cafetería en donde estaban rodeadas de jóvenes que las devoraban con la mirada -¿Crees que podrás con toda esta carga? –pregunto riendo la rubia mientras veía como a la morena le comenzaban a brillar los ojos producto de todos los deseos sexuales que sentía de los jóvenes.

No, no lo creo –dijo Dakota y luego retrocedió –Creo que necesito lentes de sol –y tras decir eso salió dejando sola a Quinn.

Hey Rachel mira, ¿Esa no es nuestra nueva compañera? –dijo Kurt mientras se encontraban todos los amigos de ambos en la mesa.

¿Es aquella que está sola? ¿La rubia? –pregunto Puck sonriendo mientras veía a la chica y Rachel se volteaba también a verla.

Deberías ir a decirle que se siente con nosotros –agrego Kurt a lo que la morena lo miraba sorprendida.

No creo que quiera sentarse con nosotros –dijo mientras en su mente pensaba otra cosa –_por supuesto que no la traeré hacia acá, después de todo es un pecado capital en persona. Linda, pero muy mala._

Bueno si no vas tú, iré yo –dijo Puck y se paro en modo galante mientras se dirigía hacia una Quinn que buscaba a sus otras compañeras.

Hey hermosa –fue lo primero que escucho y se volteo viendo a un chico moreno que se acerca a ella -¿Por qué estas tan sola?

Estoy buscando a mis amigas –dijo la rubia sin mucha importancia, mientras seguía buscando a Santana y Brittany.

Bueno, si te interesa yo te podría hacer compañía –dijo Puck tocando el brazo de la rubia, pero esta inmediatamente se alejo de él y lo fulmino con la mirada. De pronto Rachel llego al lado de ambos matando con la mirada a su amigo.

Puck te dije que no molestaras –Lo regaño la morena sorprendiendo a ambos, pero sobre todo al pecado de la soberbia –Disculpa su comportamiento por favor –dijo ahora sonriéndole a Quinn quien solo la miraba intensamente incomodando a la morena.

No hay problema –dijo al fin la rubia mientras al fin aparecían sus compañeras –Nos vemos –se despidió y fue tras ellas.

/o/

Luego de que al fin logre salir de ese lugar cargado de energía sexual y jóvenes hormonales, me vi perdida en unos de los pasillos del instituto y lo peor de todo era que estaba completamente sola.

Rayos, en donde estoy –digo enojada mientras seguía caminando por los largos pasillos y de pronto veo a una chica castaña en su casillero –Hey hola –le digo mientras se voltea y debo admitir que casi me da un infarto al verla.

Ho-la –dice la joven mientras me mira algo ruborizada y eso me provoca una sonrisa – ¿pu-puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sí, bueno veras –dijo algo nerviosa por como esa chica me mira – soy nueva y estoy algo perdida –dijo y luego agrego –por cierto me llamo Dakota Fox.

Un gusto Dakota, yo soy Marley Rose –se presenta –y bueno supongo que puedo ser tu guía –me sonríe y yo me derrito.

Genial entonces soy toda tuya –juro que lo dije de la forma más inocente del mundo, pero al ver el rubor de Marley me reprendí por haber dicho eso y me ruborice (últimamente hago mucho eso…) –N-No me refería a eso… ósea si me refería a eso, per-pero no en ese sentido –¿_lujuria estas nerviosa? Pero qué rayos me pasa._

Vaya, vaya. Pero miren quien hizo amigos –de pronto escuchamos una voz y vimos a una chica rubia vestida de porrista junto a dos chicos que tenían unos extraños vasos.

Kitty por favor –suplicó Marley mientras temblaba.

Vamos Rose no seas una aburrida –dice la chica rubia y con un chasquido de sus dedos un tipo le pasa un vaso y veo como la castaña cerraba sus ojos como esperando que le arrojaran algo.

Hey no la molestes –digo poniéndome delante de Marley y veo como "Kitty" me mira con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonríe maliciosamente y termina arrojándome el contenido del vaso que comienza a escurrir por mi cuerpo.

Eso es para que aprendas quien manda en este colegio –dijo la rubia y escuchaba la risa de los chicos –y este es porque me da la gana –ahora tomaba el otro vaso y me lo arrojaba mientras yo trataba de controlarme. Un pecado enojado no es algo lindo de ver.

¡Dios mío! –Escuche el grito de Santana y sentí como algunas personas se acercaban corriendo.

Hey, qué demonios te pasa –Quinn encaraba a la otra rubia mientras Britt y San trataban de que no me enojara.

Lujuria contrólate –susurraba la morena mientras veía mis ojos rojos y me bajaba la mirada.

Sabes esto sabe bien –luego escuche que dijo Britt y eso provoco que me relajara un poco y mis ojos se volvieran normales.

¿Acaso tú también quieres uno de esos? –ahora escuchaba como la porrista amenazaba a Quinn quien con soberbia reía.

Me gustaría verte intentarlo –desafío y vi como la pequeña rubia fruncía el ceño y hacia que sus dos monigotes se acercaran peligrosamente a mi amiga.

Suficiente –dije y me acerque a uno de los tipos mientras ponía una de mis manos sobre su pecho y hacia que cayera en mi hechizo, dejándolo completamente sumiso –No debes golpear a un mujer –le susurre mientras el asentía tontamente y aproveche para acercarlo a mí y golpearlo en sus pelotas.

Qué te pasa perra –dijo el otro que se acercaba a mí, pero Santana y Quinn lo interceptaron y golpearon dejándolo en el piso.

Créeme Kitty que las cosas cambiaran pronto –Dijo mi rubia y sentí como la otra chica miraba con recelo, pero además sentí algo que supe que podría usar para vengarme de lo que me había hecho.

Marley me podrías llevar a un baño –le suplique a la castaña y está sorprendida asintió y sentí como Kitty me mataba con la mirada –_así que te gusta esta chica. Como te hare sufrir Kitty_.

/o/

Luego de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, salimos de la cafetería y lo primero que escuchamos fue como alguien se había enfrentado a Kitty y sus secuaces.

Quien haya sido debe tener unas tremendas pelotas –decía Puck sorprendido mientras nosotros asentíamos.

Aun así no se quien haya podido ser –dijo Kurt mientras yo ya me imaginaba quien o quienes podían haber sido y como si me hubieran leído la mente, vi como cuatro chicas se acercaban por el pasillo y todos los presentes se quedaban mirándolas sorprendidos o babeando.

¿Sabes dónde queda nuestra siguiente clase? –Dakota me pregunto y los chicos me miraban confundidos.

E-en la sala quince –le conteste y Britt reía mientras Santana y Quinn negaban.

Eso lo sabemos –dijo la morena de ojos oscuros y yo hice una mueca, de verdad me daba miedo.

Lo que queremos sabes si sabes dónde queda –extrañamente la rubia de ojos verdes estaba siendo amable conmigo y eso ¿me gusto?

Claro yo las llevo –le sonreí mientras ella me miraba con superioridad –_Claro ella es Soberbia después de todo -_me dije a mi misma y les indique el camino mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos de la gente.

/o/

Una vez que las clases terminaron, los cuatro pecados desaparición rápidamente. Ciertamente eso me dejo un poco más tranquila así que luego de pasar un rato con los chicos, decidí ir a mi casa para terminar mis deberes y por fin dormir un poco.

Al fin en casa –dije mientras entraba y subía directamente a mi habitación, después de todo estaba sola.

Decidí primero hacer mi tarea y tome asiento a mi escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana que deba hacia la casa de los pecados. Al alzar la vista me fue inevitable ver como Soberbia o Quinn se encontraba sentada al borde de su ventana mientras fotografiaba alguna cosa que hubiera llamado su atención. Estaba tan absorta y perdida admirándola que cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí como su mirada me quemaba y decidí seguir con mi trabajo. Para cuando volví a mirar, ella ya no se encontraba –Creo que necesito una ducha fría –dije y tras sacarme la ropa termine metida en mi tina.

Una vez que había terminado, salí del cuarto del bajo envuelta solo en la toalla y pensando que estaba sola, pero al levantar la vista y ver a las cuatro chicas en mi cuarto, me asusten y deje caer mi toalla.

Dichosos los ojos que te ven querida –escuche que dijo Lujuria y levante la vista para ver como ella sonreía, como Ira y Gula silbaban y como Soberbia me miraba con esa intensidad que me incomodaba.

¿Q-Que hace aquí? –pregunté tomando nuevamente la toalla y tapándome avergonzaba mientras la chicas hacían gestos de desaprobación.

Hemos venido que decirte algo muy importante, pero si debes vestirte hazlo. No te preocupes por nosotras –insistía la morena sexy mientras yo me ponía mas roja.

Deja de molestarla Lujuria –Soberbia dijo y se gano la mirada de los otros pecados –a lo hemos venido que mi tiempo es valioso –agrego haciéndose la desentendida.

Bien, bien –suspiro Lujuria –solo hemos venido a informarte que cada una de nosotras te pondremos a prueba por una semana –dijo y yo la mire confundida.

¿A qué te refieres? –pregunte y Ira bufó.

Lo que quiere decir es que te pondremos a prueba para ver si muestras signos de caer ante un pecado –me explico la morena y yo asentí.

Y para eso tendrás a una de nosotras por una semana hasta completar el mes –agrego Lujuria.

¿Qué pasa si termino cayendo en tentación? –vuelvo a preguntar.

Si caes en tentación probablemente iremos a restregárselo a las siete virtudes –dijo Soberbia causándome gracias.

Y si no, nos iremos tan frustradas que tendremos que descargarnos con otras personas –dijo Ira y yo me puse seria.

Es broma no te preocupes –me tranquilizo Gula y yo asentí.

Bueno para terminar te diré que el orden que escogimos es primero Gula, luego Ira, Soberbia y para terminar quien te habla –finalizo Lujuria y yo por enésima vez asentí.

Bueno supongo que eso es todo –dijo incomoda porque ellas aun no se marchaban.

Eres una aburrida. De verdad queríamos que te vistieras delante de nosotras –dijo desanimada Lujuria.

Por lo menos Soberbia podrá verla, ya que su habitación da con la tuya –agrego Ira y yo mire a la rubia que desviaba la mirada.

En fin nos vemos mañana y por un mes –dijo para despedirse Lujuria –por cierto tienes un hermoso cuerpo –agrego riendo y desapareció mientras yo estaba completamente roja.

Solo debes soportar un mes Rachel, un mes y serás libre –dije mientras me tiraba sobre mi cama.

Por otra parte, desde la casa de enfrente uno de los pecados miraba hacia la casa de enfrente mientras sonreía ampliamente -Sin duda ya tengo ganado esto -dijo para si misma mientras escuchaba como las demás hacían apuestas sobre quien ganaría.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooolaaa, he vuelto con esta historia. No la he abandonado u.u**

**Bueno creo que es necesario que me disculpe con ustedes por no haberla continuado, pero he estado ocupada con los otros fics, pero una lectora me llamo la atención por no haberlo continuado, asi que aquí estoy XD.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y para que no desesperen dire que actualizare este fic semana por medio.**

**Que tengan buena semana y muchos besos y abrazos XOXO**

* * *

**Primera prueba: Gula**

Ya había pasado la primera semana desde la llegada de los pecados y en el colegio ya eran todas unas diosas. No se demoro en esparcir el rumor de que Quinn y Santana se habían enfrentado a la abeja reina del lugar y eso de cierta forma creaba gran revuelo entre los estudiantes.

Yo por mi parte trataba de mantenerme al margen y de ignorar las preguntas de mis amigos sobre cómo alguien como yo conocía a esas cuatro chicas y más aun, como era que ellas me hablaban –_como si yo fuera tan insignificante. ¡Aaarg!_

Vamos Rachel –escuchaba como Puck me suplicaba mientras yo sacaba mis libros del casillero –Tu hablas con ella, dile que acepte salir conmigo –me decía mientras yo fruncía el ceño.

Ya te dije que no lo hare Puck. Además dudo que a Quinn le gustes –dije enojada de tan solo pensar en Quinn saliendo con Puck.

Hey, hola chicos –Kurt se nos acerca y lo saludamos y cuando nos iba a decir algo, escuchamos miles de murmullos y silbido y volteamos a ver algo que me deja congelada.

¿Estoy soñando? –dice Puck y yo también me hago esa pregunta cuando vemos a cuatro hermosas chicas caminado por el pasillo vestidas de porristas. Mientras los pecados se acercaban, todos los alumnos le abrían paso como si fueran las dueñas del lugar, pero lo que me sorprendió y creo que sorprendió a todos fue ver como Dakota se desviaba de su camino para ayudar a una aproblemada Marley a la cual se le caían sus muchos cuadernos.

Hola Rachie –Britt me saludaba mientras a su lado estaban Santana y Quinn –mira, ahora somos porristas –decía feliz el pecado dando pequeños brincos.

Debo decir que se ven muy bien las tres –decía galante Puck mientras yo rodaba los ojos –pero sobre todo tu –miraba a Quinn quien le sonreía.

Dime algo que no sepa –le respondía y yo reía internamente –_Toma Puck. Eso te pasa por meterte con la soberbia en persona._

Hola chicos ¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Dakota mientras iba junto a una sonrojada Marley.

Hola Dakota. No pasa nada, solo estábamos hablando. Por cierto me alegro que hayan entrado al equipo de animadoras –respondía cortés y ella asentía dándome una sonrisa –por cierto te ves muy bien con el traje de porrista –agregue y de pronto sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí y me sonroje por lo que había dicho –_No puedo haber dicho eso. de seguro fue porque ella uso algo en mi, después de todo es lujuria ¿No? Vamos Rachel tu eres hetero, no te van las chicas. Aunque ellas no son chicas normales así que quizá… no, no. ¡Olvídalo!_

Bueno será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino –dijo Quinn seria, como siempre y comenzando a caminar junto con los pecados que la seguían riendo.

Luego de que terminaran las primeras horas de clase llego la hora del almuerzo, como siempre el lugar estaba muy lleno, típico de esa hora, así que junto a mis amigos decidimos esperar a que se desocupara, pero vimos como unas manos alzándose nos llamaban.

Mira es Britt y nos ha guardado puesto –dijo feliz Kurt y nos acercamos junto a las cuatro chicas.

Mira Rachie está lleno de la comida que más te gusta –me dijo el pecado de la gula y yo miraba sorprendida la cantidad de comida que había a mi disposición. Sin duda eran todos los manjares que me gustaba degustar, pero como había recordado que estaría a prueba de parte de Gula, decidí tomar la porción que me correspondía –No seas aburrida Rachie –decía desanimada la rubia, pero yo me resistí.

Vaya, parece que alguien va enserio –una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa, Puck apunto hacia Dakota quien venía junto a una apenada Marley.

Hey chicos –saludaba la morena -¿Les importa si Marley come con nosotros? –pregunto y todos negamos –genial –sonrió tierna y seductoramente y todos los mortales que la vimos dejamos escapar un suspiro.

Deja de hacer eso –Quinn la codeo mientras le susurraba y la chica la miro sin entender –deja de ser tan tu –agrego y Lujuria se rio.

¿Segura de que envidia no se apodero de ti? –bromeo y inconscientemente me hice esa pregunta -_¿Qué pasaba con los pecados que faltaban?_

Esta comida esta genial –decía Puck cuando ya se había acabado su porción –me pregunto si podre tomar más –dijo mirando la cocina y vi como Britt sonreía.

He visto a varios chicos que se han repetido, así que no veo el problema –se le unió Kurt –yo también creo que sacare otra –yo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

Vamos Rachie, se que también quieres, ¿así que porque no vas? –me incitaba Gula, pero yo firme a mi creencia me negué rotundamente mientras ella bufaba infantilmente y Soberbia le daba golpes en el hombro como apoyo.

¿Tú quieres más? –pregunto Lujuria a Marley quien sonrojada asintió y la morena dejo escapar una seductora carcajada –déjame ir a buscar –le sonrió y luego Britt también le pidió que le trajera otra porción.

Mientras Dakota se dirigía a retirar la comida, nosotros la íbamos siguiendo con la mirada, pero algo llamo mi atención cuando vi como Kitty iba con rápidamente con su bandeja y "sin querer" se la arrojaba al pecado y todos en el lugar guardaban silencio viendo la escena.

A ver si aprendes quien manda en esta escuela – me dijo Kitty mientras yo sentía como la sopa escurría por mi cabello. Esta chica de verdad me estaba comenzando a cabrear y si seguía así terminaría enterándose que con un pecado no se juega y menos si se trata de Lujuria.

Solo espero que te guste el jugo de durazno –le conteste mientras tomaba la jarra y se la arrojaba creando gran revuelo entre los estudiantes.

¡Guerra de comida! –pudimos escuchar y de un momento para otro todo fue absoluto caos y comida volaba por todas partes.

/o/

No puedo creer que nos hayan suspendido –Ira estaba caminando de un lado a otro por nuestra casa mientras nosotras solo la mirábamos.

Yo no le veo el lado malo –dije mientras seguía acostada en el sofá y Soberbia quien leía un libro asentía.

Yo si –dijo de pronto Gula y todas la miramos hacer un puchero –yo quería incitar a Rachie –comenzaba a llorar y Ira se le acercaba.

Tal vez podríamos ir a verla –dijo y tanto Soberbia como yo la miramos sin entender –Ya saben. Podríamos ir, pero solo dejamos que ella nos vea. Además dudo de que las otras porristas dejen tranquila a Marley –en eso tenía razón.

Yo tengo una pregunta –Gula dejaba de llorar y alzaba la mano haciendo que las demás sonriéramos por su comportamiento -¿Vas en serio con esa chica? –ok ahora dejaba de parecerme tierna y tenía ganas de matarla.

Tienes razón –se unía Soberbia –estoy segura de que a Pereza no le gustara enterarse de eso.

Ni me nombres a esa idiota –dije cabreada y tratando de zanjar el tema –y mejor vamos a molestar a Rachel –dije creando un portal al colegio.

Aun está enojada –escuche que cuchicheaba Ira y las demás reían.

/o/

Me encontraba muy concentrada –_mentira –_en la clase de matemáticas mientras el profesor desarrollaba un ejercicio de algebra cuando de pronto sentí como un papel me golpeaba en la cabeza. Rápidamente me voltee buscando al culpable, pero me sorprendí al ver a los cuatro pecados sonriendo maliciosamente.

Señorita Berry ponga atención al pizarrón y no a lo que sea que ve allá atrás –el profesor me llamo la atención y yo sorprendida lo mire mientras de fondo escuchaba las risas de las chicas.

Ppppsss. PPPPSSSSS –esos incesantes ruidos me distraían de la clase mientras pensaba que había hecho para merecer esto –_oooh cierto, ser un ejemplo de persona._

Guarden silencio –les dije bajo mirándolas enfadada mientras el chico que estaba tras de mi miraba confundido.

Vamos Berry no seas aburrida –molestaba Santana y seguía arrojándome papeles.

No deberías hacerla enojar –escuche a Lujuria y suspire aliviada –la otra semana será tu turno.

¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? Ya tengo hambre –dijo Britt y las demás asintieron y desaparición o eso había pensado yo, ya que de pronto vi como Quinn se acercaba a mí y tomaba asiento en el banco a mi lado poniendo total atención al profesor.

¿Por qué haces esto? –mi curiosidad me gano y ella me miro confundida.

¿El qué? –me pregunto mirándome a los ojos y provocando un una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

¿Por qué siempre atiendes todas las clases o siempre andas con libros? –le aclare y ella movió la cabeza a un lado haciéndola ver terriblemente adorable.

Bueno, ¿Cómo se supone que alardee de que soy perfecta si no se nada? –dice con obviedad y yo le doy la razón asintiendo, pero la voz del profesor me vuelve a la realidad.

Señorita Berry, la veo muy distraída hoy. Pase a desarrollar este ejercicio –dice él y yo a regañadientes paso adelante y me enfrento al problema.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –susurro para mí, pero de pronto una suave risa llama mi atención y volteo ligeramente el rostro a un lado y veo a Quinn apoyada en la pizarra mirándome.

¿Necesitas ayuda? –dice ella y yo pensé en aceptar, pero luego pensé que podría ser una trampa para caer en pecado… aunque no sabía a cual podría caer porque me ayudara.

No gracias –dije mientras volvía mi rostro al ejercicio y una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente y ella reía –bueno tal vez acepte tu ayuda –le digo y asiente sonriendo y comienza a indicarme como desarrollarlo –¿_soy yo o hoy esta mas risueña que nunca?_

/o/

Esto es jodidamente aburrido y ni siquiera sé donde se metieron ese trió –Dakota iba recorriendo los vacios pasillos del instituto con total indiferencia, pero de pronto vio a Marley dirigirse a un baño mientras tras de ella iba Kitty, pero no llevaba su uniforme de porrista, sino que iba vestida casualmente –uuuhg. Esto no me gusta –el pecado decidió entrar al lugar, pero obviamente adoptando su forma invisible.

¿Qué quieres Kitty? –decía con resentimiento la castaña de ojos claros, mientras la pequeña rubia apretaba los puños.

¿Tienes algo con Fox? –pregunto sorprendiendo a la chica y a mí también… bueno no tanto.

No veo porque debería responderte eso –contesta al fin y la mira desafiante –ni siquiera sé porque te importa –Marley iba a salir del baño, pero Kitty la sujeta del brazo y la arrincona contra la pared.

Claro que me importa –le dirige una mirada significativa y se quedan viendo por unos minutos. Mientras siento como mis ojos cambian por la lujuria que ambas están desbordando.

Ok hora de irte Lujuria –me digo a mi misma y salgo del lugar. No es que Marley no me importe. No negare que es una chica hermosa que me llama la atención, pero ciertamente yo ya tengo a alguien aunque este enfadada por su actitud –demonios todo hace que te recuerde –peleo conmigo misma y sigo caminado por los pasillos, pero de pronto una voz que llama la atención y me deja sorprendida.

Al fin te encuentro –dice y yo volteo a mirarle.

¿Qué haces acá Avaricia? –pregunto mientras me da una de sus estúpidas sonrisas de superioridad.

Te has desaparecido con las otras tres por un buen tiempo y los demás estábamos aburridos así que vine a ver qué hacían –dijo y yo fruncí el ceño –Tenemos que hablar –dijo con seriedad y yo asentí, pero de pronto un grito hizo que me volteara.

¡Espera Marley! –grito Kitty mientras la nombrada salía corriendo del baño con lagrimas lo que me preocupo así que me hice visible y ella logro verme y se aferro a mí.

¿Qué pasa Marls? –le pregunte acariciándole el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de Avaricia quien sonreía con suficiencia.

Sácame de aquí –logro decir entre sollozos mientras mi enemiga estaba parada frente a nosotras.

¡Qué demonios le hiciste! –le di un leve empujón y ella me miro roja por el cólera mientras sonaba la campana y los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus clases.

¡QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA! –grito mientras me daba una bofetada y todos se sorprendían en tanto yo sentía mi sangre arder.

/o/

Gracias por acompañarme. Sin ti probablemente me hubiera perdido y muerto de hambre –decía Gula devorando un emparedado y yo soltaba una carcajada.

No te preocupes. Siempre estaré a tu lado –la mire a los ojos tratando de guardarme todo lo que sentía por ella, pero cuando vi su sonrisa todas mis defensas bajaron.

¿Promesa de meñique? –levanta su dedo y yo negando rio.

Promesa de meñique –entrelazamos nuestros meñiques mirándonos unos largos minutos.

Hey chicas –de pronto escuchamos la voz de Berry que venía junto a Soberbia –_mmmmh así que estaba con ella._

¿Nos vamos a casa? –pregunta Gula y Berry asiente y así comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo, pero de pronto un grupo de alumnos nos llama la atención y nos acercamos para ver como Kitty abofeteaba a Lujuria.

Demonios, esto es malo –dice Soberbia y yo asiento preocupada cuando vemos a Lujuria acercarse a la chica.

No sé lo que pretendes, pero no dejare que lastimes a la chica en quien estoy interesada –dice sorprendiendo a todos mientras Marley abre los ojos y Kitty cierra los puños – ¡la protegeré de ti y de quien sea! –levanta mas la voz y luego se voltea hacia la castaña –porque realmente me gustas –le sonríe seductoramente mientras la toma por la cintura y la besa mientras todos vitorean y la pequeña rubia se marcha frustrada.

Woooow ese fue un buen espectáculo –Decía Berry sonrojada mientras nosotras reíamos. Al menos las cosas no habían pasado a peor con Lujuria.

/o/

Lo que quedaba de la semana había pasado rápidamente y ya nos encontrábamos en el día sábado por la noche. En unas pocas horas más debía ir a la casa de Noah ya que él había insistido en hacer una fiesta y de paso invitar a los pecados. Instintivamente mire hacia la casa de enfrente y pude ver como Santana que estaba junto a Britt y Quinn le gritaban a Dakota para que se diera prisa.

Yo había pensado salir en ese momento, pero al verlas decidí que me iría luego de que ellas salieran. Al ver como al fin salía Dakota con un exquisito vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y haciendo gala del pecado que ella representaba, pude darme cuenta que las chicas subían al BMW deportivo mientras ella venia hacia mi casa.

No,no,no –corrí escaleras abajo esperando que ninguno de mis padres abriera la puerta y se topara con la chica -¡Yo abro! –grite al tiempo que escuchaba el timbre y me topaba de lleno con la morena de ojos azules electicos.

Hey Rach –dice sonriendo con su inconfundible chispa seductora –con las chicas habíamos pensado que podrías ir con nosotras ya que tu sabes la dirección.

Eeeeeh… bueno yo –me rascaba la cabeza buscando alguna excusa para declinar la oferta, pero mi moral no me lo permitía –Ok deja ir por mi bolso –suspire y ella asintió complacida.

Luego de que llegáramos al lugar y de soportar a los babosos y babosas que se acercaban a las chicas, cada una tomo un rumbo diferente quedándome yo con Quinn.

No te veo muy entretenida –dije tratando de que me hablada y concentrándome en no perder mi mirada en su espectacular cuerpo. Sin duda esos jeans ajustados y esa polera le quedaban muy bien.

No me gustan mucho estas cosas –dijo y luego me miro a los ojos con sus vivos ojos verdes que me traspasaban el alma –tú tampoco pareces divertida.

Solo vengo porque Noah me lo pide –dije y agregue –el es como un hermano para mi –me encogí de hombros y cuando ella iba a decir algo alguien nos interrumpió.

Hey rubia –llegaba mi amigo algo borracho -¿Quieres bailar conmigo? –levantaba la ceja en un intento patético de ser sexy.

Noah, no creo que sea correct… -estaba diciendo, pero alguien me corto –_creo que eso se les hace costumbre._

Claro, porque no –Quinn salto como resorte del sofá mientras tomaba la mano de un sonriente Noah dejándome completamente sola.

Genial –susurre enfadada y cruzándome de brazos, pero de pronto vi como un vaso estaba frente a mí.

¿No bebes Rach? –Dakota se sentaba a mi lado sonriéndome como siempre.

No bebo, soy menor de edad –le dije empujando su vaso mientras ella se encogía de hombros y le daba un trago. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos mientras veíamos como Noah y Quinn bailaban muy provocativamente uno al otro. No sé que me pasaba, pero realmente no me gustaba lo que veía y termine soltando un suspiro frustrado.

Si te molesta debiste de haberla invitado a bailar tú –dijo de pronto el pecado a mi lado.

¿Disculpa? –pregunte sin entender, pero ella negó y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome a donde todos estaban bailando –h-Hey yo no quiero bailar.

Tú solo sígueme la corriente y luego me agradecerás –me susurro al oído ya que por el poco espacio estábamos muy pegadas la una a la otra.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Quinn nos miraba fijamente mientras mi cuerpo sentía los roces poco sutiles de Dakota, de pronto tas un largo periodo de baile, el pecado me cerró el ojo e hizo su maniobra.

¡Cambio de pareja! –grito y se volteo tomando a Noah mientras todos cambiaban y yo quede frente a Quinn.

Veo que no era cierto lo que me decías –dije cuando nos acercamos a bailar y ella miro sin entender –de que no te gustaban estas cosas. Te vi muy entretenida con Noah –dije y luego me di cuenta de lo patético que había sonado mientras ella sonreía y de pronto todos empezaron a gritar cuando la canción cambio a un lento y todas las parejas de baile se acoplaban al compás de la música.

Ooooh… -dije mirando a todos y luego a Quinn quien encogiéndose de hombros se acerco a mí y paso sus manos por mis caderas mientras yo nerviosa pasaba las mías por su cuello.

¿Por qué no me miras? –pregunto a escasos centímetros de mi rostro y yo levantaba la mirada sonrojada.

Porque no me gusta cómo me miras con tus ojos –dije tratando de no fijarme en sus apetecibles labios -_¿Apetecibles? ¿Qué te está pasando Rachel Berry? A ti no te van las chicas._

¿Qué tiene mi mirada? –susurraba con un tono ronco que hizo que una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Me siento desnuda… siento que me desnudas con tu mirada –fui sincera al tiempo que ella sonreía y eso había sido mi perdición. De pronto no había nada más que solo nosotras dos. Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, esos labios que cada vez estaban más cerca, más cerca de mi alcance.

¡VIENE LA POLICIA! –se escucho el fuerte grito de un chico que basto para romper ese momento y de pronto todo en la casa fue caos.

/o/

No puedo creer que allá llegado la policía –Decía desde la habitación de la castaña quien se encontraba en su baño cambiándose de ropa.

Yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho –decía apenada Brittany y Santana la consolaba.

Yo también –susurro Quinn mientras sentían el click de la puerta y aparecía Rachel sorprendida por verlas ahí.

¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto nerviosa viendo a Quinn y luego a las demás.

Lujuria –respondieron a coro y la castaña frunció el ceño.

¿Dónde está ella? –pregunto, pero pronto apareció la morena junto a tres personas más.

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –pregunto Santana saltando a la ofensiva.

No creerían que les dejaríamos toda la diversión –sonrió un chico con petulancia.

Nosotros también entraremos en esto –dijo una pequeña niña rubia cruzándose de brazos.

Yo solo quiero dormir –dijo entre bostezos una pelirroja quien se tiraba a la cama de una confundida Rachel.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto la castaña mientras las tres pecados la apoyaban asintiendo.

Bueno ellos son Avaricia, Envidia y Pereza y también entraran en esto –dijo Lujuria algo aproblemada.

¡NO ME JODAS! –grito Santana haciendo gala del pecado que representaba.

Vete acostumbrando SAN-TA-NA –dijo el chico –y para que lo sepas bombón –le cerró el ojo a Rachel –me llamare Jesse St. James.

Yo seré Beth –saltaba la pequeña quien se dirigía hacia Quinn para que la tomara en brazos –No dejare que tengas toda la atención –le sacaba la lengua a Rachel quien abría la boca.

Y ella se llamara Alexandra –Lujuria apunto a la pelirroja quien dormía plácidamente en la cama –así que considérate afortunada –miro a una aun confundida Rachel –tendrás a los siete pecados en tu vida por dos meses –sonrió y a la castaña se le caía la mandíbula.

¿QUEEEEE? –fue lo último que se escucho salir de la boca de Rachel, sin duda su vida estaba cambiando radicalmente y estaba segura que nada bueno saldría de esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola he vuelto con esta historia. Antes que todo quiero agradecer a todos quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior. Me alegro que les haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por haber dejado tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia. Ahora bien quiero aclarar que subiere un nuevo capítulo semana por medio preferentemente los días domingo ya que la otra semana subiere de mi otro fic **_**la música une corazones.**_

**Ahora responderé a la pregunta de Eclair Rozen, primero me alegra que te guste la historia y ahora sabrás que pasara con pereza y lujuria. En cuanto a tu pregunta, cuando comencé con este fic le pregunte a mis amigas que pecado creían que podría representar y bueno estuve entre Lujuria xd, Ira y Soberbia, pero al final todas concordaron que era Soberbia, asi que estoy segura que peco de eso. ¿Y tú de qué pecas?**

**A Gabi Kahio Pierce bueno no abandonare la historia y bueno los retos no serán tan drásticos aunque algunos si harán pasar un mal rato a nuestra Rachel. Ahora en cuanto a tu pregunta de que si Rachel se queda con Soberbia seria un demonio, pues no sé, quien sabe que pasara… jajajaj solo lee y déjate sorprender ;)**

**Y a Tasiakrood y hina2310 gracias por comentar y bueno me alegra que les guste y obviamente no abandonare el fic.**

**Bueno en fin me despido muchos besos y abrazos XOXO y para quienes esperan **_**entre el amor y aullidos,**_** lo actualizare mañana en la tarde a mas tardad. **

* * *

**Segunda prueba: Pereza**

Los siete pecados se encontraban en su casa reunidos luego de haberle dado la noticia a Rachel. A pesar del impacto inicial, la joven lo termino aceptando con resignación el designio de los pecados, aunque esta vez Lujuria había dicho que el orden no se lo dirían ya que era algo que aun tenían que ver.

No es que quiera ser mal educada ni nada pero… a no espera si quiero serlo así que quiero saber donde vivirán ellos –decía Ira mientras las pecados antiguas estaban de un lado y los nuevos del otro en tanto Lujuria estaba al centro tratando de resolver todo el asunto.

Obviamente nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes ¿Cierto? –decía Avaricia mientras Lujuria se rascaba la cabeza y asentía.

¡NI DE COÑA! –grito Ira mientras Gula la calmaba.

Apoyo a Ira. No caeremos todos –dijo Soberbia.

¿Ya no me quieren con ustedes? –envidia hacia un puchero que hacía sentir mal a los pecados –es por ella cierto. Ya me olvidaron –ahora fruncía el ceño refiriéndose a Rachel mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Podemos compartir habitaciones –dijo Lujuria mirándolos a todos –tenemos cuatro cuartos.

Yo con Ira –Gula abrazaba a la morena quien se sonrojaba un poco.

Yo quiero dormir contigo –la pequeña pecado corría al lado de Soberbia quien le sonreía.

Supongo que tu dormirás con Pereza lo que me deja a mí con una habitación personal –decía Avaricia sonriendo mientras las chicas fruncían el ceño.

Te equivocas –dijo Lujuria –yo seré la que tenga la habitación solo para mí. Tu puedes dormir con Pereza –apunto a la pelirroja que estaba dormida en el sofá.

¡Claro que no! –grito el chico –no se puede dormir con ella –fruncía el ceño.

Entonces usaras el sofá –lo apunto –y no quiero que digas nada mas –lo punto con el dedo –ahora bien, he pensado que deberíamos llamarnos por los nombre humanos para acostumbrarnos y no delatarnos –todos asintieron –bien eso es todo por ahora –finalizo marchándose a su cuarto pero se detuvo –lo olvidaba. Beth iras al jardín y serás hija de Alexandra.

¿Qué? Noooooo –hacia un berrinche –no quiero ir. Además quiero estar con ustedes –hacia un puchero.

No quiero oírte decir nada más. Obedeces y punto –ordeno autoritaria y la pequeña bajo la cabeza.

Bueno, pero al menos déjame ser la hija de Sober…Quinn –se corrigió y Lujuria dejaba escapar un suspiro frustrado.

Creo que sería lo más sensato. Digo nos parecemos mucho y seria más creíble –apoyaba Quinn mientas la pequeña asentía.

Tienes dieciocho años. Ella tiene cuatro. ¿La tuviste a los catorce y eso piensas que es más sensato? –preguntaba irritada mientras todos se asustaban y Pereza despertaba.

Relájate un poco ¿quieres? –dijo la pelirroja mientras la morena apretaba los puños y sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojo rodeado de negro, pero luego suspiro y se calmo.

¿Saben qué? Hagan lo que quieran –dijo y se marcho a su cuarto. Sabía que tenerlos a todos juntos sería un gran desafío para ella.

/ O /

El lunes ya había llegado y con ello la hora de ir al instituto. Nuestra morena protagonista como la alumna perfecta que era ya se encontraba afuera del establecimiento hablando con sus amigos. El día anterior Rachel no había visto a los pecados y de cierta forma lo agradecía. Por su mente solo pasaba una y otra vez su casi beso con Quinn y estuvo todo ese día meditando y llego a la conclusión de que solo fue algo del momento, que Lujuria tuvo que haberle hecho algo y que ella era completamente hetero y no estaba interesada en la rubia. Estaba convencida de sus conclusiones, pero no puedo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio como cinco de los pecados llegaban en un auto.

¿Quién es ese chico que viene con nuestras chicas? –pregunto Puck frunciendo el ceño mirando a Jesse quien estaba en medio de las porristas.

Quizá es nuevo –decía animado Kurt –se ve muy guapo –decía sonriendo y Rachel rodaba los ojos –_si supieras que es Avaricia._

Hola chicos –saludaba Dakota –les presento a Jesse, el es un amigo que vino junto a otra de nuestras amigas y estudiara aquí –decía la morena sonriendo.

Oooh genial ¿y su amiga donde esta? –preguntaba Puck y sus amigos rodaban los ojos.

Ella es mayor que nosotras y está dejando a mi hija en el jardín –decía Quinn con su característica frialdad y elegancia mientras los chicos se sorprendían.

_¿Ha dicho hija? Bueno pero no creo que sea de verdad, aunque le chiquilla se parecía mucho a ella. Tiene el mismo cabello, mismos ojos, dios Rachel no le mires los labios, esos hermosos y apetecibl… ¡NO! No Rachel, tú eres hetero, hetero, hetero. No te van las chicas. Lalalalalalala._

¿Te encuentras bien? –le susurro Dakota sonriéndole con malicia ya que había leído los pensamientos de la chica.

¿Tienes una hija? –la pregunta de Puck llamo la atención de ambas mientras veían como Quinn respondía.

Ya he confirmado que sí. Y si vas a decir algún comentario al respecto será mejor que te lo guardes porque realmente no me interesa –dijo la rubia mientras Puck abría la boca y los pecados reían.

Será mejor que entremos a clases –Rachel se había enfadado un poco por la forma en la que Quinn le respondió a su amigo así que decidió romper el momento tenso y todos la obedecieron y comenzaron a entrar.

¡Dakota! –lo primero que vieron al entrar fue como Marley corría con una sonrisa y abrazaba a la morena de ojos azules.

Hola Marlmmlhe –todos se sorprendieron al ver como la castaña besaba al pecado que tras pasar la sorpresa, ni tonta ni perezosa le correspondió.

Â¡Uuuups dejar salir Bretaña.

¿Quién es ese bombón? –decía Puck mientras Rachel quedaba impactada viendo a Pereza quien acababa de entrar y había quedado petrificada viendo la imagen de las chicas besándose.

Con permiso –al fin reacciono mientras Dakota se separaba de Marley y reparaba en la presencia de la pelirroja. Cuando paso por nuestro lado pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, al igual que vi la preocupación en los de Dakota, pero luego frunció el ceño.

Vámonos a clases –rompió el momento y comenzó a caminar mientras la seguíamos.

¿Soy yo o pasa algo? –Rachel le pregunto a los pecados.

Créeme pasan muchas cosas –contesto Jesse mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, hasta que sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo lo que la obligo a levantar la vista y ver como Quinn la miraba frunciendo el ceño, para luego ignorarla y correr hacia sus amigas.

/ O /

Nos encontrábamos en medio de una "entretenida" clase de matemáticas cuando entro el director junto a una pelirroja conocida.

Buenos días alumnos –saludo el hombre y todos nos pusimos de pie.

Buenos días director –contestamos unos con mas animo que los otros.

Les quiero presentar a la nueva secretaria de este establecimiento –apunto a la chica y ya se escuchaban los murmullos de mis compañeros mientras los pecados reían, menos una que estaba con el ceño frunció y los puños apretados.

Parece que alguien esta celosa –me susurro Jesse quien estaba en el asiento atrás de mi pero en diagonal. No sabía porque a las otras pecados no les agradaba, a mi parecer y a pesar de ser Avaricia, el chico era muy agradable conmigo así que no dude en dejar escapar una baja carcajada.

Sssssssssshhh –pero de pronto ese sonido acompañado de una patada a mi silla me hicieron callar y mirar disimuladamente a una seria Quinn que estaba en el asiento detrás de mi.

Buenos días. Mi nombre es Alexandra Robinson y como ha dicho el director seré la nueva secretaria –comenzaba a hablar y todos en la sala babeaban por su exquisi… digo por su voz –ahora me gustaría saber quién es él o la presidente de curso ya que tendremos una pequeña reunión en unos minutos –yo alce la mano y sentía la mirada de odio y envidia de alguno de mis compañeros.

Wwwooow te tienen mucha envidia –de pronto una infantil voz me llamo la atención y junto a los pecados miramos hacia un lado donde se encontraba la pequeña Beth con sus ojos brillantes.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –susurro Dakota enfadada –vuelve al jardín.

Pero estaba aburrida, además los niños son unos idiotas –hacia un puchero, pero la morena no daba su brazo a torcer.

Te he dado una orden y te vas ¡Ya mismo! –levanto un poco la voz asustando a la pequeña que comenzaba de derramar lagrimas.

¡No tienes derecho de tratarla así! –Quinn reacciono y defendió a la pequeña.

Claro que lo tengo ¡yo son la líder! –contesto Dakota cabreada.

Y un carajo. Solo estas así porque tu relación es un desastre y te desquitas con ella –Quinn se puso de pie llamando a atención de todos.

¡Vete a la mierda! –Dakota también se puso de pie y abofeteo a la rubia quien no dudo en responder el golpe y antes que las cosas se pusieran peor, las chicas eran sujetadas por Puck y Jesse.

¡A MI OFICINA AMBAS YA MISMO! –grito el director y a regañadientes ambas salieron de la sala.

Señorita Berry, podría acompañarme a usted a mi –dijo la pelirroja mientras yo aun en shock por lo que acababa de suceder le seguí.

/ O /

No es que quiera ser mal educada, pero llevamos media hora aquí sin hacer nada –dije un tanto incomoda en el asiento frente al escritorio de Alexandra.

¿Y cuál es el problema? –dijo el pecado bostezando y acomodando su cabeza sobre la mesa –se que te aburre esa clase, así que qué mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada.

Oooh ya entiendo –dije -¿Tu me estas poniendo a prueba esta semana? –la chica asintió levantando la cabeza a apoyando su mano en esta –bueno en ese caso déjame decirte que no te será fácil y que no caeré en tus trampas –ella bostezo.

No te preocupes. No es como que me vaya a esforzar mucho ni mucho menos te iré siguiendo todos los días a cada hora –se encogía de hombros –después de todo soy perezosa por naturaleza.

Supongo que eso me vendría bien –sonrió un poco y me ponía de pie –será mejor que me retire, nos vemos –dije saliendo mientras escuchaba otro bostezo de la chica. Sin duda era muy especial.

Todo esto es tu culpa –escuche al salir y vi como Quinn y Dakota seguían discutiendo.

De verdad no estoy de ánimos –decía la morena con la mano en la cabeza lo que me preocupo un poco y no dude en acercarme.

¿Estás bien? –pregunte bajo la fría mirada de Quinn mientras Dakota asentía.

Solo necesito descansar un poco –dijo la chica y justo en ese momento el director las llamaba para que entraran a su oficina.

Suerte –les dije cuando ambas me daban la espalda dirigiéndose a enfrentar al director. Solo esperaba que la sanción no fuera tan grave.

/ O /

La semana había pasado rápidamente y ya era sábado mientras Rachel estaba recostada sobre su cama. En su mente repasaba la extraña semana que había vivido y se había preguntas que no tenían respuesta lógica o al menos eso quería pensar.

Primero estaba el hecho de que no pudo ver a Quinn en el resto de la semana hasta el viernes, ya que como castigo, junto con Dakota, las habían suspendido tres días. Nuestra chica al saber que no vería a la rubia de cierta forma se deprimió mucho y no sabía porque.

Por otro lado esos días se fue acercando más a Jesse. El único pecado masculino demostró tener muchos dotes actorales y musicales al igual que ella, lo que los llevo a tener una relación cordial y más cercana. Aunque en ocasiones los acercamientos de Jesse la incomodaban, ella trataba de hacer caso omiso y seguirle el juego el joven. Todo iba perfecto hasta el susodicho día viernes. Día en que Quinn volvía a clases y al ser testigo del acercamiento de la morena junto al chico, ella paso olímpicamente de Rachel ignorándola y volviendo a esa actitud fría y distante.

_Esta celosa –_le había dicho Dakota, pero Rachel realmente no entendía el por qué. Bueno tal vez, y solo tal vez, se hacia la idea, pero ella prefería hacer caso omiso en contra de su voluntad. Muy en contra de su voluntad.

Es tan difícil entenderla –dijo suspirando mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ni que lo digas –de pronto escucho una voz a su lado y se volteo viendo a Pereza recostada lo que provoco que la morena cayera de su cama.

¡Dios! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto viendo a la pelirroja.

Hey no te he molestado en toda la semana porque no me daba la gana, pero igual debo tratar de hacerte caer en tentación aunque sea un día –explicaba al tiempo que Rachel subía a la cama.

¿Realmente crees que te funcionara? –pregunto la chica recostándose nuevamente en su cama al lado del pecado.

Sé que tu madre te dejo muchas cosas por hacer y tú no tienes muchas ganas –le sonreía mientras Rachel se avergonzaba un poco ya que la chica tenía razón.

Bueno, pero aún es temprano –se defendía –además se supone que el caer en pecado se trata de llegar al extremo –Alexandra le daba la razón y se quedaban en un incomodo silencio o al menos así lo sentía la morena -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? –indago y la chica le asintió -¿Qué hay entre tú y Lujuria? –Alexandra se tenso.

_¿Qué tan malo podría ser contarle tu problema a una humana? Ellos son mas sentimentalistas y tal vez te pueda dar un buen consejo -_se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja y miro a Rachel –Nosotras tenemo… teníamos –se corrigió –una relación –Rachel abría los ojos como plato.

Woooow es impactante –decía –nunca me imagine esto. Digo son tan diferentes –Alexandra daba gracias porque alguien la entendía.

Lo sé –decía –eso le explicaba yo y de hecho antes de que ellas vinieran hacia acá –Rachel asentía –tuvimos esa conversación y ella se enojo porque le dije eso –Alexandra se ponía mas cómoda en la cama –ella es una persona muy activa –Rachel se sonrojaba por el doble sentido de esa palabra –y yo me sentía mal por no poder seguirle el ritmo, entonces le dije que prefería dejarla que disfrutara con otros lo que conmigo no podía, pero la muy testaruda insistía en que no tenia problema con eso y que estaba bien conmigo –suspiraba y Rachel le acariciaba la espalda dándole apoyo –es por eso que le dije que termináramos y ella e enfado y bueno cuando nosotros llegamos supe que estaba con esta chica Marley –finalizo dejando escapar unas traicioneras lagrimas mientras sentía los brazos reconfortantes de Rachel envolviéndola.

No te preocupes. Todo se arreglara y si realmente se aman estoy segura que volverá, aunque no sé cómo funciona el amor con los pecados –Rachel hacia una mueca.

En realidad es complicado –explicaba la pelirroja –nuestro jefe no soporta esas muestras de cariño –Rachel la miraba confundida.

¿Jefe? –pregunto sin comprender.

Ya sabes –explicaba Pereza –nuestro jefe, el manda mas –Rachel negaba sin entender –el de rojo –volvía a explicar y hacia con sus dedos una forma de cuerno mientras la morena abría la boca sorprendida.

/ O /

Mientras tanto en el infierno se encontraba una morena hablando con un hombre imponente.

Sabes que no quiero castigarte Lujuria, pero mis pecados están descuidando su trabajo y se les están juntando muchas almas –decía el hombre apuntando hacia todas las almas que se lamentaban por su suerte –y sabes que tu como la líder de ellos eres la que termina pagando –la chica hacia una mueca.

Lo sé, pero realmente estamos consiguiendo algo grande allá arriba – apuntaba -¿Cómo estarías si te dijera que convertimos a una de las personas más devotas de dios? –sonreía con malicia.

Eso estaría muy bueno –decía el hombre –se lo restregaría a Dios.

Entonces de verdad necesito que nos des un tiempo más. Luego nos encargamos de eso –apuntaba a las almas.

Está bien, solo espero que de verdad funcione o si no ya sabes que pasara –la joven asentía –además espero que no se repita lo de la última vez. Ya perdí a los anteriores pecados, no quiero perder a estos.

En cuanto a eso no prometo nada. Sabes que no depende de mí –deja Lujuria y el hombre hacia una mueca.

Bien me conformo con que traigas a esa chica –sentenciaba.

Eso tenlo por seguro Lucifer –sonreía con malicia Lujuria mientras movía su cola de demonios y su miraba oscura proyectaba un peculiar brillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey he vuelto con un súper y jodido capítulo más largo que creo hare en este fic XD asi que disfruten y harán muchas cosas interesantes :o**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a sus follow, y favs. También a quienes comentan en cada capítulo. Me dan ánimos para seguir con esto :D**

**hina2310: si te parece interesante que aparezca el diablo me imagino cuando le dé una identidad definida. Como adelanto diré que es un personaje de glee. Haber que dicen.**

**NowiiRS: a mi igual me gusta Jesse y de hecho era mi segunda opción para que se quedara con Rachel en el final de glee luego de obviamente Quinn xD. Ahora en cuanto a Dakota, solo diré que leas este cap y tal vez entiendas un poco y me alegra que les guste Lujuria/Pereza y en cuanto a Quinn y Rachel…espera el final ;)**

**Tasiakrood: Lo sé, también me llamo la atención de Lujuria y Pereza, ósea son como tan distintas es raro imaginar que tienen o tuvieron algo xD y en cuanto a tu suposición solo diré que sigas leyendo y sabrás como terminara.**

**Bueno muchos besos y abrazos XOXO y espero sus comentarios con la percepción del cap o lo que sea. Les adoro (º3º)**

**(Si alguien lee entre el amor y aullidos, actualización el fin de semana)**

* * *

**Tercera prueba: Envidia**

Luego de la conversación que Rachel había tenido con Pereza, el pecado había decidió dejar en paz a la joven y no obligarla a caer en tentación así que el día domingo Rachel se dedico de lleno a hacer sus quehaceres aunque se extraño que ese día ninguno de los pecados se apareciera por su casa molestándola.

El lunes ya había comenzado y con ello otra semana en la que la morena sería sometida a las pruebas de alguno de los pecados. Rachel se encontraba completamente relajada ya que los primeros pecados que había enfrentado no habían sido difíciles, aunque eso no le quitaba que le tuviera miedo a alguno como era el caso de Quinn, Santana e incluso a Dakota.

Buenos días Rachel –Kurt se acercaba alegre a su amiga y la abrazaba -¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

Hola Kurt, mi fin de semana estuvo normal a pesar de que mis padres salieron yo me quede en casa e hice todos los trabajos que nos habían encargado para la semana –al decir eso el chico ponía los ojos en blanco.

Tu siempre tan aplicada Rach, espero ver el día en que cometas algún error. De seguro eso será épico –decía divertido el chico sin percatarse del rostro mortificado de la chica. Sin duda si Kurt supiera la verdad el no diría eso.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos a clases –decía la chica y su amigo asintió, pero justo en ese momento vieron entrando a cinco pecados.

Hola Kurt –saludaba Jesse y luego se enfocaba en Rachel y le sonreía coquetamente –hola hermosa –decía provocando un leve sonrojo en la morena, sonrojo que no le agrado a cierta rubia que miraba con fastidio la interacción.

Dejen de conversar en el pasillo y vayan a clases –dijo Alexandra y lo jóvenes asintieron.

¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana chicos? –decía Kurt preguntándole a Santana, Britt, Quinn y Jesse mientras Rachel miraba curiosa por saber que habían hecho los pecados.

Normal supongo –dijo Quinn con desinterés –salimos al pueblo a recorrer un poco.

Vimos algunas películas –agregaba Jesse –vi el musical que me recomendaste y me encanto –dijo mirando a Rachel quien le sonrió.

Solo a gente sosa le gustaría algo así –decía Quinn un poco cabreada mientras Brittany reía junto a Santana.

¿Cuál es tu problema? –decía Jesse un poco enfadado.

Ninguno St. Gay –se burlaba Santana provocando el enojo del muchacho mientras las porristas reían.

No le hagas caso –Rachel le agarraba la mano y el muchacho se calmaba y le sonreía para luego mirar a Quinn arrogantemente.

Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde –dijo la rubia apretando su mandíbula y caminando por delante.

Hey –de pronto alguien las interrumpió y al voltearse vieron Marley -¿Y Dakota? –pregunto confusa por no ver a la morena.

Está enferma –dijo Brittany nerviosa.

Oh ¿Pero está bien? –pregunto con preocupación la castaña.

Si, solo es un resfriado no te preocupes –dijo rápidamente Quinn –nosotras le diremos que has preguntado por ella.

Okey, adiós –se despidió y se marcho mientras al fin llegaban a la sala de clases.

Una vez que la clase había terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos se había marchado, solo se encontraban en el lugar los pecados junto a Rachel quien estaba guardando sus cosas.

¿Aun no aparece Dakota? –de pronto una infantil voz asusto a los chicos quienes se voltearon a ver a Beth.

¿Beth qué haces aquí? –pregunto Quinn maternalmente mientras la pequeña abrazaba a la rubia y Rachel sonreía como boba bajo la imagen.

Es que fui a la casa y aun no aparece. No recuerdo si esta semana es mi turno –decía la pequeña haciendo un puchero.

¿Qué le ha pasado a Dakota? –pregunto Rachel con preocupación.

¡Eso no te importa! –contesto la pequeña de manera borde sorprendiendo a Rachel.

¡Beth! –la regaño Quinn –discúlpate con Rachel ahora mismo.

Pero… pero –decía en forma de berrinche pero la mirada de Quinn la dejo asustada –está bien –se dio por vencida y se acerco a Rachel –losientomucho –dijo rápidamente.

Beth –advirtió Quinn mirándola y levantando su ceja a la vez que la pequeña suspiraba.

Lo siento mucho Rachel –dijo dándole una gran fingida sonrisa.

No hay problema pequeña –sonrió Rachel mientras levantaba la mirada para observar a Quinn y susurrarle un gracias que la rubia contesto desviando el rostro completamente roja.

Bien, bien, será mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase –Jesse que había visto la interacción de la morena con la rubia, decidió interrumpir ya que no le había agradado para nada. Así que sin dudarlo agarro de los hombros a Rachel y la arrastro fuera del salón.

Ese idiota de Jesse –decía frustrada Quinn mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

No me gusta que te guste Rachel –decía Beth cruzándose de brazos –ahora no me querrás a mi –hacia un puchero –juro que esta semana sabrá quien es Bethany Fabray o más bien conocerá al pecado de la envidia –decía la pequeña sorprendiendo a las otras tres jóvenes y luego desaparecía.

Tendrás un gran problema con Beth –decía Santana con obviedad y Quinn rodaba los ojos.

Lo sé –contestaba.

Sin contar que también esta Jesse –agregaba la latina.

Lo sé –contestaba con fastidio Quinn.

¿Por qué simplemente no le dices a Rachie lo que sientes? –pregunta inocentemente Brittany.

Porque no quiero que eso le traiga problemas, además no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mi –decía desanimada.

Por favor Fabray. Se nota que muere por ti –decía Santana dándole apoyo a la chica.

No estoy tan segura de eso. Últimamente pasa mucho con Jesse –decía con fastidio de solo recordarlo.

Quinnie créenos cuando decimos que ella te quiere –decía Brittany –nosotras con Sany sabemos sobre eso, además sabes que te apoyaremos en lo que sea como cuando tu nos apoyaste con lo nuestro –decía la risueña rubia mientras le tomaba la mano a Santana quien se sonrojaba mientras Quinn sonreía.

Gracias chicas. Pero aun así no quiero que eso le traiga problemas a Rachel –decía desanimada.

¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto Santana sin entender.

Que lo más probable es que Dakota tome partido en el asunto. Ese sería su terreno ya saben –decía nerviosa Quinn –además ustedes la oyeron el otro día –decía recordando cuando habían bajado al infierno y justo habían escuchado cuando Lucifer le decía a Lujuria que se conformaba que llevaba el alma de Rachel para allá a lo que la chica asentía maliciosamente –no quiero que Rachel termine en ese lugar.

Tranquila amiga todo saldrá bien. Ya le encontraremos solución –Santana le daba ánimos y Quinn asentía.

Gracias chicas y será mejor que nos marchemos a clases –todas asintieron y así salieron del salón.

/o/

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la tierra, más específicos en el infierno mismo. Se encontraba un anciano demonios curando la espalda dañada de una joven.

Creo que esta vez se excedió –decía el anciano limpiando las heridas de unos azotes en la espalda de la chica mientras esta hacia una mueca -¿Cuántos fueron?

Se suponía que eran ciento cincuenta, pero perdí la cuenta luego de los trescientos –decía Dakota –Auch –se quejo removiéndose un poco.

Lo siento –se disculpaba el anciano –aun no sé porque haces esto. Si dejaras de pagar por los errores de los demás te ahorrarías estos castigos.

Se supone que soy la líder. No los voy a dejar pasar por esto. Eso hacen los buenos lideres –decía la chica quejándose un poco mientras el hombre ahora la vendaba.

Y eso es lo que cabrea mas a Lucifer –decía el anciano –eres muy bondadosa y eso le revienta los huevos –decía tratando de hacer reír a la chica quien lo hacía –sabes que los demonios no son bondadosos –decía al fin finalizando con su labor mientras Lujuria se ponía de pie y se ponía una polera suelta para que no rosara su espalda lastimada.

Lo sé –decía –pero un ángel si lo es –el demonio hacia una mueca mientras Lujuria lo miraba de reojos –Gracias como siempre viejo.

Como sea –le quitaba importancia –solo trata de que no se te abran esas heridas o si no sangraran –fue lo último que le dijo mientras se marchaba

Un ángel convertido en demonio –reía con ironía mirándose al espejo –solo espero que no estén haciendo estupideces allá arriba –hacia una mueca refiriéndose a los otros pecados –será mejor que me asegure –se dijo a si misma mientras miraba a través de una gran pantalla plana lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

/o/

¿Debería estar nerviosa porque en todo el día Beth no ha aparecido? –una vez que los jóvenes hacían salido de clases, Rachel se encontraba junto a los pecados en camino al glee club en donde todos estaban.

No lo creo. De seguro debe estar en el jardín –decía Jesse tratando de tranquilizar a la chica –y además si hace algo en exceso yo te protegeré –la abrazaba por detrás incomodando un poco a Rachel.

No tienes derecho a intervenir en lo que haga Beth, sabes que está prohibido –decía con cierto enojo Quinn mirando seria al chico –además yo hablare con ella para que se controle un poco y no te haga algo tan pesado ¿está bien? –pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente a Rachel quien en un comienzo se sorprendió por la cálida forma con la que Quinn la había tratado luego de que la semana pasada la había ignorado, pero aun así le respondió con una sonrisa genuina y un leve sonrojo que no agrado para nada al pecado de la avaricia.

Me encanta ver como estos dos pelean por el amor de Rachel –reía Santana junto a Brittany.

Pero creo que Quinn la tendrá difícil –decía Kurt que venía detrás de ella y ambas lo miraban –a ella no le gustan los chicos.

Lady Hummel para ser gay tienes atrofiado tu radal –decía la morena mientras el chico la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Una vez que entraron a la sala todos tomaron sus puestos junto a los demás integrantes.

Bueno chicos, espero que hoy tengan sus canciones listas ya que es con lo primero que partiremos –decía el Sr. Shue y así uno por uno pasaban los chicos con sus canciones elegidas. Hasta que fue el turno de Rachel quien había elegido "Defying Gravity". Todo iba bien en la presentación de nuestra morena, pero en un momento determinado, su interpretación se vio interrumpida por la descarada intromisión de Mercedes a la cual se le unió Kurt y así comenzó una batalla entre de "divas".

Wooow eso fue genial chicos –decía sorprendido el maestro al igual que los chicos quienes no dejaban de aplaudir –sin duda Kurt tiene una voz genial, y Rachel cada vez logra destacarse más y nos sorprende, pero sin duda Mercedes tiene ese no se qué que logra conquistarnos –decía con una sonrisa el maestro mientras los chicos se iban a sentar aunque Rachel no iba muy contenta.

Como que ella los conquista. Todo por ser de color y tener esa voz. Yo soy igual o incluso mejor que ella –Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar en voz alta sus pensamientos y se volteo a ver de donde provenían encontrándose con una sonriente Beth que la miraba desde una esquina y comenzaba a acercarse.

¿Qué miras tanto para la esquina Berry? –pregunto Santana mientras la chica la miraba sorprendida balbuceando cosas.

No te molestes –de pronto Beth apareció frente a las piernas de Rachel y esta la miro fijamente un poco asustada –ellas no pueden verme –sonreía con malicia.

¿No pueden verte? –susurro y con preocupación miro de reojo a Quinn quien estaba atenta a lo que decía el maestro al igual que los demás pecados -_¿Cómo es eso posible?-_pensaba.

Eso no importa –decía con fastidio la pequeña sorprendiendo a Rachel de que pudiera leer su mente –estamos aquí por tu envidia hacia esa chica –ahora sonreía.

_No siento envidia por ella –_Pensaba Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

Claro que lo sientes. No mientas –la apunto acusatoriamente haciendo que Rachel bajara arrepentida la cabeza –pero aun así no es suficiente –hacia una mueca y Rachel la mirada –pero yo me encargare de eso –volvió a sonreír maliciosamente mientras Rachel suspiraba.

Cuando al fin habían terminado el día y salían de clases, Rachel desesperadamente salió del salón sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Quinn quien no dudo en seguirla.

¿Qué sucede Rachel? –pregunto con preocupación una vez que encontró a la chica en los baños.

¡Ella es lo que pasa! –dijo con desesperación apuntando a un rincón en donde según Quinn no había nada.

Aaamm… ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto la rubia y Rachel suspiro.

A Beth. Estuvo molestándome todo este tiempo en el glee club –decía luego volvía su mirada al lugar.

¡Bethany aparece ahora mismo! –ordeno seria Quinn mientras la pequeña lo hacía con sus brazos cruzados –sabes que tienes prohibido desaparecer delante de los otros pecados, además te estás excediendo con Rachel. Es suficiente por hoy –Rachel la miraba y le agradecía con una sonrisa que Quinn bobamente devolvía.

Tú no puedes ordenarme eso –recrimino la pequeña –un pecado no debe interferir con los actos de otro, así que no pienso hacerte caso y molestare a Rachel toda la noche – la morena miro con preocupación a Quinn quien a su vez no sabía que decir ya que la pequeña tenía razón.

Beth es suficiente por hoy –de pronto escucharon una voz y ambas jóvenes voltearon a la vez que la pequeña levantaba la mirada y veían a Dakota quien estaba vestida casualmente.

Apareciste –Beth animadamente corrió a los brazos de la morena de ojos azules para que la tomara en brazos, pero esta no lo hizo –levántame –pidió y Dakota con una mueca le obedeció.

Beth deja a Rachel en paz por hoy, tienes seis días más así que no la atosigues mucho. No queremos volverla loca –le sonreía y la pequeña a regañadientes asentía mientras Quinn la miraba con un poco de desconfianza –bien será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa –agrego mirando a las jóvenes quienes asintieron y la siguieron por los pasillos. Obviamente los pocos alumnos que ahí habían no la podían ver asi que Dakota iba tranquilamente caminando entre Quinn y Rachel. De pronto un joven rubio, alto y de grandes labios paso por el lado de las chicas y se quedo mirando con fascinación a Quinn quien por cortesía le dio una sonrisa que el chico alegremente contesto, obviamente esta interacción fue observada por las otras tres y sobre todo por Rachel quien fruncía el ceño mientras Beth miraba entre ambas chicas y sonreía maliciosamente mirando a Dakota quien se rio pensando lo que la pequeña planearía para hacer caer en pecado a Rachel.

/o/

Hoy era día viernes, por lo tanto el último de clases y por primera vez en su vida Rachel Berry estaba feliz por eso. Esa semana sin duda había sido la peor de su vida. Beth no solo se había encargado de molestarla todos los días, sino que como prueba había hecho que Sam "el chico nuevo", pasara gran tiempo junto a Quinn y esto provoco una gran molestia en la morena, pero obviamente no lo admitiría ni tampoco admitiría sus sentimientos por la rubia, porque si, Rachel Berry había desarrollado sentimiento por Quinn Fabray o en su defecto, por Soberbia.

¿Enserio no te molesta? –decía Beth mientras Rachel se concentraba en escribir lo que el profesor explicaba –yo que tu lo haría. Mira como le toma la mano, ese chico va enserio –seguía diciendo la pequeña sonriendo con malicia al ver como Rachel apretaba el lápiz y discretamente miraba hacia atrás viendo como efectivamente Sam tenia de la mano a Quinn quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

_El es un chico, obviamente Quinn preferirá estar con él. Además tiene buen cuerpo y es guapo, a pesar de sus labios grandes. Obviamente las personas no los mirarían raro si fueran una pareja, y como dicen los demás son como la pareja perfecta –_hacia una mueca –_por qué no fui un chic…_-Se detuvo al ver a Beth sonreír.

¿Envidiosa por no ser un chico? –pregunto inocentemente y Rachel frunció el ceño.

¡Cállate! –susurro Rachel, pero para su mala suerte el maestro la escucho.

Señorita Berry tal vez usted podría pasar a dar la clase si no quiere que yo hable –dijo el hombre un poco enfadado mientras los compañeros se reían de la morena quien estaba completamente roja.

A pesar de que estoy seguro de que Rachel podría sorprendernos con una clase, creo que sería mejor que siguiéramos profesor –dijo Jesse mientras el hombre resignado prosiguió mientras Rachel le agradecía al chico quien le cerraba el ojo coquetamente. Toda esa interacción fue vista por cierta rubia quien fruncía el ceño.

Guárdate tus celos rubia–escucho la voz de Dakota en su cabeza mientras escuchaba a la joven reír y ciertamente eso la preocupo. Aun no se fiaba completamente de ella y sobre todo si quería mantener a Rachel a salvo debía evitarla a toda costa, por eso había aceptado pasar tiempo con el rubio, pero obviamente cuando veía a Rachel con Jesse, eso le desataba una molestia interna que pensaba que se calmaría solo golpeando al idiota ese.

De un momento a otro las horas fueron pasando y llegaron al final de las clases, como siempre Rachel esperaba a los pecados para irse a sus casas, de cierta forma le gustaba irse junto a Quinn en el auto de Dakota ya que era su momento especial del día, así que con esa mentalidad y volviéndole todo el buen humor que había perdido por culpa de Beth, Rachel se apoyo en la puerta esperando que la rubia saliera, pero todo su buen humor se esfumo al ver como ese "chico nuevo" detenía a su rubia.

¿Quinn podemos hablar? –escucho que le decía mientras ella se tensaba.

Claro Sam ¿Qué necesitas? –contestaba ella con una sonrisa hermosa que según Rachel solo debía dedicársela a ella.

Bueno veras, esta semana nos hemos estado conociendo y yo estaba pensando que quizás… -hacia unos movimientos algo nervioso y Rachel abrió los ojos previendo lo que el chico quería decir –yo me preguntaba si tu querri…

¡QUINN! –Rachel entro a la sala enérgicamente dejando estáticos a ambos rubios –_bien hecho Rachel ahora ellos te están mirando esperando que digas algo y tu aquí sin moverte. Piensa Rachel, piensa –_yo… eeeeh… D-Dakota me dijo que te apresuraras, si eso, que te apresuraras que tenía algo que haber –_bien pensando._

Ooh bueno creo que puede esperar un poco, Sam me estaba diciendo algo –dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar al chico quien le sonrió mientras Rachel se enfadaba más aun.

L-Lo que pasa es que Beth –dijo en un arrebato y capto enseguida la atención de la rubia –_eres una mentirosa Berry T-T_

¿Qué pasa con Beth? ¿Está bien? –Quinn se acerco rápidamente a la morena quien asintió, pero miro de reojo al rubio y Quinn capto el mensaje –oh Sam lo siento debo irme –el chico se desanimo mientras Rachel celebraba internamente –pero mañana podremos hablarlo.

Claro Quinn –volvio a sonreir mientras Rachel seguía celebrando.

_OH SI, OH SI. LO HICISTE, O SI…Espera… ¡MAÑANA! –¿_mañana? –pregunto sorprendida mientras ambos rubios la miraban.

Si Rachel, mañana el glee club debe venir a ordenar el salón de actos para el lunes –dijo Quinn ladeando la cabeza haciendo que ambos chicos se perdieran en ese gesto –bueno como sea nos veremos Sam –beso la mejilla del muchacho y arrastro a una furibunda Rachel.

Una vez que llegaron al auto Rachel vio como Dakota y Beth sonreían con malicia y ella trago duro. De seguro ambas sabían lo que había pasado.

¿Así que celosa de Sam? –pregunto en un susurro la pequeña.

¿Así que Dakota esta apurada? –ahora dijo la morena de ojos azules con una sonrisa socarrona mientras la chica suspiraba vencida. Sin duda con esas dos no se podía.

/o/

Un nuevo día había llegado y con ello los chicos se encontraban camino al colegio. Por ser día sábado, Beth había insistido en que la llevaran y fuera presentada ante la sociedad como la hija de Quinn. La rubia en un comienzo no estaba muy convencida, pero tras la aprobación de Dakota quien por lo demás estaba más tranquila de lo normal, pusieron marcha al lugar.

Cuando llegaron y tras haber presentado a Beth ante sus amigos y compañeros, todos se pusieron manos a la obra para terminar lo antes posible.

Te ves celosa –Rachel dio un salto y dejo de mirar a Quinn quien hablaba animadamente con Sam para mirar a Dakota quien le sonreía.

No sé de que hablas –se hacia la desentendida provocando que la sonrisa del pecado creciera –además ¿No deberías estar celosa tu de que Marley y Kitty estén tan juntas? –trato de cambiar en tema y vio como la morena de ojos azules se puso seria.

Hemos terminado –fue tajante y Rachel la observo unos segundos esperando ver algún rastro de dolor, pero la chica no reflejaba nada –lo estuve meditando y a pesar de que me atraía mucho de manera sexual –rio al ver la incomodidad de Rachel –no soy tan mala como para dejarla luego con el corazón roto cuando todo esto haya terminado, así que la deje libre y le di un consejo que creo tomo muy bien –sonrió viendo como Marley y la rubia interactuaban y la ultima se sonrojaba.

Rachel por su parte también sonrió al verlas, pero de pronto las palabras de Dakota calaron profundo en su corazón –…_dejarle el corazón roto cuando todo esto haya terminado… -_Tras ese pensamiento involuntariamente miro nuevamente hacia Quinn e hizo una mueca.

Cuando al fin habían terminado todo y casi la mayoría de los chicos se había marchado. Rachel había mirado hacia Quinn quien seguía junto a Sam. Había pensado todo el tiempo en lo que había dicho Dakota y había tomado una decisión, decisión que de seguro la llevaría al infierno, pero estaba segura, o casi, de arriesgarse, así que sin dudarlo se acerco a los rubios.

Quinn yo me preguntaba si tu… -las palabras del rubio murieron al ver a Rachel tomar a una sorprendida Quinn de un brazo.

Quinn debo decirte algo importante –la miro con nerviosismo que el pecado pudo ver.

¿Te importa? –decía descortés el rubio –estaba por decirle algo importante a Quinn y esta es la segunda vez que interrumpes –decía con tono fastidiado.

Solo será un momento ¿OK? –decía molesta la morena mirando seria al chico y luego dando largos suspiros para mirar a Quinn a los ojos mientras la tomaba de las manos y sonreía nerviosamente –Quinn yo quería decirte… más bien confesarte –cuando iba diciendo eso, la rubia abrió los ojos a más no poder haciéndose una idea de lo que vendría –quería confesarte que tú me g…

¡Quinn! –las palabras de la morena murieron en su boca mientras miraban a una preocupada Dakota –Beth, hay que encontrar a Beth –decía con nerviosismo y respirando agitadamente.

/o/

Esa mañana había sido algo aburrida a pesar de que ella había insistido en que la llevaran al colegio. Así que sin perder tiempo y dándole un poco de aire a Rachel ya que en realidad sabia que la chica sufriría con ver a Sam y Quinn interactuando, Beth decidió dar un paseo por los pasillos del lugar. Todo iba de maravillas hasta que de pronto se perdió entre los miles de pasillos.

Oh no, me he perdido –decía un poco preocupada caminando entre pasillo tras pasillo. Obviamente podría pedir ayuda, pero era un poco orgullosa para hacerlo, así que seguiría por si sola y si era absolutamente necesario, pediría ayuda.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que de pronto al final de un pasillo vio a un chico moreno de ojos azules como los de Dakota, pero este vestía un conjunto completamente blanco. Beth se quedo inmóvil mirándolo, hasta que el chico comenzó a acercarse a paso lento y sacando una enorme espada.

Te destruiré demonio –grito el muchacho asustando a Beth mientras veía la enorme espada y un par de alas blancas del chico. Sin duda era un ángel. Un ángel cazador de demonios de los cuales Dakota les contaba. Así que con temor de desaparecer, Beth comenzó a correr por su vida.

En otro lugar del colegio, Quinn junto a Rachel se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos en busca de Beth. Entre ellas había una enorme tensión, pero la preocupación por la pequeña era más grande así que dejaron ese asunto de lado. De pronto escucharon uno pasos hacia ellas y en una esquina vieron a la pequeña correr hacia ellas. Ambas jóvenes sonrieron, pero cambiaron a una mueca de terror al ver al ser detrás de Beth.

¡BETH! –grito Quinn al ver como la pequeña caía al piso y el ángel la iba a alcanzar, pero todo fue tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de que Rachel había corrido hacia el pequeño pecado y se había arrojado sobre ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo de la espada del ángel. Cuando este se iba a detener, supo que era demasiado tarde y terminaría con la vida de Rachel quien cerró los ojos esperando su hora, pero nada le paso. De hecho cuando abrió los ojos vio como una especie de campo la había protegido del ataque del ángel quien había salido disparado unos metros más allá.

Rápido, no te quedes ahí –grito Dakota acercándose y levantando a ambas chicas.

¿Q-Que ha pasado? –digo Rachel confundida mientras Quinn abrazaba a Beth y Dakota sonrió.

Digamos que tanto creer en Dios te ha salvado esta vez –contesto, pero su atención cambio al ver al ángel levantarse –toma –le extendió la llave del auto a Quinn quien la miro confundida –váyanse a casa lo más rápido posible –dijo seria.

¿Pero qué hay de ti? –decía preocupada Rachel –no nos podemos ir sin ella –miraba ahora a ambas rubias mientras el pecado moreno se acercaba al ángel -¡DAKOTA!

Solo váyanse –dijo mirándola con sus ojos ya rojos y negros –yo me encargo –sonrió con arrogancia y a regañadientes las chicas salieron dejándola ahí.

Eres muy valiente o muy idiota por quedarte aquí demonios –decía amenazante el ángel mientras movía su espada y extendía sus alas viéndose más amenazante.

Veremos quién es el idiota –Lujuria hizo aparecer un par de manoplas en sus puños junto a sus cuernos, cola y obviamente unas enormes alas negras –¡PREPARATE! –grito acercándose ambos para el enfrentamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello bella people que lee este fic :D He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo a pesar de que mi mano no está en buen estado y me cuesta escribir u.u pero todo sea por ustedes.**

**Any. Mine: bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo anterior que igual fue algo extenso y aquí hay otro cap que ojala te guste.**

**Hina2310: jajaja bueno ahora sabrás quien según yo es el diablo, espero sorprender y gracias por comentar.**

**Tasiakrood: Gracias por tu comentario y me alegro que te sorprendiera jajajaja.**

**Gaby kahio pierce: Me gusta que algunos lectores les guste Dakota xD no pensé que les gustara en realidad como no es alguien conocida como los demás personajes y lo lamento por dejarlo ahí, pero creo que ahora sufrirás un poco con este capitulo :C solo no me odies u.u y apoyo eso de ¡TEAM DEMONS! Jajajaja me causo mucha gracia.**

**Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y creo comenzaremos pronto con la cuenta regresiva y por cierto ¿Notaron que Rachel solo le quedan 3 pecados por pasar? ¿Cuál creen que viene ahora? Bueno dejen sus comentarios y opiniones y como siempre agradecer a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar, los follows y favs y a quienes leen. **

**Besos y abrazos XOXO **

* * *

**Cuarta prueba: Avaricia… y revelando secretos.**

Los seis miraban hacia la habitación con total preocupación. En sus pechos, su corazón se recogía por la impotencia y cólera de la situación. No sabían cómo habían llegado a eso, pero la culpabilidad los estaba carcomiendo uno por uno y realmente no podían creer como ella, que siempre se mostraba fuerte y feliz delante de ellos, ahora estaba tendida inconsciente en su cama mientras sus horribles heridas de su espalda eran curadas por el viejo demonios curandero del inframundo.

Ellos estaban completamente horrorizados y no paraban de pensar en el motivo que pudo haber tenido Lujuria para hacer tremendo sacrificio.

Beth, quien se encontraba dormida prendida del cuello de Quinn, había llorado todo ese tiempo diciendo que todo era su culpa. Que por ella, la morena había terminado así. Decía que nunca debió dejarla con el ángel y que hubiera preferido que este la acabara, antes de haber expuesto a la chica.

A todos les partió el corazón escuchar sus lamentos, pero como intento de consuelo, Brittany y Santana también admitieron culpa por haber llevado una relación a escondidas, sabiendo que eso estaba prohibido. Alexandra por su parte, admitió que debió haber intentado llevar a cabo su plan de influenciar a Rachel y por último, Jesse y Quinn admitieron que no deberían haber desarrollado sentimientos por Rachel porque obviamente eso era algo que su "Jefe" no aceptaba. Pero obviamente ninguno sabía las consecuencias que traían esos actos, ninguno sabía que la que decía ser su líder, los cuidaba de tal forma que ella cargaba con la responsabilidad de sus errores, ninguno nunca imagino el gran sacrificio que el pecado hacia por ellos, sacrificio que nunca agradecieron y por el contrario solo le llevaban la contraria e incluso desconfiaban de ella. Pero al saber la verdad, todos por primera vez desde sus vidas de demonios, sintieron remordimiento.

Lo peor de todo es que aun no podían creer como todo había cambiado tan rápido. Luego de que Agatha llegara a la casa, contando su gran hazaña al enfrentar al ángel y mostrando que solo le había herido en la mejilla donde revelaba un corte, mientras ella le había dado unos cuantos golpes, la chica revelo que su enfrentamiento se había visto interrumpido por el llamado que Dios le había hecho al ángel provocando su retirada.

Todos habían quedado maravillados y a pesar de que a simple vista y sabiendo que Lujuria era un pecado que utilizaba su cuerpo como alma de seducción y siempre lo mantenía bien cuidado, la joven era muy buena en cuanto al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y siempre admitió que prefería mil veces usar sus puños que una espada o otras armas.

Así que luego de eso, todo volvió relativamente a la calma en la casa de los pecados, pero todo cambio a la media noche, donde en la primera planta, Lujuria recibió una visita totalmente inesperada.

**(Flash Back)**

**Agatha se encontraba recostada en el sofá. Habían pasado unas horas desde que había vuelto a la casa luego del enfrentamiento con el ángel y debía admitir que estaba agotada, pero había algo, en su interior, que no la dejaba dormir tranquila y por eso decidió quedarse abajo.**

**¿No puedes dormir? –escucho de pronto la voz que tanto temor que causaba y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, espero unos momentos y luego los abrió viendo a un joven que anteriormente era morena, ahora era castaño casi rubio.**

**Nunca me acostumbro a tus cambios de apariencia –susurro viendo a Lucifer -¿Ese es nuevo? No lo había visto nunca –el demonio sonrió y se acerco a ella.**

**Veras querida –dijo con delicadeza mientras pasaba sus manos por el sillón y sentía como la morena se tensaba –he decidido mostrarme mi verdadera apariencia –se puso frente a ella y la tomo fuertemente del mentón mirándola con sus ojos rojos mientras ella apretaba las mandíbulas -¿Sabes el por qué? –ella negó y el demonios sonrió –porque hoy será una noche especial –le robo un pequeño beso mientras Lujuria lo separaba bruscamente. Siempre había odiado que ese idiota hiciera eso con ella. Que fuera Lujuria no significaba que le involucraría con cualquiera.**

**Me alegro por tu noche especial y por con quien la compartas –la chica se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda alejándose un poco para luego voltearse y mirarlo –pero nunca imagine que esa fuera tu verdadera apariencia. Pareces el típico niño rico y consentido –el demonios frunció el ceño ofendido –creo que si tuvieras un nombre humano, ese seria Biff. Sip, sin duda te quedaría perfecto –sonreía al ver el rostro de "su jefe". Sin duda disfrutaba cabreándolo.**

**Bueno –el hombre se repuso y acomodo su traje –si te gusta Biff, Biff será –le dio una sonrisa desconcertando a la chica –porque esta noche tú –la apunto y con su otra mano hizo un chasquido con sus dedos –serás mi acompañante –de pronto aparecieron unas cadenas desde el techo y suelo de la casa, atrapando las extremidades de la joven.**

**¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! –gruño mientras el hombre delante de ella reía.**

**No es obvio –sin quitar esa sonrisa arrogante de su rostro, invoco un látigo con espinas a lo largo de este –pero si quieres te lo puedo ir explicando poco a poco –Dakota se desconcertó al ver al hombre desaparecer de su vista y luego sintiendo como la parte superior de su ropa era desgarrada dejando al descubierto su espalda –veo que aun tienes secuelas de la última vez que nos entretuvimos –asintió con suficiencia al ver las cicatrices de los latigazos anteriores que la joven había recibido hace una semana atrás.**

**S-se supone que esto no debe ser así –digo con dificultad Dakota ya que su garganta se encontraba oprimida. Eso era un reflejo de su cuerpo que siempre reaccionaba así cuando Lucifer la castigaba o como decía ella, la torturaba –llévame al inframundo. Ellos están aquí. No se pueden enterar –suplico, pero apretó sus labios al sentir el primer golpe.**

**Si no quieres que despierten, entonces tendrás que guardar mucho silencio –sonrió mientras le daba golpes que la joven recibía estoicamente sin quejarse o al menos en voz alta -¿Sabes porque te castigo hoy? –ella simplemente lo miro de reojo hasta que sintió otro golpe –porque…debiste…dejar…que…ese…ángel… acabara…con… esa…pequeña…inútil –a cada palabra le iba dando un golpe, mientras Lujuria apretaba los puños y sus labios, aguantando el dolor y las ganas de gritar –además –tomaba un respiro y volvía a azotarla con mas furia –sabias… que…Ira… y… Gula… están…manteniendo… una…relación –Dakota dejaba escapar un fuerte suspiro y apretaba la mandíbula – sin…contar… que…al… parecer… Pereza… aun… no… aprende… la… lección… en… cuanto… a…eso…de…no…relación…entre…pecados –seguía golpeando cada vez con más fuerza y furia. El que la chica no se quejara era algo que realmente lo cabreaba –y… para… finalizar… Soberbia… y…Avaricia… se… enamoraron… de… su… objetivo –Dakota abría sus ojos que tenían para ese entonces lagrimas por el dolor. Estaba sorprendida de que Lucifer supiera sobre los sentimientos de los chicos por Rachel y temía que hiciera algo al respecto -¿No dirás nada? –ahora estaba frente a ella y Dakota lo miraba con furia y él le golpeaba el rostro haciendo sangrar su boca -¡PORQUE NO GRITAS! ¡TANTO TE IMPORTAN ELLOS! –el demonio estaba fúrico al no conseguir lo que quería, así que con mas furia y tras golpear el cuerpo de la chica, volvió a los azotes que cada vez eran más fuertes y duros, provocando que hasta algunas espinas se quedaran en el cuerpo de una ahora casi inconsciente Lujuria quien a pesar del dolor, no se atrevía a exteriorizarlo para evitar que los demás despertaran, pero lo que no sabía era que a los primeros azotes que había recibido, todos los pecados habían despertado y se encontraban detrás de la pared, viendo y escuchando con horror todo lo que pasaba. Ninguno se ponía mover, porque era tanto el miedo que sentían al ver a Lucifer así, que no podían reaccionar. Solo lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos al ver como Lujuria era vilmente castigada por errores que ellos mismos cometían.**

**Ya no se qué hacer contigo –tras largos minutos azotándola, Lucifer se posiciono nuevamente delante de ella y le levanto el mentón para que lo viera –me revienta ver que te sacrificas por ellos –le apretaba las mejillas y la morena hacia una mueca de dolor –los demonios no hacen eso. deja de ser bondadosa –le acariciaba el rostro mientras veía como los ojos de la chica se querían cerrar. Pero de pronto una idea atravesó la mente del demonio y sonrió con malicia –creo que tendré que quitarse algo muy importante hasta que te comportes como un demonio –la chica al oír eso abrió los ojos buscando a Lucifer, pero este había desaparecido hacia su espalda. Dakota confundida, no sabía que esperar, pero apenas sintió los dedos de Lucifer tocar la parte alta de su espalda, comprendió que era lo que le seria arrebatado.**

**N-No… no te at...trevas – susurro cuando sus largas alas negras salieron de su espalda provocando que un fuerte quejido se le escapara.**

**Lo siento cariño –Lucifer camino hacia delante y la miro con fingida pena –pero sabes cuál es mi trato. Compórtate como demonio y te las devolveré –sonrió al ver el terror en los ojos de la chica cuando le mostro una gran tijera.**

**L-lo hare. Lo hare…pe-pero no lo hagas –suplicaba Lujuria entre lagrimas. No quería pasar por lo mismo. Sabía lo doloroso que era eso y sabía que dolería más que los miles de azotes que recibía.**

**Demasiado tarde –sonrió con maldad mientras tomaba su apariencia de demonios y daba el primer corte a las alas del pecado provocando que un fuerte y doloroso alarido escapara de la chica, para luego ir por la otra provocando el mismo resultado hasta que Lujuria cayo inconsciente viendo por última vez algunas brillantes plumas negras que correspondían a sus alas bañadas en sangre, su sangre.**

**Bueno mucho espectáculo por hoy –dijo feliz Lucifer e hizo desaparecer las cadenas mientras el cuerpo inerte de Lujuria caía al piso bruscamente –nos veremos pequeña mía –se arrodillo regalándole un beso en el cabello y se marcho envuelto en llamas.**

**¡LUJURIA! –al fin reaccionaron los pecados y se acercaron al maltratado cuerpo de la chica mientras Pereza la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba a su cuarto.**

**Llama al viejo curandero –dijo Avaricia a Ira quien asentía y hacia lo que ordenaban. Esa noche pasaron todos en vela. Llorando y lamentándose y culpándose por lo sucedido a la joven.**

**(Fin Flash Back)**

¿Ya termino? –pregunto Soberbia una vez que el anciano salía de la habitación.

Si. Pero aun no despierta, aunque es mejor así. Cuando despierte el dolor por la pérdida de sus alas será tan grande que preferirá morir –decía serio y los pecados agachaban la cabeza.

¿No hay algo que podamos hacer? –pregunto con preocupación Ira.

Yo no soy quien para meterme pero –el hombre demonio los miro a todos –creo que por el bien de ella, comiencen a hacer bien las cosas –fue lo último que dijo dejando antes de marcharse, dejando ese sentimiento de culpa en los pecados.

El tiene razón –dijo al fin Pereza –tenemos que hacer algo al respecto –todos asintieron y muy a su pesar para algunos, ese día los seis pecados hicieron una promesa ante su líder, por y para el bien de ella, aunque eso significara sacrificar la felicidad de ellos.

/o/

Una nueva semana estaba pasando y con ello una nueva prueba que Rachel debía sortear. Esta semana estaba segura que Jesse era quien la estaba poniendo a prueba, pero al final lo corroboro el martes cuando el chico le insinuó que ella debería quedarse con todos los solos del club glee. Rachel en un comienzo le hizo gracia al ver los intentos del chico y hasta le bromeo diciendo que no se esforzara porque no conseguiría nada, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Jesse le sorprendió ya que el siempre le sonreía. Sin duda eso era muy extraño en el, pero supuso que sería por la prueba y lo dejo pasar, pero todo cambio el día miércoles cuando se dio cuenta que los demás pecados no la tomaban tanto en cuenta como antes. Obviamente la relación de cordialidad seguía ahí, pero ya no estaban encima de ella a cada rato bromeando o molestando como antes. Incluso percibió que Quinn trataba de no estar muy cerca de ella e incluso no la miraba a los ojos y eso la desconcertaba y le dolía, pero decidió atribuir ese comportamiento a la ausencia de Dakota a quien por lo demás el día de hoy, viernes, ella había decidido ir a visitar ya que según los chicos, se encontraban un poco descompuesta por el enfrentamiento con aquel ángel, pero nada grave, aunque Rachel no era idiota y sabia que no podía no ser grave si la chica había faltado casi toda la semana.

Así que con esa idea y apenas vio como los pecados se iban para el colegio, ella por primera vez faltaría sin el permiso de sus padre y logro escabullirse hasta la casa frente a ella y no dudo en golpear, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver el estado demacrado de Dakota.

¿Rachel? –susurro la morena con notorias ojeras, unos cuantos moretones en su rostro y sus ojos azules oscurecidos, como si estuviera sin vida.

¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto un poco dudosa y la chica se movió para que entrara provocando un pequeño quejido que no paso desapercibido para la humana.

¿No deberías estar en la escuela? –pregunto el pecado mientras la invitaba a sentarse en el living -¿Quieres tomar desayuno?

Bueno, aun no me comido –decía algo sonrojada –y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, si debería, pero no lo estoy –se encogió de hombros y logro sacar una imperceptible sonrisa en la morena, la primera en esa semana.

Admito que me desconcierta verte aquí –dijo una vez que ambas estaban en la cocina tomando desayuno.

En realidad solo quería visitarse. Estaba preocupada y además los chicos no me dicen mucho sobre tu estado –ambas hicieron una mueca, pero por diferentes motivos.

¿No crees que es extraño que tú, una chica devota de Dios, se preocupe por mí, uno de los pecados capitales quien además te está poniendo a prueba? –vio como Rachel negó rápidamente.

Que seas un pecado no significa que no me preocupe por ti –se acomodo en su asiento –además, tú también te preocupaste por mí el otro día y terminaste así –Dakota volvió a hacer una mueca que oculto detrás de su tasa. Rachel tenía razón, ella había terminado así por preocuparse por ella, pero no fue el ángel quien le provoco ese daño.

Y como llevas esta semana con tu nueva prueba –decidió cambiar de tema y vio el rostro desanimado de Rachel.

Esta semana ha sido muy rara. Sé que Jesse es quien me ha puesto a prueba y de cierta forma no me la ha hecho tan fácil como había pensado, pero ayer –bajo la cabeza con tristeza –ayer se enfado conmigo y me grito y yo me asuste p-porque nunca lo había visto así –se abrazaba a si misma alarmando a el pecado.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto acercándose con cautela.

El…tenia cuernos y una cola… sus ojos eran fríos y oscuros y las llamas –Rachel recreaba la imagen en su mente y temblaba. Nunca imagino que vería a un demonio en toda su magnitud, pero al ver a Jesse quien consideraba a pesar de la situación, un amigo; eso la asusto el doble.

Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. pero esa es nuestra forma natural Rachel –Dakota pasaba sus manos por los brazos de la chica tratando de reconfortarla.

Lo peor de todo es que desde esta semana todos han estado distantes. No sé que les paso, pero no me miran, no me hablan –se detuvo secando sus lagrimas y mirando a la morena -¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto y Dakota la miro desconcertada.

sinceramente no tengo idea –le decía seria mientras por su mente trataba de entender el comportamiento de los chicos. Si no mal recordaba, ahora los pecados se estaban comportando como tal, igual que sus trabajos anteriores donde no se involucraban con sus víctimas. Pero eso la desconcertaba, porque Rachel a pesar de que aun no se explicaba el porqué, era diferente a todos los mortales con los que habían tratado. Esta chica tenía algo especial que lograba que te encariñaras con ella y te sintieras relajado y bien. Sin duda algo había tras ella, por algo Dios la protegía desmesuradamente y Lucifer la quería a toda costa y eso, ella debía averiguarlo.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos y asintió dándole pase para que preguntara -¿Es pecado enamorarse de un pecado? –dijo algo sonrojada y Lujuria sonrió.

No sé si sea pecado –movió la cabeza hacia un lado –pero para un pecado enamorarse de otro es algo prohibido, ahora bien no se en el caso de los humanos.

Alexandra menciono eso una vez –murmuro y la morena de ojos azules la miro frunciendo el ceño –dijo que su "jefe" las castigaba por eso –Dakota se tenso y apretó la mandíbula.

Mira se supone que no debería decirte esto, pero como sé que mi "jefe" no nos puede observar, te lo diré –comenzaba a decir, pero Rachel la detuvo.

Espera ¿Cómo es eso de que no nos puede observar? –preguntaba indignada y asustada por solo imaginarse ser observaba las 24 horas por Lucifer.

Se supone que "el Jefe" nos observa cada vez que interactuamos contigo, a los siete o al menos a ellos porque cuando yo estoy contigo no puede –Rachel la miraba confundida –tengo una teoría sobre eso.

¿Qué teoría? –pregunto queriendo saber la razón, pero Dakota le quito importancia.

Te la diré luego, lo que te voy a contar es más importante –Rachel asintió -¿Cómo crees que nacen los pecados? –la chica negó –en la tierra, cada cierto tiempo, hay humanos que nacen con un "don" por así decirlo y a medida que van creciendo ese don también. Se supone que cada cierto tiempo los pecados se van renovando y es ahí donde entran esos humanos especiales –Rachel mira confundida y Dakota suspira –las personas que cometen actos malvados en vida, actos extremamente malos –agrega para que la chica entendiera –una vez que mueren son enviados a una zona oscura donde una luz los ilumina y le preguntan si quieren trabajar. Ellos obviamente no saben que están muertos y si responden que si, pasan a formar parte de la nueva generación de pecados –Rachel aun no entendía y Dakota se frustraba por ser un asco para explicar las cosas –lo que quiero decir es que los chicos, los seis, anteriormente fueron humanos que cayeron en pecado al extremo y por eso hoy en día representan el pecado al cual cayeron –Rachel abría los ojos sorprendidas.

Eso quiere decir que Quinn… -preguntaba y Dakota asentía.

Quinn era una famosa cantante en el 1930 y a pesar de que era la mejor, era muy soberbia y menos preciaba a los demás. Un día luego de que saliera de un espectáculo, un joven se le acerco declarándole su amor, pero como era de esperarse ella lo desprecio con palabras mordaces. Al otro día encontraron su cuerpo descuartizado –Rachel hacia una mueca de horror –se comprobó que había sido el mismo chico que se le había declarado la noche anterior –finalizo su historia.

¿Y fue igual con los demás? –preguntaba la joven refiriéndose a los pecados mientras Dakota sentía -¿Y qué es eso de que cada cierto tiempo van cambiando?

Antiguamente cada cien años que pasaba un pecado "en servicio" se le daba la oportunidad de volver a la vida si así lo deseaba como premio por su labor –Rachel se sorprendía.

Cuanto llevan ustedes –interrogo y el pecado suspiro y hacia algunas extrañas muecas ya que le había comenzado a doler la espalda.

Ira, Gula y Soberbia llevan 85 años, Avaricia lleva 70, Envidia 50, Pereza 300 y yo 500 –nuevamente Rachel abría los ojos y cuando iba a hablar el pecado la detuvo –mira te quiero pedir que seas discreta. Ellos no saben sobre esto y sinceramente no tengo idea si al pasar los 100 años nuestro jefe les dará la posibilidad de que vuelvan a la vida –Rachel asentía –ahora sé que preguntaras porque Yo y Pereza no hemos "revivido" y sinceramente no tengo idea del porque ella no lo ha hecho, pero en cuanto a mí, eso es complicado porque yo no soy como ellos.

¿A qué te refieres? –indago curiosa.

Cuando ellos vuelven a la vida, les es fácil adaptarse a las nuevas sensaciones que sientes los humanos ya que alguna vez ellos lo fueron. Algunos recuerdas sus vidas pasadas y otros no, pero obviamente olvidaran que fueron pecados y demonios –Rachel asentía y esperaba que la chica continuara –a mí en cambio me costaría más porque como dije, yo soy diferente al resto de los pecados –la joven la animo a que continuara –veras yo antes de ser un demonio fui… -pero de pronto una extraña sensación de terror le invadió de cuerpo y su respiración se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Estás bien? –Rachel preocupada se acerco a ella y la toco haciendo que Lujuria volviera a respirar y la mirara con preocupación.

Hay que ir al instituto de inmediato –se levanto y con un movimiento de dedos cambio su atuendo a uno más presentable.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –grito Rachel tras de ella mientras la veía montar un auto que nunca antes había visto, pero no dudo en subir al asiento del copiloto.

Jesse y Quinn están en peligro –advirtió y dio arranque al motor.

/o/

Jesse luego del primer periodo, había decidido ir al baño a refrescarse ya que se encontraba frustrado al saber que Rachel no había asistido ese día a clases. Mientras se mojaba la cara, sintió como la puerta se abría abruptamente y luego se cerraba de igual forma sin darle tiempo de ver quién era, hasta que sintió unas manos arrinconándolo contra la pared.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le pregunto a la persona que furiosamente lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa.

¿Qué la hiciste a Rachel ayer? –pregunto cabreada Quinn con sus ojos oscurecidos mientras Jesse forcejeaba con ella para que lo soltara.

¡Qué mierda te importa! ¡¿Y quieres soltarme?! –grito enfurecido mientras también sus ojos cambiaban y sus cuernos comenzaban a aparecer.

Escúchame bien idiota –Quinn lo amenazo con su dedo mientras su voz salía más fría de lo normal –no quiero enterarme de que hiciste sufrir a Rachel ¡ENTENDIDO! –gruño mientras también sus cuernos comenzaban a salir, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la nueva presencia hasta que este emitió un gritito.

¡Dios mío! –dijo Kurt entre sorprendido y asustado viendo a los dos demonios quienes al ver como el chico trataba de retirarse, no dudaron en atraparlo para que no saliera del baño.

Escúchame bien porcelana –le advertía Quinn mientras Jesse lo tenía sujetado y con una mano tapaba su boca –mas te vale que olvides lo que acabas de ver o si no, te haremos la vida imposible. ¿Entiendes? –lo miro con sus ojos oscuros y rojos mientras Kurt entre lagrimas asentía.

Rayos. Ojala él no se haya enterado –iba diciendo preocupado Jesse mirando a Quinn ya que la principal regla de los pecados era que ningún humano que no fuera su víctima podía verlos en su forma de demonio –de lo contrario… -sus palabras murieron cuando sintió un frio recorrer la espalda al igual que a Quinn quien cerró los ojos asustada mientras Kurt abría mas los ojos y se desmayaba al ver al ser que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos.

O si no que –murmuro Lucifer en su forma demoniaca al esplendor con su cuerpo completamente rojo, sus largos cuernos, cola y sus alas oscuras mientras miraba a los dos pecados quienes temblaban con solo recordar cómo había terminado Lujuria a manos del demonio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiwis bella people. Yo aquí demostrando que estoy viva XD y sé que me he demorado un montonazo en actualizar, pero debo admitir que aun mi mano no está bien y me duele un montón cuando escribo T-T se que debería ir al doc, pero en realidad los odio… ok no los odio, pero odio esperar porque soy una persona muy acelerada en la vida y como en mi país, mas especifico en mi cuidad, la salud es muy mala, prefiero estar muriendo para ir al médico u.u**

**Dar: Agradezco que te guste mi historia y gracias por tus felicitaciones, solo hago lo que puedo y me alegra que mi fic tiene buena recepción de parte de los lectores, y perdón por la demora, pero creo que tengo una justificación algo justa u.u**

**TasiaKrood: bueno aun no me curo XP. Y en cuanto al cap. Bueno sé que a Dakota le ha tocado duro, pero ahora las cosas iran un poco mejor para ella, aunque hay algunas sorpresas también :o y como digo, hay que esperar para el final y ver que tal jajaja saludos y gracias por la preocupación :D**

**SakuraC319: quiero ver como reaccionas con este cap jajajaja.**

**Hina2310: Te sorprendí (celebra por toda la casa xd) y no soy tan mala u.u… bueee tal vez un poco, pero no te preocupes ya las cosas se están calmando un poco aunque… jajaja te dejare en suspenso ya que conmigo nunca se sabe :oo Y obviamente agradecerte por que te encante mi fic, creo que me emociona un poco saber que les gusta, realmente no me tenía tanta confianza pero me han sorprendido mucho *-***

** : ¿Quién dijo que quiero matarlos para vender sus órganos al mercado negro? Claro que no quiero hacer eso XD y bueno si soy cruel por eso también las dejo en suspenso en este cap muajajajaja y bueno aparecí con el nuevo capitulo así que espero te guste :D**

**Gaby kahio pierce: lo sé, nadie me puede odiar, solo pueden amar-odiarme, ambas juntas, no separadas XD y juro que no la dejare aunque termine con el brazo enyesado por completo :o pero de verdad me tomo mi tiempo para escribir porque me duele mucho mi mano y deditos u.u pero no te preocupes que no dejare la historia además igual falta poco para el final.**

**Jajaja tranqui que ya le toco sufrir a Lucifer y alguien llego a ayudar a Lujuria aunque no se que tan buen ayuda sea :o y en cuanto a contar la historia de cómo se volvieron pecado que creo a eso te refieres (sino acláramelo XD) he pensado en agregarlo en un capitulo al final y el porqué Rachel también es tan importante y bueno igual se explica aquí como Dakota paso de ángel a demonio pero es como una pincelada, luego se sabrá toda la verdad :O**

**Y creo que eso sería todo, ahora habrá más interacción Faberry porque igual de eso es el fic XD y bueno no odien a los nuevos, o en realidad hagan lo que quieran jajaja. Y seré sincera, el cap salió más largo de lo que creí, así que lo corte y lo que comience en el siguiente obviamente será como continuación de este…**

**Muchos besos y abrazos XOXO y que tengan genial semana (perdón por los errores que puedan haber u.u)**

**(Aviso comercial XD: Si lees entre el amor y aullidos, llego la mitad del cap, pero tratare de terminarlo antes del fin de semana, aunque mi manito me duela u.u)**

* * *

**Quinta prueba: Ira y… ¿primera cita?**

* * *

Rachel siempre se había caracterizado por es una chica muy imaginativa. Desde pequeña, siempre soñaba con un mundo de fantasía en donde ella era la protagonista. Su padre siempre le reconoció que tenía gran talento, aunque la joven siempre seguiría su primer sueño de ser una estrella de Broadway. Pero ahora en la situación que se encontraba actualmente, nunca imagino ni en sus más fantásticos sueños que pasaría.

Luego de haber logrado sacar a Quinn y Jesse del colegio, decidieron llevarlos a la casa ya que sabían que estarían a salvo, pero eso no le devolvió la tranquilidad a la morena ya que Quinn aun no despertaba y tenía heridas, aunque no graves, posiblemente dolorosas y ahí estaba ella, en la habitación de la rubia quien dormida en su cama mientras ella limpiaba la sangre de su frente y labio rotos y examinaba con el corazón recogido los moretones de su rostro. Nunca pensó que presenciaría tal acto de brutalidad y eso en el fondo la estaba asustando. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso, pero aun así, al ver el calmo y hermoso aunque ahora algo maltratado rostro de Quinn, tenía claro que por ese peculiar pecado, ella haría lo que fuera.

Mmmmh –de pronto escucho provenir de la garganta de Quinn, mientras el pecado comenzaba a abrir los ojos pesadamente.

Hey –le murmuro la morena mientras el pecado enfocaba su mirada en ella y dejaba escapar una boba sonrisa que se transformo en mueca por el dolor –Ten cuidado –advirtió con preocupación limpiando la herida del labio que comenzaba a sangrarle a la rubia, pero esta atrapo su mano con la de ella y la acaricio tiernamente con el pulgar haciendo que Rachel la mirada a esos hermosos ojos entre verdes y dorados.

Si cada vez que me pase algo estarás tu para cuidarme, tendré que buscar pelea con todo el mundo –dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel abriera los ojos y se ruborizada ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada –Hey, mírame –Quinn soltó su mano para llevarla al mentón de Rachel y levantarle el rostro para enfrentar sus miradas.

¿Qué me estás haciendo Quinn? –susurro Rachel perdida en los ojos del pecado quien acariciaba el rostro de la chica y cerraba los ojos al contacto de tan suave piel.

Lo mismo que tú me haces a mi Rach –respondió la rubia mientras sentían esa cálida sensación en su vientre y comenzaban a acortar distancia, para al fin, después de tanto tiempo, poder conectar sus labios.

Quuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiinnnn –pero una voz las sorprendió y rápidamente se separaron mientras Beth se abalanzaba sobre la cama y la rubia para abrazarla entre lagrimas –tenía miedo de que no despertaras –lloriqueaba mientras Quinn la consolaba y Rachel miraba enternecida aquella escena a pesar de que sabía que no era la persona favorita de Beth.

Ya, ya pequeña. Estoy bien, no te preocupes –decía Quinn mientras la pequeña se aferraba mas a ella y luego se separaba limpiándose las lagrimas y viendo a Rachel para luego correr a ella y abrazarla sorprendiendo a ambas jóvenes.

Gracias por cuidarla –murmuro escondiendo su rostro entre el cuerpo de Rachel –y gracias por salvarme la otra vez de ese tipo malo –la miro con un leve sonrojo a la vez que Rachel le sonreía y Quinn se alegraba de ver esta imagen.

No hay problema pequeña. Por ustedes lo haría una y mil veces –acaricio el cabello de Beth quien asintió sonriéndole y abrazándola más.

Luego de que las chicas hablaran unos minutos más, Beth cayó en los brazos de Morfeo acostada a un lado de Quinn, no sin antes exigir que Rachel las acompañara y así fue como terminaron las tres acostadas en la cama con la pequeña entre las jóvenes.

Me alegra que se lleven bien ahora –susurraba Quinn acariciando el cabello de Beth mientras levantaba la mirada para ver los ojos chocolate de Rachel quien sonreía feliz.

A mí también me alegra mucho –dijo mirando fijamente a la rubia mayor y volvían a perderse entre sus miradas como si experimentaran una gran conexión y con solo mirarse pudieran hablar. Pero de pronto Quinn se puso seria y preocupo a la morena.

Rach. ¿Qué paso exactamente? –pregunto sobre el hecho de hace unas horas atrás ya que ella se había desmayado.

Ni siquiera yo lo tengo claro –murmuro Rachel recordando…

**(Flash Back)**

**Dakota y Rachel corrían por los pasillos del instituto tratando de encontrar a los chicos, de pronto el pecado se detuvo y miro hacia uno de los baños de hombres sintiendo una fuerte presencia.**

**¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Rachel preocupada al ver el estado tenso de la morena de ojos azules.**

**Rachel quédate aquí –dijo la chica y se encamino dentro de baño, pero no duro mucho sola cuando Rachel se animo y entro sorprendiéndose de lo que sus ojos veían.**

**¡SUELTALOS! –grito Dakota a un gran ser de gigantes cuerno y aspecto diabólico que en sus manos tenia a unos maltratados Jesse y Quinn.**

**Quinn –dijo la morena llevándose las manos a su boca mientras el diabólico ser se volteaba y la miraba son una gran sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**Miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo acercándose a Rachel quien estaba aferrada al suelo por el miedo mientras soltaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Quinn y Jesse**

**Aléjate de ella –gruño Dakota mientras rápidamente tomaba su forma de demonio y golpeaba el rostro de Lucifer haciéndolo retroceder.**

**¡COMO TE ATREVES! –vocifero lanzándose contra el pecado mientras Rachel corría por los jóvenes inconscientes.**

**Quinn, Jesse –trataba de que ambos reaccionaran, pero lagrimas salían de sus ojos al verlos en tal estado –Quinn por favor reacciona –suplicaba mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba el cuerpo de la rubia preocupada, pero de pronto vio como Dakota era arrojada contra la pared a su lado y caía al suelo quejándose mientras el demonio reía.**

**Ya no eres tan fuerte mi querida. Sin tus alas no eres nada –decía Lucifer acercándose ahora a Rachel mientras Lujuria trataba de arrastrarse hasta ella para protegerla –ahora iré por ti pequeña –sonrió con malicia mientras gruñía y se lanzaba a atacar a Rachel.**

**NOOOO –grito Lujuria tomando impulso e interponiéndose entre Rachel y el demonio cerrando los ojos para el que sería su golpe final, pero nada paso, por el contrario, vio como Lucifer se quejaba dolorosamente mientras lo veía tomar su mano quemada por la barrera que se había formado alrededor de ellas. Barrera hecha por Rachel igual que aquella vez que apareció el ángel.**

**¡Mierda, que he mas hecho maldita! –se quejaba sujetando su mano lastimada mientras Rachel no entendía nada y miraba al pecado que negaba a la vez que la barrera desaparecía –ahora si me las pagaran –gruño Lucifer desenfundando su espada dispuesto a dar fin a las jóvenes, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe final, tres individuos entraron y uno lo retuvo cortándole la mano con su poderosa espada.**

**No te saldrás con la tuya demonio –grito el Ángel que lo había atacado mientras los otros dos iban por Rachel y los pecados.**

**Aaaaaaaaahh –Lucifer veía su mano perdida mientras gemía de dolor –esto no se quedara así –sentencio mientras desaparecía y el Ángel se volteaba y ayudaba a Lujuria a ponerse de pie.**

**¿Estás bien? –preguntaba con preocupación llamando la atención de Rachel que se encontraba ya de pie apoyando el cuerpo de Quinn en la muralla.**

**¿Qué haces acá Miguel? –sentencio el pecado separándose un poco del joven castaño.**

**Hemos encontrado a un joven inconsciente –dijo uno de los ángeles llamando a atención de los presentes.**

**¡Kurt! –exclamo preocupada la morena al ver a su amigo.**

**El vio a mis chicos convertidos –murmuro Lujuria y el ángel castaño la miro y sonrió tiernamente desconcertando nuevamente a Rachel.**

**Encárgate de él y bórrale el recuerdo –ordeno al ángel de lentes que había encontrado a Kurt mientras asentía –y tu ayúdame a sacarlos de aquí –dijo al otro de rasgos asiáticos quien también asintió y tomo a Jesse para sacarlo mientras Miguel tomaba a Quinn –tranquila no le hare nada –le dijo a Rachel quien la miraba un poco desconfiada y sacaba a la rubia.**

**Vamos –le dijo Lujuria ya en su forma humana mientras ella sentía y salían hacia el auto.**

**(Fin Flash Back)**

¡¿Qué mierda hacen ellos aquí?! –Ambas chicas se miraron preocupadas mientras escuchaban los gritos de Santana y bajaban al primer piso topándose a los pecados de un lado y a cuatro jóvenes con alas blancas del otro.

Trátanos bien demonios, si no quieres que te destruyamos –decía un moreno de ojos claros que todos reconocieron como el que había aparecido la vez anterior.

Ya quisieras chico de plástico. Acércate y veamos quien es mejor –desafiaba la latina.

¡CALLATE SANTANA! –grito irritada Dakota haciendo que la joven bajara la cabeza apenada.

Eres una dominada –se burlaba el ángel.

Silencio tu también Brody –ordeno el ángel castaño que Rachel reconoció como Miguel.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Quinn y todos voltearon a ver a las chicas.

Al fin despiertas –sonreía Jesse quien se encontraba igual de golpeado que la rubia –aunque con una enfermera como Rachel es comprensible que no demores en estar bien –murmuro un poco triste.

Es bueno que estén aquí. Ahora podemos hablar –dijo Dakota y miro al ángel castaño quien asintió sonriéndole, hecho que hacía sospechar a los pecados y sobre todo a cierta pelirroja que no le agradaba ver tanta sonrisita hacia su morena.

¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Y porque ellos están aquí? –decía Santana aun en posición defensiva, aunque Brittany trataba de calmarla.

Hemos venido a ayudarles –dijo el ángel –Soy Miguel –se presento a continuación.

¿Ayudarnos a qué? –gruño la latina -¿Y eres Miguel, ese Miguel? –pregunto ahora con un poco de duda.

Si es Miguel, el arcángel –informo Dakota haciendo sonreír al ángel –y las cosas con Lucifer se están complicando demasiado así que es mejor que tengamos más ayuda para proteger a Rachel, porque es obvio que hemos fallado en muestra misión y ella nos importa demasiado como para ponerla en peligro –todos los pecados asentían mientras la nombrada bajaba la cabeza apenada y Quinn le apretaba la mano dándole animo y murmurándole un _no te preocupes._

¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendremos que poner a prueba a Rachel? –pregunto Jesse llamando a atención de todos los pecados y la aludida, para después volver a ver a Dakota.

No exactamente –contesto entre dientes mientras los ángeles la miraban confundidos y ella suspiro –tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo, digamos que es como una ley de los pecados. Como las tienen los arcángeles –aclaro y el castaño asintió –si no terminamos un trabajo, es probable que dejemos de ser pecados y nuestras almas vaguen por la eternidad sin encontrar el descanso eterno –informo y los pecados dejaron salir un gemido reprimido por la noticia.

Entonces debemos seguir con esto –dijo Quinn mientras miraba de reojo a la morena a su lado.

Así es, pero podemos hacerlo más suave, ya saben –se encogió de hombros el pecado –ahora bien, en cuanto a ellos –apunto a los ángeles –he hablado con Miguel y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que se integraran al colegio para ayudarnos s proteger a Rachel. Sé que esta todo este tema de rivalidad entre ángeles y demonios, pero les pido que por esta vez dejen de lado eso –miro a sus chicos y estos asintieron –y espero lo mismo de ustedes –Miguel asintió.

Ya oyeron a la dama chicos –dijo a sus subordinados quienes asintieron, aunque el moreno de ojos azules no de buena manera.

Bueno creo que eso sería todo –dijo la morena –esta semana será tu turno –miro a Santana quien asintió –además creo que será un poco más relajada ya que es seguro que Lucifer no aparecerá. Tomara tiempo que sane sus heridas así que digamos que estaremos en paz.

Puedo hablar contigo un segundo –Miguel se acerco a Lujuria quien asintió haciendo una extraña mueca mientras los pecados estaban alerta –en privado –agrego el ángel y la joven apunto hacia las escaleras para guiarlo a su habitación.

Dakota –llamo Alexandra con preocupación mientras la morena volteaba y la mirada.

No te preocupes. Y espero que no hagan problemas. Conózcanse, hablen o que se yo –se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras.

Una vez que Lujuria y el arcángel llegaron a la habitación de esta, el joven no dudo un segundo y se acerco a la chica acariciando su mejilla suavemente mientras la chica ni se inmutaba.

Estas igual de hermosa que antes –murmuro mirándola embobado, mientras la morena se alejaba sutilmente. Aunque no estaba segura, ella sabía que Miguel intentaría algo.

Pensé que querías hablar algo importante –frunció el ceño y el joven asintió.

Yo solo quería disculparme –bajo la cabeza –debí haberte defendido aquel entonces y no dejar que Dios te desterrada, pero estaba herido –miro con un poco de resentimiento y Dakota suspiro.

No fue tu culpa Miguel. Yo me enamore de una humana y tuve mi castigo por ello. No tu –el chico hizo una mueca –y en cuanto a lo otro, sabes que yo nunca te di esperanzas –el castaño bajo la mirada mordiéndose el labio y negando.

Sé que debí esforzarme más. Si lo hubiera hecho quizás tu no hubieras cometido ese error –la miro fijamente, pero el pecado negó.

Nunca digas eso –lo apunto con el dedo –enamorarme de ella nunca fue un error –dijo con odio. El chico asintió y guardo silencio unos minutos mientras la morena miraba hacia un lado, lo que provoco que el joven se acercara a ella y la abrazara quedando frente a frente.

Sé que aun conservas tu pureza –Dakota se sonrojo. A pesar de que ella el pecado que representaba la lujuria, ella aun seguía manteniéndose virgen tal cual era en su época de ángel –y se que aun conservas tu don –apretó la mandíbula mientras recordaba el don que le se había dado como ángel, aquel don que le había traído tanto problemas ahora como demonio. El don de la bondad –dame la oportunidad de ayudarte y estoy seguro que Dios te perdonara y te dejara volver –Dakota lo miro y se separo rápidamente.

No necesito su misericordia ni la tuya –gruño mientras apretaba sus puños –estoy rota. Soy inservible –comenzaban a correr lagrimas de sus ojos mientras Miguel preocupado se acercaba –me quitaron mis alas cuando fui ángel. Me las quitaron ahora siendo demonio. No sirvo para nada –negaba con rabia a la vez que Miguel a aferraba en su cuerpo para contenerla –ni siquiera merezco el amor que me tienes, ni el de nadie –lo miro –tampoco mi amor es suficiente para quien amo –el ángel abrió los ojos –lo siento Miguel, pero amo a alguien más y como dije hace quinientos años atrás, tu para mi eres solo un buen amigo –se separo sutilmente mientras se secaba las lagrimas y el ángel trataba de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

Es ella cierto –murmuro mientras Lujuria lo miraba sin entender –la chica pelirroja es a quien amas.

Ella es la hija de la nieta de Alexia –dijo –la humana de quien me enamore en ese entonces. Si el destino la puso en mi camino, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad y nunca lo haría –le aclaro y cuando Miguel iba a decir algo, escucharon una pelea desde abajo y el ángel a regañadientes salió de la habitación.

¿Estas bien? –Lujuria se había quedado ahí y se sorprendió cuando vio a Pereza acercarse a ella y tocar su mejilla provocando que mecánicamente cerrara los ojos al contacto de su amada –¿te hizo algo? –Lujuria negó.

Solo estábamos aclarando cosas del pasado –dijo mirándola –nada más.

He oído lo que has dicho –Lujuria la miro sorprendida y bajo la cabeza, pero Pereza hizo que la mirase –déjame curarte –sabía que no hablaba de sus heridas físicas, sino que de las emocionales –déjame protegerte a mi ahora –la miraba profundamente mientras Lujuria comenzaba a llorar –déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo y que este amor, nuestro a amor, es trascendental –Lujuria no aguanto más y se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja mientras ambas caían a la cama entre besos y caricias. No importaba Lucifer en ese momento, no importaba que los chicos estuvieran abajo, no importaba Miguel. Solo eran ellas dos, entregándose su amor por primera vez, conectándose más allá de lo físico y así la ropa había comenzado a estorbar y ellas solo pudieron dejarse amar la una a la otra, aunque no sabían que Miguel había vuelto y miraba triste y serio la imagen, pero algo lo sorprendió. Lo sorprendió el ver como las heridas del cuerpo de Lujuria comenzaban a curarse.

El amor lo cura todo –dijo suspirando dándose por vencido y bajando para llevarse a sus ángeles y marcharse de la casa.

/o/

Ya se encontraban a mediados de la nueva semana y Rachel parecía muy feliz y más tranquila que la semana anterior. A pesar de que Santana la había molestado un poco con eso de que tenía que ponerla a prueba, la latina se había contenido demasiado y no había llegado al extremo, por tanto no había sido tan difícil. Además debía admitir que el acercamiento que estaba teniendo con Quinn la ayudaba bastante. En cada recreo las chicas andaban tomadas de la mano mientras se susurraban tiernas palabras y se dedicaban alguno que otro mimo, pero aun así no se habían besado. Según Quinn, dijo que quería haber las cosas bien, como lo hacían los humanos y quería llevar a la chica a algunas citas y esas cosas, aunque Rachel le había dicho que no era necesario, en el fondo estaba muy contenta de que Quinn demostrara total interés.

También ella había atribuido su tranquilidad al saber que los ángeles, Brody, Miguel, Mike y Artie, se habían integrado al colegio para protegerla y eso le hacía pensar que también podrían ayudar a los pecados para que no corrieran peligro en caso de que Lucifer decidiera hacer algo. Aunque a veces veía que Brody tenía algunos roces con Santana y Quinn, pero siempre estaba Miguel o Dakota para detener cualquier problema.

Ella no sabía que tenía ese chico, y a pesar de que era extremadamente atractivo, había algo en su actitud que no la convencía del todo, sin contar que Dakota le había mencionado que ese joven era quien ocupada su lugar siendo el ángel de la bondad, cuando el pecado le aclaro que ella en el pasado no había vivido como humana, sino como ángel.

Dejando de pasar esa observación, otro punto positivo que Rachel debía rescatar, era que cada vez estaba teniendo una mejor relación con Beth y eso le alegraba y alegraba a Quinn. Sin duda no podía de dejar de pensar que cuando las chicas cumplieran su cuota como pecados, volvieran a la vida y formaran una familia, aunque no estaba segura si después de tanto tiempo la recordarían, además de obviar el tema de que a Beth le faltaban cincuenta años –_Tal vez Dakota pueda hacer algo al respecto._

Hey ¿en que estas? –Quinn la saco de sus pensamientos mientras estaban en clases de literatura y ella le sonrió.

Solo estaba pensado –respondió y Quinn asintió no muy convencida, pero aun así tomo su mano y la beso.

Está bien –dijo y volvieron a poner atención a la clase.

Luego de que ese día terminara, Rachel se dirigía hacia su casillero mientras el grupo de pecados y ángeles hablaban animadamente detrás de ella, así que en ese momento ninguno se percato de cómo un joven se acercaba con rapidez a la morena e impactaba con ella tirándola al piso mientras un misterioso insecto saltaba al cuerpo de Rachel.

Hey Azimo, fíjate por dónde vas –gruño Quinn mientras ayudaba a la chica a ponerse de pie y entre todos mataban con la mirada al chico.

Lo siento, lo siento –de disculpada fingidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro y seguía su camino dejando a todos molestos.

Es un estúpido –murmuro Santana y todos asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia afuera del establecimiento. Pero de lo que ninguno fue consciente, era de estaban siendo vigilados por Azimo quien cuando vio que los jóvenes se marcharon, entro a un baño de hombres y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y caía estrepitosamente al piso mientras de pie se encontraba un demonio el cual reía.

Fuiste de buen uso muchacho –murmuro al cuerpo inconsciente y luego desapareció para llegar al infierno.

¿Qué tal? –pregunto un ansioso Lucifer que aun no lograba regenerar sus manos del todo, mirando al demonio.

Perfectamente. El insecto ya está en el cuerpo de la chica. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tenga efecto –sonrió con malicia junto a Lucifer.

Muy bien, ahora puedes retirarte –ordeno y el demonio asintió y desapareció –ahora quiero ver que harán –murmuro mientras miraba por un televisor a los jóvenes ángeles y demonios.

/o/

El día sábado al fin había llegado y ella se encontraba completamente nerviosa. Hoy daría un gran paso y necesitaba estar impecable, así que dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, Quinn salió de su habitación y bajo a la primera planta escuchando la exclamación de todos los presentes.

Woow te ves hermosa –decía Beth mientras la rubia se ruborizaba.

Beth tiene razón –decía Dakota acercándose y dándole ánimos –estoy segura de que a Rachel le encantaras mas todavía –le sonreía.

¿No se supone que nosotros deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? –pregunto Brody frunciendo el ceño mientras los ángeles lo miraban –ella es un peligro para Rachel –se quejaba.

Mira idiota –Saltaba Santana defendiendo a su amiga –te puedo asegurar que para esta rubia culona Rachel es tan importante, que nadie la podría proteger mejor que ella –lo amenazaba, pero el chico no de dejaba intimidar –además no sé porque demonios están en nuestra casa –se quejaba mirando a Dakota y es que desde que habían aparecido los ángeles, Britt había creado una extraña amistad con Artie y Mike y eso de cierta forma ponía celosa a la latina quien no se despegaba de su rubia cuando los chicos aparecían por allí.

Yo tampoco lo es –murmuraba Alexandra mientras veía de mala manera a Miguel, quien pasaba mucho tiempo con su morena y siempre le dirigía miraditas sospechosas –estúpido –escupía por lo bajo sin ser escuchada.

Ellos están aquí porque estamos organizando las cosas para proteger a Rachel. Ha pasado casi una semana y no hemos sabido nada de Lucifer y como ahora nos hemos rebelado contra él, no podemos simplemente bajar al infierno y ver cómo va –explicaba Dakota –Por eso debemos estar atentos ya que aunque estoy segura de que no está recuperado al cien por ciento, puede sorprendernos y no queremos eso –todos asintieron.

Pero podrías juntarte tu solo con Miguel –seguía Santana y todos rodaban los ojos mientras el Ángel asentía feliz a la idea, sin duda aun no se daría por vencido con Dakota, aunque esta le hubiera dejado los puntos más que claros.

Oooh no, claro que no –dijo Alexandra tomando por la cintura posesivamente a la morena quien solo negaba y reía por la situación, mientras la pelirroja y el castaño se mataban con la mirada.

Bueno eeeh, esto es todo muy bonito, pero yo debo ir por mi cita –dijo Quinn volviendo a llamar la atención de todos.

Suerte Quinnie –decía Britt abrazándola.

Dile a Rach que le mando saludos –decía Beth.

No estés nerviosa, relájate y disfruta –decía Alexandra mientras se acercaba tomada de la mano de Dakota, ya que ambas habían decidido dar la noticia de que estaban juntas al inicio de semana.

Tranquila, que todo saldrá bien –animaba como siempre Dakota.

Eres una puta suertuda. Mas te vale que la trates bien, de lo contrario yo te daré una paliza –decía Jesse con una sonrisa y la rubia negaba riendo.

Solo me queda decir… -decía Santana haciendo suspenso y llamando a atención de todos –si te pones traviesa, usa protección –Quinn abrió los ojos como plato mientras se ponía roja a más no poder y los demás rodaban los ojos.

¡Santana! –la regañaron las tres pecados mayores.

Bien, solo vete pronto –agrego Dakota mientras hasta los ángeles le deseaban suerte a la rubia, excepto por cierto moreno que estaba cruzado de brazos–se libre mi pequeño saltamontes –dijo riendo y empujándola hacia afuera, para luego volver a la sala.

Tengo una pregunta –murmuro Britt y todos la miraron -¿No se supone que Dios castiga el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo? –pregunto a los Ángeles mientras Dakota ponía especial atención a la respuesta.

Bueno veras… -decía Artie rascándose la cabeza y mirando a Mike.

Si es amor verdadero, a él no le importa el género –dijo Miguel y Dakota hizo una mueca.

Qué abierto de mente se ha puesto con el tiempo –dijo amargamente, pero no se percato de su error hasta que todos la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

¿Cómo sabes que antes no lo aceptaba? –pregunto Brody frunciendo el ceño y la morena se removía incomoda mientras intercambiaba miradas entre sus compañeros y Miguel.

/o/

Rachel echaba un vistazo nuevamente al reloj y volvía a verse al espejo dándose palabras de ánimo y tratando de relajarse. Aunque debía admitir que desde el jueves, había estado un poco irritante en ocasiones e incluso furiosa, pero simplemente lo dejo pasar por ser que Santana la estaba poniendo a prueba y quizá era una broma de la latina. Nuevamente volvió a mirarse al espejo mientras sentía ese incomodo dolor bajo su nuca que enseguida se le paso.

¿Puedo pasar cariño? –pregunto su madre mientras ella asentía y Shelby entraba –te ves preciosa mi vida ¿Tienes alguna cita? –pregunto la mujer mientras Rachel sonreía radiante -¿Y es algún chico que conozca? –a penas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la morena se puso seria y nerviosa.

Mmmh, mama no es con un chico…es con una… amiga –murmuro mientras Shelby fruncía el ceño –es una cita de amigas –agrego nerviosa mientras su madre asentía aun con desconfianza, pero para la suerte de la joven, el sonido del timbre llamo la atención de ambas y bajaron.

¿Qué es lo que desea? –pregunto Hiram al abrir la puerta y toparse con una nerviosa Quinn.

Uuuh, buenas tardes señor, ¿Se encontrara Rachel? –pregunto con educación mientras era escaneada de pies a cabeza por el hombre quien la miraba un poco desconfiado.

¿Y puedo saber para que la necesita señorita…? –preguntaba el hombre con voz intimidante.

Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Vivo al frente desde hace un mes y medio –explico y el hombre asintió –vengo porque saldré en una cita con su hija –agrego a la vez que el hombre se ponía rojo.

¡¿Cómo es eso de que saldrá en una cita con mi hija?! –pregunto indignado mientras la rubia se sorprendía y asustaba a la vez.

¡Padre! –lo regaño Rachel quien para salvación de la rubia, llegaba justo en ese momento junto a su madre.

Mi vida –decía el hombre -¿Cómo es eso que saldrás en una cita con esta jovencita? –pregunto entre dientes y Rachel se asusto un poco.

Papi, solo es una cita entre amigas, nada mas –dijo rápidamente mientras la rubia abría los ojos y se indignaba por lo que había escuchado, pero sabía que no era momento de reclamarle a Rachel.

¿Estas segura cielo? –pregunto con cautela Hiram.

¡claro que lo estoy papá! –dijo alterada, pero luego se relajo un poco –ahora si me disculpan –se despidió de ambos adultos y salió cerrado la puerta mientras Quinn la seguía.

Me alegro haber dejado las flores en casa –murmuro la rubia no lo suficientemente bajo, ya que la pequeña morena se volteaba a mirarla.

¿Me tenias flores? Quinn yo las quiero –hacia un tierno puchero, mientras Quinn le abría la puerta del auto y la invitaba a pasar.

No creo que sea lo correcto, ya que las "amigas" no regalan ramos de flores a otras amigas –dijo con real tono molesto mientras Rachel suspiraba frustrada.

No empieces Quinn –dijo de mala gana y la rubia solo apretó el volante, mientras la morena se daba cuenta de su error –mira lo siento, pero sabía que si mis padres se enteraban de la situación real, quizá te hubieran corrido de la casa y no me hubieran dejado verte. Solo no quería arruinar nuestra primera cita –la rubia la miro seria, pero luego se relajo -¿Podemos borrar todo lo anterior y hacer que desde aquí comienza nuestra cita? –pregunto y la rubia sonrió.

Me parece una buena idea –dijo Quinn mientras prendía el motor y partían a su lugar. No sabía qué era lo que tenía Rachel, pero simplemente no podía enojarse con ella. Quizá se debía a que realmente la amaba.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Rachel se sorprendió de ver el restaurant en el que estaban. Sin duda era uno de los más elegantes del lugar y aunque se sentía mal por pensar lo caro que le debió salir a Quinn, por otro lado estaba totalmente complacida con la atención y romanticismo de esta.

Ven, vamos –el pecado la saco de su mundo cuando le tendió la mano y así ambas entraron para que la morena se llevara la enorme sorpresa de ver solo una mesa en el centro adornada con velas y flores –quería que fuera algo intimo y especial. Ya sabes –dijo Quinn cuando Rachel la miro.

Buenas tardes señoritas. Pasen por aquí por favor –apareció el mozo invitándolas a tomar asiento, mientras Quinn corría la silla a Rachel y la morena se sonrojaba por el acto de "caballerosidad" de la rubia –aquí tienen –les extendió el menú -¿Desean beber algo? Les puedo ofrecer el vino de la casa.

Está bien –asintió Quinn mientras Rachel la miraba atónita –gracias –dijo cuando el hombre había finalizado y se marchaba.

Quinn –murmuro la morena cuando el hombre se había ido y la rubia levantaba la mirada del menú para verla –¿no somos muy jóvenes para beber?

No te preocupes Rach, solo será una copa, y si no quieres no bebas, pero ¿no es el vino la sangre de Cristo? Así que no creo que sea tan malo–dijo riendo y Rachel rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa.

Cuando las jóvenes ya habían pedido para comer, se instalo entre ellas una amena conversación con alguno que otro coqueteo de ambas partes que hacia sonrojar a ambas, haciendo más especial esa ya ahora noche.

Sabes es extraño lo que me pasa contigo –hablaba Quinn una vez que habían terminado de comer –nunca antes me había pasado. Siempre que teníamos que hacer este tipo de trabajo, a mí nunca me importaba la persona, pero cuando te vi –le tomo la mano a la morena que seguía maravillada la conversación del pecado –supe que serias diferente y ciertamente eso me asusto. Yo nunca había sentido algo así, era algo totalmente nuevo para mí y por eso fui algo fría en un comienzo –aclaraba mientras Rachel recordaba su comienzo –pero luego no sé, San y Britt me aconsejaron y me apoyaron y yo decidí dejarme llevar y ver qué era lo que sentías tu por mí, por eso mi comportamiento en la fiesta –Rachel recordó cuando bailaron juntas y casi se besaron en la fiesta de Noah –_estúpidos policías –_pensó la morena –pero luego apareció Jesse –la rubia había una mueca –estaba tan celosa por verlo como interactuaba contigo y pensaba que tal vez con el serias feliz, como él era un chico y no una chica –Rachel ahora era la que hacia la mueca, Jesse era guapo y le agradaba mucho, además de que tenían muchas cosas en común, pero solo lo veía como un amigo –y me hervía la sangre, pero aun así las chicas me daban ánimo para acercarme a ti, pero cuando estaba decidida, supimos lo de Lucifer y me dio pánico, me dio pánico pensar que el te podía hacer algo y yo no podía defenderte, por eso nuevamente era distante contigo –Rachel la miraba un poco emocionada –pero ahora, ahora que se que sientes lo mismo que yo, se que seremos felices y… -dejaba escapar una risa –se que tal vez sea apresurado y un poco loco y quizá te espante, pero realmente me imagino un futuro contigo y Beth, las tres siendo una familia, una hermosa familia feliz.

Oooh Quinn –decía Rachel con lágrimas de felicidad ya que ella también se lo había imaginado.

Espera aun no termino –decía el pecado y se ponía de pie para luego arrodillarse al lado de una ahora sorprendida y confusa Rachel –no te pediré matrimonio ahora –aclaraba mientras la morena dejaba escapar aire –se que no soy el mejor partido partiendo porque ni siquiera soy humana, sino un pecado, Soberbia para ser exactos, pero quiero que siempre estás segura de que tratare de darte lo mejor de mí y nunca defraudarte, porque tu Rachel Berry, te mereces lo mejor, y aunque suene soberbio –ambas reían –creo que yo estoy cerca de lograr serlo, así que quiero hacerte esa promesa y quiero sellarla con esto –sacaba un pequeño estuche y lo abría mostrando una pulsera de oro con un grabado que decía "_prometo ser perfecta, para que seamos perfectas juntas"_

Quinn… es hermoso –decía con lágrimas de felicidad Rachel mientras la rubia le ponía la pulsera y la morena la abrazaba fuertemente para luego separarse y quedarse mirando a los ojos ambas perdidas en la mirada de la otra. Rachel lo había deseado toda la semana, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y sentía que ese era el momento, así que con valentía comenzaba a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Quinn, pero en el último momento, la rubia desvió el rostro, mientras una Rachel confundida sentía un cálido beso en su frente.

No te adelantes mi pequeña princesa –le susurro Quinn mientras Rachel se ruborizaba –vamos es hora de llevarte a tu casa.

Y así emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Rachel. Una vez que llegaron, ambas se bajaron y Rachel pudo notar lo nerviosa que estaba Quinn.

Ha sido una cita preciosa –dijo la morena y Quinn le sonreía –tu eres preciosa –agrego y la rubia se ruborizo –y creo que no debes esperar mucho, porque para mí, tu ya eres perfecta –la rubia la miro con emoción –pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentir temor –dijo y era que en el transcurso del viaje a su casa, no había parado de pensar en eso.

¿A que le temes Rachel? Yo prometo no hacerte daño –decía Quinn acercándose con cautela hacia la morena quien negaba y se abrazaba a si misma mostrándose totalmente vulnerable.

No es eso. sé que nunca me harías daño Quinn –susurraba y la rubia se acercaba y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos levantándolo y haciendo que la mirase –tengo miedo de que pase algo malo. Temo a Lucifer –aclaraba y Quinn suavizaba su rostro.

Nada malo te pasara Rachel. Los chicos te protegerán. Yo te protegeré. No tienes de que preocuparte –trataba de reconfortarla, pero nuevamente la morena negaba.

No es por mi Quinn –la rubia fruncía el ceño –tengo miedo de que te haga algo a ti y te separe de mi vida –comenzaba a derramar lagrimas mientras Quinn preocupada trataba de limpiárselas. Debía admitir que muy en el fondo ella también temía un poco.

Tranquila. No te liberaras de mi tan fácilmente –decidió decir con humor para pasar ese tenso momento y lo logro ya que Rachel rio un poco y se quedaron mirando a los ojos.

¿Me creerías si te dijera que te amo? –pregunto Rachel con su corazón a mil.

¿Me creerías tú a mí si yo te dijera que te amo? –pregunto Quinn mientras miles de emociones la atravesaban y no podía despegar su mirada de la de Rachel mientras a la morena le sucedía lo mismo y en el fondo ambas sentían que ese era el momento perfecto para que al fin sucediera lo que tanto habían deseado. Así que como si ambas estuvieran conectadas, comenzaron a romper el espacio y al fin, unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, provocando un pequeño gemido de satisfacción en ambas. Era su primer beso, el más importante y como tal hacia que sus emociones aumentaran a mil. Eran tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que ninguna podía explicarlo, así que solo siguieron ahí, besándose, saboreándose y reconociéndose hasta que la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran y ambas con los ojos cerrados aun controlando los temblores de sus cuerpos hasta que nuevamente se miraron a los ojos y sin que hubieran palabras, volvieron a fundirse en un beso, pero esta vez era un poco más pasional. Ambas movían sus labios sincronizadamente, como si siempre se hubieran besado, como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas, hasta que Quinn paso su lengua sobre los labios de Rachel pidiendo acceso y esta última no dudo en dárselo y un nuevo gemido salía desde su garganta cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Quinn recorrerla por dentro deleitándola. Ellas estaban felices, estaban en su mundo y no había fuerza humana que las sacara de ahí o al menos eso pensaban, porque lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observadas, estaban siendo vigiladas por alguien que al verlas estaba completamente furibundo, en cólera absoluta, asi que sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta de la casa y salió hacia las chicas.

¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! –ambas chicas se separaban asustadas mientras miraban a un furioso Hiram que estaba completamente rojo y que con esa mirada mataría a cualquiera y como dicen, lo bueno no duraba para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente he vuelto otra vez (yeeeeei, la people se vuelve loca) *o***

**Bueno, bueno, dejando eso de lado, solo quiero decir que es cap. es un poco más corto que el anterior y en un comienzo iba a ser más largo ya que también incluiría la sexta prueba, pero luego pensé que si la ponía aquí el próximo capítulo a ese sería el ultimo y dije, naaa no has avisado que sería el final así que mejor dales tiempo para que lo procesen XD y esto salió así que no se jejejeje.**

**Así que ya saben seria el dos capítulos más, un epilogo y un capítulo especial que seria para explicar cómo las chicas llegaron a ser pecados y el porqué Rachel puede hacer esas barreras y es tan importante para DIOH XD**

**Espero que les guste y que comenten y nos veremos más adelante, besos y abrazos y que tengan excelente semana XOXOXO**

**Any Mime: Bueno me alegra que te gustara el extenso cap anterior… este no es tan largo pero igual espero te guste. Lo de mi mala costumbre, bueno que puedo decir me gusta el suspenso jajajaja, pero ahora no es tanto o eso creo. Hiram, Hiram, Hiram. Decir que esta hecho una fiera es poco, pero ya lo sabrás ahora y creo que se sorprenderán y el insecto :o tal vez tenias razón en tu teoría ¿Lo harán descubierto a tiempo? Ya lo sabrás. Y los angeles junto a los demonios juntos trabajando jajajaj no se que estaba pesando, bueno en realidad sí, pero pronto todo se sabrá y el porqué de que Rachel pueda hacer esos campos. A propósito mi mano esta mejor, no fui al médico XD, pero igual de vez en cuando me duele mucho y otros días está bien, así que heme aquí. Muchos saludos y gracias por los comentarios.**

* * *

**La marca de la bestia**

A lo largo de toda su vida siempre se vio envuelta en situaciones difíciles y dolorosas, se podría decir que estaba, de cierta forma, acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, la que se presentaba en ese momento no solo le traía consecuencias a ella sino que a otros a quienes ella valoraba y porque no decirlo, también amaba.

La morena se removía incomoda mientras se sentía observada aunque eso ella lo sabía, pero aun así ese sentimiento en su interior le decía que meditara su siguiente movimiento si no quería que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

¿Y bien? responde lo que el chico de plástico pregunto –dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos mientras tanto ángeles como pecados la miraban esperando una respuesta.

S-Sera mejor que nosotros nos marchemos –dijo dudoso Miguel y Dakota lo miro frunciendo el ceño y murmurando un "_sí, corre cobarde"._

Espera, yo no me iré sin oír su respuesta –dijo el moreno de ojos azules.

Esto no nos incumbe Brody y si yo digo que nos marcharemos, ¡Nos marcharemos! –dijo Miguel enfrentando al ángel quien a regañadientes comenzó a caminar a la salida seguido de los otros ángeles –si necesitas ayuda, cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estaré –le digo a Dakota quien asintió y el chico se marcho dejando solo a los pecados.

Entonces… -preguntaba Jesse mientras Dakota suspiraba y se sentaba en el sillón individual frente a los otros.

Yo antes de ser un pecado… -se mordió la lengua mirando la expresión de los jóvenes. Era obvio que si les contaba de su pasado, ellos preguntarían y sinceramente ella no quería hablarles de ciertas cosas, como sus vidas pasadas.

¿Antes de ser pecado…? –insistía Santana con impaciencia y la morena de ojos claros hacia una mueva.

Yo antes de ser un pecado, fui un ángel, el ángel de la bondad más específicamente –se decidió a decir al final y todos abrían la boca –por eso conozco a Miguel y se eso de Dios. Fui un ángel que cometió un error y lo condenaron por tanto se me quitaron mis alas y termine siendo un demonio.

¿Fuiste un ángel? –decía sorprendido Jesse.

¿Nosotros también lo fuimos? –preguntaba Beth.

¿Qué hiciste para que te desterraran? –agregaba Santana y Dakota suspiraba frustrada ya que sabía que eso terminaría pasando.

Si fui un ángel, no ustedes no lo fueron y me desterraron porque me enamore de una humana cuando nos enviaron a una misión a la tierra –finalizo a las preguntas y todos solo la miraban procesando.

¿Quién era ella? –pregunto de pronto Alexandra –la chica de quien te enamoraste –dijo seria y el pecado se movía incomoda.

Tú Bisabuela –se animo a decir y vio como la pelirroja fruncía el ceño pensado quizá que cosas de Dakota. Sin duda esa situación no le gustaba para nada.

Entonces si nosotros no fuimos ángeles ¿Qué fuimos? –pregunto Britt llamando la atención de todos quienes nuevamente miraron a Lujuria.

Ustedes fueron humanos –respondió y ellos abrían la boca.

Pero si fuimos humanos ¿Por qué no fuimos ángeles? –y ahí venia la pregunta que la morena no quería responder.

¿Y porque nosotros no recordamos eso y tu si? – Santana agrego la otra pregunta que no quería responder.

Miren esto es muy complicado –dijo haciendo una mueca –además no estoy de ánimo para tener esta conversación con ustedes –agrego de forma borde ya que esa era su única defensa para salir de ese asunto.

Pero prometiste que no nos ocultarías más cosas –ataco Beth apuntándola acusatoriamente mientras Dakota se removía. Sabía que la pequeña tenía razón, pero ella realmente no estaba preparada para hablar sobre las vidas pasadas de los pecados y menos explicarles que por las acciones que habían cometido en vida, terminaron siendo pecados. Demonios, si hasta con lo poco y nada que le conto a Rachel sobre la vida de Quinn había dejado shockeada a la joven y eso que había omitido mucha información. No, sin duda ella no estaba preparada para afrontar el tener que matar la felicidad de sus amigos.

Lo siento, pero es por su bien. ¡Y NO INSISTAN! –levanto la voz al ver cómo iban a protestar, aunque sabía que eso no duraría mucho, pero para su salvación, escucharon un fuerte y furioso grito desde la casa de enfrente mientras todos se miraban y luego veían a Santana quien tenía sus ojos brillantes.

Demonios, está muy enojado –murmuro la latina y todos salieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía

/o/

¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! –grito su padre mientras ambas lo miraban asustadas -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?! –pregunto saliendo de la casa y acercándose a ambas jóvenes.

P-Papa pu-puedo expli-explicarlo –decía nerviosa la morena mirando asustada a su padre y es que realmente lo desconocía. Nunca en su vida lo había visto así.

¡Y CLARO QUE ME LO EXPLICARAS! –dijo Hiram agarrándola fuertemente del brazo mientras Rachel se quejaba –PERO LO HARAS ADENTRO DE LA CASA –comenzó a arrastrarla lastimándola, pero de pronto sintió como una fuerte mano lo tomaba de la muñeca.

SUELTELA. LA ESTA LASTIMANDO –dijo furiosa Quinn mientras separaba a Rachel de su padre y la abrazaba ya que la morena había comenzado a llorar.

¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO A TRATARME ASI MOCOSA ASQUEROSA! –Hiram se acerco furioso a Quinn tratando de intimidarla, pero el pecado no se inmutaba y lo enfrentaba mirándole furiosamente mientras Rachel se aferraba a su brazo sollozando.

CLARO QUE LO TENGO –grito –LO TENGO PORQUE SOY LA NOVIA DE SU HIJA –tanto padre como hija abrieron los ojos –Y PORQUE LA AMO, NO PERMITIRE QUE LA LASTIME –lo empujo con su mano y Hiram retrocedió unos pasos abriendo y cerrando la boca procesando las palabras de la rubia.

Quinn, por favor –murmuro Rachel apretando su mano y mirando con preocupación a la chica –será mejor que te marches y evitemos problemas –dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras Quinn negaba.

No te dejare con él. No así como se encuentra –dijo la rubia acariciando su mejilla con preocupación mientras el padre de la morena miraba todo.

¡QUE TE LARGES CARAJO! –dijo Hiram empujando a Quinn quien cayó al piso.

¡Quinn! –chillo Rachel queriendo ir al socorro de su chica, pero el fuerte agarre de su padre se lo impidió –pudiste lastimarla.

Quinn, Rachel –de pronto aparecieron los pecados y Dakota ayudo a la rubia a ponerse de pie -¿Qué está pasando?

Eso no es de su incumbencia –siseo Hiram fulminando con la mirada a todos –Rachel, vamos –galo bruscamente a la morena quien se quejaba y miraba entre lagrimas a Quinn.

¡RACHEEEEL! –grito la rubia tratando de caminar hacia su chica, pero sintió unas manos deteniéndola fuertemente -¿Qué mierda haces Dakota? Suéltame –gruño soltándose bruscamente y mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

¡Cálmate Quinn! –la morena la abofeteo sorprendiendo a los pecados –se que estas preocupada por ella, pero no es la forma de enfrentarte a él –dijo refiriéndose al padre de Rachel. La vigilaremos esta noche si eso te tranquiliza, pero no dejaremos que nos vean, ni siquiera Rachel ¿te queda claro? –Quinn asentía –Seremos tu, San y yo entonces –ordeno y la latina asintió mientras los demás pecados la miraban y sentía como Quinn comenzaba a sollozar.

Tengo miedo de que nos separen Dakota, yo la amo –dijo arrojándose a los brazos de su amiga mientras esta la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla.

Tranquila todo saldrá bien –decía –y además en el instituto no puede obligarles a que no se vean –dijo mientras Quinn asentía y se calmaba –ahora vamos antes de que las cosas se compliquen –y así las tres desaparecieron y se internaron en la casa de Rachel en donde se encontraba la morena discutiendo con su padre en la habitación.

¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante abominación! Con tu madre no te criamos así –escupía con odio Hiram mientras Rachel luchaba con sus lagrimas y apretaba los puños provocando que el pecho de las tres observantes se contrajera, pero sobre todo el de la rubia.

¡No le veo lo malo! NOS AMAMOS –grito abriendo los brazos exasperada mientras Santana vio a Hiran y sus ojos se iluminaron en un intenso azul preocupando a Dakota.

NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! –grito Hiram abofeteando a Rachel mientras la morena caía a la cama por el impacto y Quinn se tensaba casi lista para lanzarse sobre ese hombre, pero Dakota con el pesar de su corazón la detuvo.

No Quinn –dijo la morena y la chica iba a protestar con impotencia –No me hagas enviarte a la casa –dijo seria y Quinn apretó los puños y desvió la mirada.

Chicas –murmuro Santana con sus ojos más brillantes, y algo sobresaltada mirando hacia Rachel mientras Hiram seguía gritándole.

¡DESDE MAÑANA TIENES PROHIBIDO VER A ESA CHICA! ¡NO SALDRAS DE LA CASA! –seguía diciendo mientras las chicas veía como Rachel iba levantando el rostro y de pronto Dakota se dio cuenta de cómo por unos segundos los ojos de la morena se pusieron rojos, pero realmente no sabía si había sido verdad o solo algo producto de su imaginación.

¡TE ODIO MALDITA SEA! –grito Rachel y con toda su ira lanzo a su padre fuera de su habitación y cerraba la puerta mientras este golpeaba y le exigía que le abriera mientras las tres pecados miraban sorprendidas. Pero lo que no sabían era que el pequeño insecto que estaba bajo la nuca de Rachel era quien provocaba ese nivel de ira en ella y que mientras más ira sintiera Rachel, mas iba creciendo el insecto hasta que sería demasiado tarde –NO TE QUIERO VER, ERES EL PEOR PADRE DEL MUNDO –seguía diciendo Rachel con rabia y entre lagrimas tratando de soportar los golpes que Hiram daba a la puerta hasta que el hombre se calmo.

Te dejare en paz, pero recuerda que por esto tu alma ardera en el infierno –Sentencio con esas hirientes palabras Hiram mientras se marchaba y Rachel explotaba en llanto arrojándose a su cama.

Rachel –murmuro Quinn mirándola con impotencia y tristeza y luego miro a Dakota quien asintió –Rachel –volvió a decir y se materializaba delante de la morena quien no dudo en arrojarse a sus brazos buscando confort –Ya pequeña, tranquila no te dejare nunca, me oyes –decía Quinn mientras acariciaba la mejilla roja de la chica y gruñía de impotencia –nunca dejare que te lastime, nunca –seguía abrazando a Rachel mientras Dakota y Santana solo observaban.

Dakota –dijo Santana con preocupación y la chica sentía seria.

También lo he sentido –dijo y luego vio a Rachel –vamos a casa y hablare con Miguel al respecto. Esto no me gusta para nada –frunció el ceño y se marcharon mientras Quinn se acomodaba en la cama abrazando a Rachel por la cintura mientras esta estaba acostada sobre la rubia sollozando un poco más calmada en su cuello.

Un nuevo día llegaba y tanto pecados como ángeles estaban reunidos en la casa de los primeros esperando que Quinn apareciera con noticias.

Estoy muy preocupada Miguel, siento que algo se nos está olvidando –murmuraba Lujuria que se encontraba un poco mas apartada del resto junto al muchacho.

No te preocupes, cualquier cosa la resolveremos –dijo el arcángel dándole la mano y una sonrisa que el pecado correspondió bajo la atenta mirada de cierta pelirroja que no le agradaba ese acercamiento.

Disimula un poco –le susurro Beth a Alexandra quien se sorprendió, pero luego bufo molesta.

Hola a todos –de pronto aparecía Quinn por la puerta y todos se quedaban viéndola.

¿Cómo está Rach? –pregunto preocupada la pequeña y Quinn le acaricio el cabello y suspiro.

Aun está un poco afectada. Ahora estaba discutiendo con Hiram ya que ella no quería bajar a tomar desayuno con el –se detiene y mira hacia Dakota –estoy preocupada. Siento mucho odio en sus palabras y eso asusta un poco –La ex ángel frunce el ceño y mira al ángel como recordando haber vivido algo parecido.

Alguien ha llegado a la casa de los Berry –informa Britt quien estaba en la ventana –es su madre.

¿En qué momento salió? –pregunto Dakota moviendo su cabeza y mirando a Quinn.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo haberla visto ayer –agrego la rubia de ojos verdes.

Demonios tal vez esto sea aun peor –se movía con nerviosismo mientras miraba a Santana ya que si algo empeoraba quizá ella sería la primera en saberlo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Berry, Shelby ingresaba totalmente seria y con los ojos rojos portando un sobre mediano.

¡RACHEL ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE DIGO QUE VENGAS A COMER! –gritaba enfadado Hiram y luego reparaba en la presencia de su esposa -¿Dónde has estado mujer? Tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo en tono serio y Shelby solo asintió.

Ya estoy acá. Están contento –aparecía Rachel enfadada, hasta que vio a su madre y de pronto palideció. Había aguantado el desprecio de su padre, pero realmente no sabía si podría con el de su madre –Mamá –murmuro.

¿Sabes a quien vi besando a tu hija ayer? –pregunto Hiram a Shelby mientras la mujer negaba y Rachel se tensaba.

Papa por favor –pero Hiram la ignoraba.

A esa amiguita que la vino a buscar para su cita. ¡ERA UNA CITA REAL! ¡DE PAREJA! Y TU HIJA NOS MINTIO –grito furioso mientras Shelby abría la boca y los ojos sin saber que decir.

PAPÁ DETENTE POR FAVOR –gimoteo Rachel tratando de que la dejara hablar con su madre, pero al parecer el hombre no estaba por la labor.

¿QUE ME DETENGA DICES? PARA QUE QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA. ACASO NO ES CIERTO TODO LO QUE DIJE, COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE HACERNOS ESTO RACHEL. SER UNA ASQUEROSA LESBIANA. NO TE CRIAMOS PARA ESTO. ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA ESTA FAMILIA –decía el hombre descontrolado mientras cada palabra hacia crecer la ira y pena en el interior de Rachel quien solo lloraba y miraba a su madre quien aun no salía del shock, hasta que reacciono.

¡SILENCIO HIRAM! –grito y tanto la morena como el hombre se sorprendieron y la miraron –Como puedes hablar así de Rachel. ¡Es tu hija!

¿! ACASO NO HAS OIDO LO QUE ACABO DE DECIRTE!? –dijo con exasperación Hiram mirando a Shelby quien ni se inmutaba.

Claro que lo he oído. He odio todas las barbaridades que has dicho –dijo la mujer mientras Rachel en su interior se alegraba de la reacción de su madre –y no entiendo cómo puedes tratar así a Rachel. Después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de haber salido así ¿o no? –pregunto la mujer a su marido quien la miraba sin entender.

De que hablas mujer –dijo Hiram y Shelby abrió el sobre que llevaba sacando miles de fotos y tirándolas a la mesa.

¿Te suena el nombre de Leroy? –pregunto entre lagrimas Shelby mientras el hombre se tensaba y miraba las fotos en donde salía él y dicho sujeto comiendo en restoranes, en parques y algunas un poco comprometedoras -¡RESPONDE HIRAM!

¡NO ME GRITES MUJER. Y NO TIENES DERECHO A HACER ESTO –el hombre golpeo la mesa haciendo que varias fotos cayeran y Rachel algo confundida por la situación las observo y quedo impactada. En aquellas fotos salía su padre, el que la había tratado mal, el que la había sentenciado por haberse enamorado de una mujer, el que siempre injuriaba contra los homosexuales. Su padre, el que en esas fotos salía besando a otro hombre, su padre el cual quizá desde cuando llevaba esta doble vida. El solo hecho de recordar todas esas horribles palabras que Hiram le había dirigido hizo que l sangre de Rachel ardiera de cólera y comenzara a perder la razón.

Como te atreves a destruir un matrimonio de tantos años –lloraba desolada Shelby –COMO ERES TAN SINICO PARA RECLAMARLE A RACHEL CUANDO TU HABES LO MISMO –gritaba la mujer provocando más la molestia del hombre.

¡NO ME COMPARES CON ELLA! –escupió -¡Y MAS TE VALE QUE TE CALLES! –se acerco dispuesto a golpear a una asustada Shelby, pero de pronto Hiram sintió como era lanzado al piso por una gran fuerza.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA DESGRACIADO! –grito Rachel mientras por sus ojos aparecía nuevamente ese brillo rojizo y el insecto en su nuca comenzaba a crecer –COMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A DECIRME TODAS ESAS COSAS CUANDO TU HAS CAIDO EN LO MISMO, ERES UN HIPOCRITA Y SINICO –seguía escupiendo Rachel mientras su padre sorprendido de verla actuar así se ponía de pie y comenzaba a retroceder –ERES UN MALNACIDO QUE NI SIQUIERA MECERE SER LLAMADO PADRE –Rachel llegaba hasta un mostrador y lo mirara de reojo recordando que ese era el lugar donde su padre guardaba una pistola a pesar de no saber usarla. De pronto una voz que ella no conocía la incitaba a que la tomara y acabara con esto y así lo hizo, saco el arma alarmando a sus padres.

R-Rachel baja eso hija –decía el hombre asustado mientras retrocedía y salían hacia afuera de la casa –R-Rachel p-por favor.

¡CALLATE IDIOTA! –grito apuntándole mientras Hiram caía al suelo de rodillas implorando a su hija que no apretara el gatillo.

R-Rachel hija, de-deja esa cosa –suplicaba su madre, pero la joven negó efusivamente mientras seguía apuntando a su padre. Pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por un demonio quien sonreía.

El jefe estará muy contento. El plan está resultando tal y como el quería –decía el demonio mientras Rachel quitaba el seguro de la pistola y presionaba el gatillo asustando a Hiram y Shelby, pero para su suerte y no tanto para la del demonio; los pecados y ángeles llegaban a la escena para evitar un desastre.

Rachel suelta eso –Quinn se posicionaba delante de la morena y comenzaban a forcejear con el arma mientras Miguel dormía a los padres de la morena por si las cosas se ponían feas, el demonio frustrado dejo escapar un resoplido y de pronto sintió como los ojos azules de Dakota lo miraban fijamente. Asustado el demonio comenzó a correr mientras Lujuria arrastraba a Miguel para seguirlo. Todo eso había sido observado por Alexandra quien fruncía el ceño al ver como su chica se llevaba de la mano al ángel, pero toda su atención volvió hacia Quinn y Rachel al escuchar a la morena hablar.

¡Quinn suéltame! ¡déjame acabar con él y así podremos ser felices tú y yo! –decía aun forcejeando con el arma mientras Quinn negaba.

Amor no te dejare hacer esto. Suelta el arma, esta no eres tu amor –insistía Quinn tratando de quitarle la pistola.

Mientras tanto Lujuria y Miguel corrían tras el demonio y la morena lograba alcanzarlo y tumbarlo en el suelo.

¡Suéltame desgraciada! –decía el demonio tratando de zafarse pero sin éxito.

Trata bien a la dama –decía Miguel dándole una patada en el rostro mientras el demonio escupía sangre.

Cuando el jefe se recupere, vendrá por ti y te hará pagar –reía el demonio provocando a Lujuria quien ponía sus ojos rojos –además no podrás salvar a esa humana, ella misma se esta condenando –soltaba una carcajada que no le duro mucho ya que recibía otro golpe, pero este se lo propinaba la morena.

Escúchame bien idiota –el pecado acercaba al demonio a sus rostro y lo miraba fríamente –mas te vale decirme que le han hecho a Rachel para que reaccione así o de lo contrario tendré que matarte y estoy segura que sabes lo que le pasa a los demonios que mueren a manos de otros demonios o ángeles –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras el demonios se asustaba. Claro que sabía de lo que la morena hablaba. Cuando un demonio moría a manos de otro, su alma era condenaba a vagar eternamente por el infierno sin encontrar el descanso eterno. Sin duda lo peor que les podía pasar.

¿T-tengo tu palabra de que no me harás nada? –pegunto dudoso el demonios mientras la morena se relajaba y sus ojos volvían a azules.

Recuerda que fui el ángel de la bondad –dijo más tranquila y Miguel la miraba de reojo.

La marca de la bestia –murmuro el demonio y Dakota fruncía el ceño –tiene el insecto de la marca de la bestia –dijo al fin mientras la morena lo arrojaba al piso y miraba preocupada al ángel.

Como no nos dimos cuenta antes –dijo mirando a Miguel.

Debemos apresurarnos antes de que sea tarde –dijo el ángel y la morena asentía y volteaban.

Pero antes –dijo Lujuria y tomaba la espada del ángel para luego acercarse al demonio y enterrársela en el pecho.

¡MALDITA! LO PROMETISTE –gimió el demonio casi moribundo mientras Lujuria sonreía con sus ojos rojos.

Recuerda que soy un demonio –le saco la espada mientras veia como las llamas consumían al ser y luego miraba a Miguel quien tenía los ojos abiertos como plato -¿Qué? –pregunto mientras el chico negaba, pero de pronto sintieron un disparo y ambos se asustaron –Maldición –ambos comenzaron a correr y llegaron a la casa de Rachel justo en el momento que veían a Quinn frente a la morena y la pistola caía al suelo.

Q-Quinn –susurraba Rachel con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que los de la rubia y de pronto la morena caía siendo atrapada a tiempo por el pecado rubio.

¡RACHEL! –gritaron todos preocupados temiéndose de peor, pero Quinn los interrumpió.

¡Aléjense denle aire! –ordeno y todos se quedaban quietos –la bala ha impactado en el suelo. Estamos bien –agrego y todos respiraron aliviados.

Quinn ve la nuca de Rachel –dijo Dakota y la rubia frunció el ceño y al levantar el cabello de Rachel vio al insecto.

¿Pero qué rayos es esto? –dijo sorprendida de ver al gran insecto e iba a sacarlo pero nuevamente la morena la detuvo.

No lo hagas, es peligroso para Rachel –dijo Dakota acercándose –déjame a mi –ordeno y Quinn asintió.

¿Qué es? –pregunto Santana junto a los demás acercándose a ver al insecto –woow –decía sorprendida.

Es el insecto de la marca de la bestia –explicaba la morena tomándolo con cuidado –si llega a explotar Rachel quedara condenada para ir al infierno así que debo ser cuidadosa –decía tirándolo con cuidado y aguantando la respiración mientras su frente comenzaba a sudar –ten el frasco listo –murmuro al aire y nadie entendió hasta que vieron a Miguel con un frasco con un poco de agua en su interior – ¡MIERDA! –dijo Dakota mientras todos veían como el interior del insecto parecía moverse. Todos aguantaron la respiración por unos minutos hasta que se calmo y soltaron el aire tranquilos –ya casi, ya casi. Bien lo tengo –dijo una vez que lo tenía en sus manos –abre el frasco –le dijo a Miguel quien lo abrió y Dakota lo arrojo dentro para que todos vieron como un fuego azul consumía al insecto.

Dakota mira estas marcas –Quinn la llamo preocupada mientras veía la nuca de una aun inconsciente Rachel y la morena se acercaba y veía seis juntas en forma circular.

Se estaba formando la marca –murmuro y todos la miraron –la estrella de seis puntas. Si se hubiera formado por completo lo mas probable es que el alma de Rachel hubiera terminada condenada al infierno y Lucifer se hubiera salido con la suya –explico y todos asintieron.

¿Pero Rachel estará bien? –pregunto la pequeña Beth mientras se acercaba a la morena y rubia.

Si, no se preocupen estará bien. Solo está cansada, pero nosotros debemos ponernos más alerta desde ahora –se detuvo y luego dio una rápida mirada a todos –solo faltan dos semanas para que terminemos con Rachel. Cuando eso pase aprovecharemos para darle fin a este enfrentamiento con Lucifer –dijo más seria y todos asentían –así que por ahora solo queda esperar y estar atentos.

¿Qué haremos con los padres de Rachel? –pregunto Mike y todos miraron al ángel quien se avergonzó por ser observado.

Podríamos borrarles la memoria –sugirió Miguel y todos asintieron.

Creo que deberíamos esperar a que Rachel despierte y ella decida de donde podemos borrarles la memoria ¿No creen? –dijo Alexandra de brazos cruzados y mirando a Dakota.

Creo que tienes razón. Eso haremos y ahora llevemos a los padres de Rachel adentro –dijo y los ángeles junto a Jesse asintieron.

No te preocupes yo llevare a Rach y me quedare con ella hasta que despierte –dijo Quinn y la morena le sonrió.

¿Puedo quedarme contigo? –pregunto Beth algo avergonzada y Quinn le asintió –genial cuidaremos a Rach –dijo feliz la pequeña.

Y así fue como llego la tarde en donde al fin Rachel bella durmiente Berry, como le dijo Beth, se digno a despertar sobresaltándose por los recuerdos de esa mañana, pero luego calmándose al ver a ambas rubias a su lado quienes la tranquilizaron y explicaron la situación.

Entonces tú decides de donde quieres que le borremos la memoria –dijo Quinn mientras Rachel asentía y procesaba todo.

Creo que me gustaría que mi padre no recordara lo de nuestro beso –Quinn se desanimo un poco cuando escucho eso –pero sería injusto, además si olvidaran eso también olvidarían lo de las fotos que trajo mi madre, asi que prefiero enfrentar lo que sea que pase con esta familia y solo quiero que olviden lo de mi con la pistola –dijo la morena y ambas rubias asintieron.

Iré a avisarle a Dakota –dijo Beth –cuídate Rach, te quiero y no estés triste –dijo la pequeña dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo.

No sabes cómo me gusta ver eso –dijo Quinn con una sonrisa que Rachel le devolvió, pero luego su expresión se volvió triste –hey Rach, amor, tranquila –Quinn la abrazaba y la morena sollozaba –se que será difícil, pero sabes que me tienes a mí, para lo que necesites estaré para ti amor –le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda para tranquilizarla y así lo hizo –no te dejare sola y lo sabes –Rachel asintió y se separaron para verse a los ojos –Te amo –dijo tiernamente y Rachel sonrió bajando la mirada avergonzada.

También te amo –levanto la vista y la miro fijamente mientras se acercaban y compartían un tierno beso terminado Rachel sobre Quinn y luego de unos cortos besos mas la morena se apoyo en el cuello de Quinn.

¿Sabes que mañana me toca a mí tentarte? –murmuro en tono seductor y Rachel soltó una risilla –eso significa que tendré que pasar pegada a ti todo el tiempo –le susurro y Rachel sonrió.

Pensé que de todas formas pasarías pegada a mí ya que somos novias –dijo mirándola a los ojos y Quinn sonrió ampliamente besándola.

Sip, tienes toda la razón –dijo la rubia cuando se separaron y se acomodaron en la posición anterior esperando que Dakota apareciera y también esperando a que esa nueva semana comenzara, esa semana que sin duda seria una montaña rusa para la morena, pero lo que no sabía era que esa montaña seria más peligrosa de lo que se podía imaginar y no solo para ella, sino para los pecados también.

* * *

**N.A: Bueno como explique arriba, estamos a poco para el final y se me ocurrió la idea de mi próximo fic, les dejare como una síntesis de lo que seria y unos diálogos para ver si saben quienes son XD.**

_**Cuatro amigas inseparables desde su juventud siempre han compartido muchos gustos, pero sin duda el más importante era el amor hacia los felinos, específicamente sus gatos. Cuatro grandes Maine Coons y por quienes impulsaron una de las más famosas empresas que entrega productos a los felinos.**_

_**Por otra parte otras cuatro amigas, también desde la juventud y a pesar de sus diferencias muy marcadas, las une algo muy partículas, el amor hacia los perros, siendo por esto que todas viven en una gran casa junto a sus respectivos caninos, pero que pasa cuando una visita al veterinario hará enfrentar a estas especies. ¿Todo saldrá bien o mal? ¿Las mascotas serán como sus dueños? ¿se llevaran como Perros y Gatos? Pues solo tienes que descubrirlo.**_

* * *

**¿Entonces compartimos novio? -pregunto indignada la rubia de cabello corto **

**Así parece -murmuro contrariada la pequeña morena.**

* * *

**Entonces latina ¿vas a venir o no a bailar? -pregunto la rubia alta desafiándola**

**No sabes con quien te metes rubita -contesto con una sonrisa la morena**

* * *

**¿También vienes a la audición? -dijo tímida la castaña de ojos azules **

**No, yo solo soy la representante de mis amigas- contesto la rubia -soy Katherine Wild, pero puedes decirme Kitty.**

* * *

**Están arreglando las escaleras, creo que debemos tomar el ascensor -dijo la pelirroja **

**¿Qué? No puedo bajar por el ascensor –dijo asustada la morena ganándose una mirada confusa de la pelirroja –le temo a los pequeños espacios cerrados –murmuro mientras sentía como su mascota se reía a su lado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mafer****: Ahora sabrás que continua :O espero que te guste el cap y ya queda poco, muy poco.**

**Hina2310****: Me alaga que te haga gustado el cap jaja y si fue muy dramático, pero tranquila que este se ve más calmado, pero como estamos cerca del final no durara mucho :C**

**Gabi kahio pierce****: Woow cuando leí tu comentario me di cuenta que igual si fue algo fuerte el momento de la pistola, lo siento si afecto sus nervios y siiiii al fin se declararon su amor *-* son tan lindas las faberry. No entendí eso de la personalidad de Dakota jajajaja y bueno Rach estuvo muy cerca y si Hiram es un maldito 77. Lo de los pecados ya sabes que será el último capítulo, pero tranquila aun quedan dos antes de ese XD y bueno si estoy mejor de la mano, muchas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Any Mine****: en realidad son tres XD y bueno a disfrutar jejejeje. Espero que ahora se resuelvas más interrogantes, aunque como siempre, aparecen otras XD.**

**MILLES DE DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO :O. No tengo perdón, solo me deje estar mucho T.T solo espero que aun no me olviden ya que falta poco.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, dan favs y follows y espero que tengan genial semana. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos XOXOXOX**

* * *

**Sexta prueba: Soberbia. **

**Para mi tu eres perfecta.**

* * *

La nueva semana comenzaba y Rachel aun no podía salir a flote tras los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Tras haber sido borrada parte de la memoria a sus padres, la joven tuvo que aguantar la discusión de ambos la cual termino en que Hiram se marchara de casa y la advertencia de Shelby de la inminente separación entre ellos.

Si, sin duda ese era el peor momento de la morena y sin contar con la maldita carga de consciencia que cargaba por el suceso de su padre y la pistola. Realmente estaba en un profundo y oscuro poso tratando de salir de este, pero sin éxito alguno. Quizá hubiera pedido a Dakota o alguno de los ángeles que le borraran también esa parte de la memoria, pero su moral no se lo permitía, su moral le exigía que debía afrontar ese hecho y que ese tormento que sentía era nada más que su castigo por sus malas acciones.

Hola Rach ¿Cómo estás? –Como en esos últimos días, la presencia encantadora de Quinn la había ayudado como un flotador que te es lanzado justo en el momento en el que te vas a ahogar. Ver a aquella joven de rubios cabellos e hipnotizantes ojos verdes con un leve, pero tierno rubor en sus mejillas acompañado de sus rozados y perfectos labios era la perfecta imagen de distracción que Rachel necesitaba en ese momento.

Hola Quinn… yo estoy bien ¿Y tú? –pregunto bajando la mirada algo avergonzada mientras escuchaba la hermosa risa de la rubia.

Me alegro que estés bien. Y yo estoy de maravillas ahora que te veo –dijo tiernamente mientras Rachel la miraba un poco sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa –Muero por besarte –le susurro acercándose lo suficiente como para no dejar espacio entre ambas.

P-pues qué esperas para hacerlo –dijo tras salir del impacto inicial y la rubia cerró la distancia disfrutando de un casto y tierno beso.

¡PUAJ! No hagan eso a la entrada del instituto –como siempre Santana junto a los demás pecados, mataba el mágico momento entre la pareja.

¡SANTANA! –gruño Quinn enfadada mientras Rachel se escondía en el cuello de su chica.

Deja de molestar San. Tú haces lo mismo con Britt así que no reclames –dijo con seriedad absoluta Dakota, llamando la atención de la morena.

Buenos días –aparecía Miguel junto a sus ángeles quienes sonreían y saludaban a los pecados.

Será mejor que entremos –volvió a hablar Dakota con seriedad absoluta mientras emprendía camino junto a los otros jóvenes.

Quinn ¿Qué le pasa a Dakota? –cuando ambas quedaron solas, Rachel no dudo en preguntar.

No estoy segura, pero creo que tiene que ver con Alexandra –se rasco incomoda la nuca mientras hacia una mueca –Vamos amor, será mejor que entremos –la tomo de la mano y ambas ingresaron en el instituto – por cierto –murmuro deteniéndola y se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Rachel –esta semana es mi turno de tentarte –dijo sensualmente y le robo un beso para luego seguir caminando y dejando a la morena sorprendida por la acción.

/o/

Los días iban pasando y Quinn no paraba de subirle el animo a Rachel ya que como pecado y obviamente como su chica, sabia por lo que estaba pasando la morena. Hiram se había marchado sin más y Shelby por su estado de ánimo había decidido salir de viaje hacia New York dejándola completamente sola y a la deriva.

Quinn junto a los demás guardianes de la chica trataban por todos los medios de ayudarla para superar ese reto. Siempre hacían alguna cosa para entretenerla y verla sonreír. A pesar de la ayuda de todos, quien siempre tenía la mayoría de las sonrisas y gestos de felicidad de Rachel era sin duda Quinn quien como buen representante de su pecado, hacía gala de su lado más soberbio quizá ante los demás, pero para Rachel no era nada más que la demostración de lo perfecta que era la rubia.

¿Vamos al glee club? –ese día era miércoles, por tanto Quinn no perdía la oportunidad de estar junto a Rachel.

Claro vamos –dijo sonriendo y dándole la mano para emprender camino hacia la sala del coro, pero antes de llegar fueron interceptadas por alguien no deseado.

Pero miren quienes están aquí. Si son la nerd lesbiana y su novia porrista ultra gay –Ázimo hacia acto de presencia con su típica mirada maliciosa y con su gran porte se interponía delante de las chicas.

Lárgate Ázimo –escupió Quinn enfadada tratando de intimidar al moreno quien solo reía.

A mi ninguna lesbiana me va a dar órdenes perra –se acercaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar al pecado quien obviamente por su gran soberbia no demostraría temor a pesar de que Rachel insistentemente la jalaba para que se marcharan del lugar.

¡Quietos ahí! –contundente, con potencia y típico tono de liderazgo. Dakota hacia acto de presencia junto a Miguel quienes para salvación de Rachel, habían intervenido justo a tiempo.

A mi ninguna perra me dice que hacer –gruño el moreno son arrogancia.

Mas respeto desgraciado –Miguel lo encaraba y no iba a permitir que trataran así a Dakota.

¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido y Dakota solo suspiro.

Vayan al glee club. Nosotros nos encargamos –miro a Rachel y le sonrió para calmarla mientras la morena asentía y se llevaba a Quinn.

No, espera –se resistía la rubia –Dime que harán –exigió mientras Dakota la ignoraba y se dirigía hacia los dos chicos que en poco se enfrentarían a los puños. Con su típica sensualidad y sutileza, el pecado de la lujuria los separo por el pecho y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Ázimo para luego cerrar con fuerza su otro puño y darle un golpe en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire –Dije que nosotros nos encargábamos. Rachel llévatela, después les explico –fue lo último que dijo antes de ver como ella junto con Miguel arrastraban a Ázimo hacia uno de los baños.

Quinn frunció el ceño. Dakota había estado muy extraña esos últimos días. Siempre se notaba nerviosa y acelerada, casi ni comía y para variar ni siquiera pasaba tiempo en la casa luego del colegio; por el contrario la morena siempre andaba junto a Miguel, demasiado para el gusto de los pecados y sobre todo para cierta pelirroja que aun no se atrevía a hablar con Dakota.

Vamos amor. Ya ha dicho que luego nos explicaría –Rachel también había notado el extraño comportamiento de la morena, pero no quería preocupar a Quinn, sabía que la rubia ya tenía bastante con estar pendiente de ella las 24 horas los siete días de la semana.

Claro Rach, tienes razón –desistió al final y así ambas tomadas de la mano fueron hacia la sala de coro.

/o/

¿No crees que te has excedido un poco? –pregunto el ángel una vez que entraron al baño de varones y dejaron en el piso a un inconsciente Ázimo.

Para nada. El idiota se lo tenía merecido –murmuro la joven mientras miraba con asco al muchacho –vamos revisémoslo –agrego y entre ambos le quitaron la ropa y comenzaron a examinar su cuerpo -¿Seguro que era él? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras se ponía de pie y asqueada se limpiaba las manos.

Sabes que tenemos la mejor tecnología para detectar a demonios que poseen a los humanos –decía el ángel quien seguía revisando y Dakota rodaba los ojos –mira aquí esta –de pronto dijo Miguel apuntando por la parte interna del muslo del chico.

Demonios no podía estar en una parte menos horrorosa –hacia una mueca la morena mientras veían la marca de la estrella de seis puntas –bueno el lado positivo de esto es que cuando este pedazo de mierda muera yo misma le jodere la estadía en el infierno –sonrió con malicia –lo malo es que esto comprueba que cualquier persona puede lastimar a Rachel –ahora se puso seria.

De verdad debemos estar más atentos que nunca ahora –dijo Miguel y Dakota asintió –aunque me extraña que Lucifer no haya aparecido aun.

A mi también me extraña, pero sobre todo me preocupa –murmuro mirando hacia el joven.

/o/

Bueno chicos para finalizar la clase de hoy, todos saben que pronto se nos acercan las nacionales, asi que estaba esperando que propusieran canciones y quienes las efectuarían –dijo Sr Shue y todos comenzaban a murmurar.

Creo que tu deberías hacerlo –Quinn quien estaba sentada al lado de Rachel se acercaba y le susurraba en el odio –eres muy buena amor.

Quinn –Rachel se ruborizaba y la rubia reía por poner nerviosa a la morena –sabes que no soy tan buena. Además tenemos a Mercedes y Kurt para ello –dijo con calma, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Quinn se preocupo -¿Qué pasa?

No me gusta que pienses eso Rachel. Tú tienes una maravillosa voz y créeme que es mil veces mejor que la de Kurt o Mercedes, así que creo que es momento de que te dejes de esconder, de que dejes de dejar que los demás se salgan con la suya y te infravalores. Tu eres Rachel Barbra Berry, eres una estrella que merece brillar sobre los escenarios de Broadway y para eso tal vez es necesario tener un poco de soberbia –finalizo su discurso mientras Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos, pero luego hizo una mueca y sonrió levemente.

¿Haces todo esto para ponerme a prueba? –pregunto levantando las cejas y Quinn negó riendo suavemente.

No quiero que pienses que todo lo que te he dicho es para ponerte a prueba porque todo lo que te dije es verdad, independiente de lo que haya dicho al final yo quiero verte realizando tu mayor sueño y no quiero que nadie te pase a llevar –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras a Rachel el corazón le latía desbordado por la emoción que sentía tras las palabras de su rubia. Cada día que pasaba, se daba cuenta que a pesar de que su padre no le hablara y de que su madre se haya marchado por la sobrecarga de todas esas situaciones, ella nunca se arrepentiría de haberse besado con Quinn frente a su casa en donde fueron descubiertas –pero debo admitir que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para ponerte a prueba –bromeo el pecado y ambas sonrieron de lado.

Sr Shue estoy segura de que mis compañeros me apoyan, que nadie podría hacer mejor ese solo que yo –decía Mercedes con su típica actitud de diva mientras todos rodaban los ojos.

Creo querida que estas equivocada, porque el que mejor podría representarnos obviamente soy yo –decía ahora Kurt y todos suspiraban ya que se venía el típico enfrentamiento de divas.

Bueno muchachos –decía nervioso el maestro mientras llamaba la atención de ambos divos y del resto –yo había pensado que tal vez deberíamos varían en cuanto a los solos y darles la oportunidad a otros chicos –decía el hombre bajo la amenazante miraba del chico castaño y de la morena.

¡Yo apoyo eso! –Puck con efusividad se ponía de pie y los demás lo apoyaban.

Haber, haber –los detenía Mercedes -¿Y a quien se supone que le darán esa oportunidad? Porque depende decirles que no es por ser soberbia –_"no claro que no"_ murmuro con ironía Quinn quien tenía un leve brillo en sus ojos. Característica que los pecados adoptaban cuando alguna persona cometía el acto de que ellos representaban –pero que yo sepa nadie tiene la voz tan perfecta como Kurt o yo –finalizo mientras el chico asentía.

Bueno –decía Shue rascándose la nuca –yo había pensando en Rachel –dijo el hombre y todos voltearon a ver a la joven quien intimidada bajaba la miraba y Quinn le daba la mano en señal de apoyo.

Vamos Rach, es tu momento –le susurra la rubia mientras la morena la miraba para luego desviar la mirada hacia los demás ángeles y pecados. Los chicos le asentían sonriendo, luego paso su mirada por Jesse quien le cerraba un ojo con una sonrisa, Britt por su parte aplaudía feliz y finalmente Santana con su típica seriedad y cruzada de brazos le asentía.

Pero Sr Shue Rachel nunca a cantado un solo –protesta Mercedes.

Además estoy seguro de que ella quiere tanto como nosotros ganar estas nacionales, así que creo que no le molestara que nosotros nos encarguemos –agrego soberbio Kurt mientras junto a Mercedes miraban a Rachel con la típica miraba que siempre le dirigían cuando querían conseguir algo y hacia que la chica los ayudase.

Bueno… -murmura Rachel y vuelva a mirar a Quinn quien le sonríe –creo que esta vez aceptare la proposición Sr Shue –dice al fin Rachel mientras los demás chicos del coro celebran felices y por otro lado, Kurt junto a Mercedes no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

Bueno entonces creo que es todo por hoy. Nos vemos chicos –finaliza el maestro y así todos comienzan a salir.

Rachel y Quinn como siempre iban juntas al final de la clase, pero antes de atravesar la puerta son interceptadas con los divos.

Rachel tienes un segundo –dice Kurt con una falsa sonrisa. Quinn lo mira seria y luego mira a Rachel quien con la mirada le dice que no se preocupe, así que a regañadientes la rubia se marcha.

Bueno chicos, los escucho –dice finalmente la morena.

Bueno Rachel veras, sabemos que quizá solo te has dejado llevar por el momento –comenzaba narrando Mercedes –pero te daremos la oportunidad de que te arrepientas y vayas donde el Sr Shue y le digas que no quieres el solo y nos lo dejas a uno de nosotros –se apunta a ella y Kurt.

Además seamos sinceros Rachel, tú no te puedes igualar a nosotros –agrega con soberbia Kurt mientras la morena frunce el ceño.

Verán chicos –dice al fin –creo que eso no va a ser posible ¿Saben porque? –pregunta y ambos niegan –porque me canse de ser infravalorada, me canse de que siempre todos consigan lo que quieren a costa de mi. Es momento de que se me tome el valor que realmente tengo y también es momento de que los demás me hagan favores e idolatren a mi –decía un poco, solo un poco soberbia –los tres sabemos que tengo una muy buena voz, incluso mejor que las suyas, así que yo que ustedes me voy preparando porque Rachel Berry viene con todo y está dispuesta a brillar como la gran estrella que es –finaliza su discurso con una sonrisa y se marcha dejando a ambos chicos mudos.

Has estado genial –se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Quinn una vez que salió de la sala.

¿De verdad lo crees? –pregunta un poco sonrojada y Quinn se acerca y la besa.

Claro que si amor. Has estado genial y tal vez un poco soberbia –molestaba y Rachel la chocaba por el hombro –Hey pero si no miento –reía Quinn y luego la detenía y la miraba a los ojos –pero sabes que me gusta verte así. Tan segura de ti misma –Rachel se avergüenza y Quinn le da un beso en la mejilla -¿Tu casa o la mía? –pregunta una vez que llegan al auto.

En mi casa. Tal vez tengamos más privacidad –dice la morena y los ojos de Quinn brillan. No es que no haya pasado tiempo con Rachel, pero de verdad quería al menos estar a solas con ella, sin estudiantes, ángeles o pecados a su alrededor.

Me parece perfecto –dice feliz y cuando iba a dar marcha al motor, ambas ven como tres jóvenes se acercaban al auto y se montaban en la parte de atrás -¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? –pregunta Quinn fastidiada.

Hola a ti también –dice con ironía Santana.

Nos vamos contigo porque Alex ha dicho que tenía una reunión con el director y con Dakota ya que esta se ha saltado las últimas clases y eso que ha venido al colegio –decía Jesse.

Además queremos aprovechar de que ambas se arreglen –agregaba Brittany.

Bueno eso es genial, pero yo voy a casa de Rachel –informa la rubia para ver si se podía sacar a los chicos, pero la respuesta que recibió de vuelta no me agrado para nada.

Oh genial, a nosotros no nos molesta ir también –Santana sonreía con malicia mientras una cabreada Quinn insultaba por lo bajo ya que al parecer tenía poca suerte.

¡Casi se me olvida! –dice Jesse sorprendiendo a todas –Alex dijo que como saldría más tarde que nosotros fuéramos por Beth –Quinn se relajo un poco y miro de reojo a Rachel quien le puso una manos sobre su muslo.

Vamos por Beth –le dijo sonriendo y la rubia le devolvió el gesto. Al menos podría pasar tiempo con los dos seres que más amaba en el mundo, aunque estuvieran también sus tres amigos entrometidos. Bueno, pero es nada, pensó antes de poner en marcha al fin el vehículo.

/o/

La reunión había terminado. Ambas chicas iban caminando en un silencioso y casi suicida silencio. Alexandra abrió el vehículo y subió al lado del piloto, mientras Dakota hacia lo propio en el asiento del copiloto. Ambas iban serias. La morena solo recordaba el ultimátum que había recibido por parte del director ya que el hombre no andaba muy contento con que se estuviera saltando clases, probablemente hubiera usado sus poderes, pero realmente no estaba de ánimos para eso.

Parece que estamos solas –tras haber pasado todo el jodido camino en ese asfixiante silencio, al llegar a la casa Dakota decidió romperlo.

Alexandra entro detrás de ella, dio una mirada al tranquilo lugar y se dirigió a la cocina ignorándola. La morena suspiro frustrada, la pelirroja ha había estado ignorando desde el día que había confesado que la habían expulsado del infierno por haberse enamorado de su bisabuela.

A pesar de los intentos de la morena por acercarse a ella, Alex siempre la ignoraba y la dejaba sola tal y como ahora cuando había salido de la cocina y con una taza de café se dirigía hacia su habitación. Ella estaba siendo jodidamente egoísta con Dakota y eso ya la estaba comenzando a cabrear.

Hey, espera un segundo –la pelirroja se detuvo –creo que es un buen momento para que hablemos –dijo con voz decidida y la pelirroja se volteo mirándola seria.

Pensé que irías con tu amiguito Miguel. Como pasas mucho tiempo con el últimamente –dijo con un tono irónico que hizo explotar a la morena.

¡HE PASADO CON EL PORQUE SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE LE ESTAMOS DANDO LA MALDITA PUTA IMPORTANCIA A ESTE ASUNTO! –grito y apunto hacia la casa de Rachel.

¡PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO SON LOS UNICOS! –también grito la otra chica mientras ambas se enfrentaban mirándose seriamente –todos hemos estado al pendiente de Rachel –dijo mas calmaba mientras Dakota se pasaba la mano por el rostro tratando de calmarse.

Y eso lo sé –dijo al fin –pero no era a lo que me refería –tomo aire y la miro -¿No te extraña acaso que Lucifer no haya aparecido ya? –pregunto y el rostro de la chica cambio completamente –eso pensé –sonrió de lado con arrogancia –Lucifer se ha recuperado completamente desde el lunes y nosotros estábamos tratando de descubrir que rayos se traía entre manos, pero aun no hemos encontrado mucho –informo al final suspirando con frustración.

¿Cómo sabes que está bien desde el lunes? –pregunto Alexandra y la morena se encogió de hombros.

Tengo mis informantes –la pelirroja la miro sorprendida mientras ella reía y recordaba la conversación con su informante hace unos días.

_Al fin llegas –dijo mirando a la morena._

_Buenas tardes entrenadora Sue –saludo cordial pero la mujer se carcajeo._

_Deja los modales Lujuria, mira que somos pocos y nos conocemos bastante –dijo la mujer y la morena hizo una mueca._

_Me estaba acostumbrando a que me llamaras Dakota –murmuro y vio como Sue levantaba la ceja._

_¿Encariñándote con este mundo? No deberías hacer eso –advirtió._

_Bueno si tu, una de los demonios más legendarios del inframundo estas cómoda aquí en el mundo terrenal, ¿Por qué yo no podría? –le sonrió de lado –a lo veníamos –dijo ahora más seria y la mujer asintió._

_Me logre infiltrar con éxito y ¿a que no sabes que descubrí? –el pecado negó –el está completamente curado, pero creo está tramando algo grande. Será mejor que te cuides y a los demás –dijo mirándola fijamente._

_Gracias Sue, y no te preocupes –fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a su "entrenadora"._

Entonces él puede atacar en cualquier momento –susurro la pelirroja sacando a Dakota de su recuerdo.

Tienes razón –dijo mirándola a los ojos –y creo que nos hemos desviado del principal tema del cual quería hablar –Alexandra se sorprendió y bajo la mirada -¿Por qué no me has hablado en estos días? –pregunto acercándose a su chica y mostrando toda esa vulnerabilidad que solo ella conocía.

He estado pensando –murmuro Alex –he estado dándole vuelta a algo en mi cabeza todos estos días. Necesitaba pensar y analizar con la mente fría y si estaba a tu lado me sería imposible porque me enfadaría por las conclusiones que he sacado y haría algo que nos lastimaría –dijo mirándose a las manos las cuales movía nerviosamente, hasta que Dakota las detuvo y Alexandra la miro.

Dime qué es eso que te atormenta –le suplico mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules.

Primero necesito que me prometas que me dirás la verdad –la miro y la chica de ojos azules asintió -¿Te enamoraste de mi porque te recuerdo a mi bisabuela? –directa y contundente fue la pregunta que tomo desprevenida a Dakota quien abría los ojos como plato y luego fruncía el ceño analizando una posible respuesta –Prometiste ser sincera –susurro Alexandra con tono suplicante y Dakota la miro y se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Tienes razón, asi que seré sincera contigo –levanto la vista y se enfrentaron los ojos grises contra los azules –no te negare que la primera vez que me acerque a ti fue porque me recordaste a Alexia, porque sinceramente eres una réplica de ella con algunos detalles de diferencia –la pelirroja bajo la mirada mientras sentía lagrimas en sus ojos. Se temía esa respuesta, pero tener que escucharla en vivo y directo solo hacía que su pecho doliera y la impotencia que sentía creciera. Solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver a ver a la morena nunca más –Pero luego –agrego y Alexandra la miraba –luego comencé a conocerte más y me di cuenta que solo te parecías a ella físicamente –la tomo de la mano –me enamore de ti por quien eres, me enamore de ti tanto por dentro como por fuera. Puedes parecerte mucho a Alexia físicamente y puede que por eso en un principio sintiera atracción por ti, pero me enamore completamente de ti cuando te conocí completamente. Me enamore de Alexandra y de nadie más. ¡Demonios si hasta te di lo más puro de mi! –rio de lado mientras la pelirroja reía y dejaba caer lagrimas conmovida por las palabras de Dakota quien sin dudarlo, llevo su mano a la mejilla de el amor de su vida y le limpio las lagrimas –tú y solo tú has logrado descongelar este frio corazón. Solo tú me has enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor y no quiero que alguna vez dudes, porque lo que siento por ti es verdadero –Alexandra asintió mirándola y ambas comenzaron a acercarse y se besaron tiernamente. Besos con sabor a te extrañe, con sabor a perdóname, con sabor a te amo. Besos que no tardaron de pasar a más apasionados, besos acompañados de caricias fugaces que terminaron siendo más constantes, caricias que pasaron a subes gemidos mientras ambas caían sobre el sofá de la sala, en donde la morena se posicionaba sobre la pelirroja y se profesaban todo su amor comenzando a perder la cordura a la par con su ropa.

Todo iba subiendo de temperatura, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta las sacaron de ese placentero momento.

¡QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA SERA MEJOR QUE SE LARGE PORQUE NADIE LO ATENDERA! ESTOY CON MI CHICA EN UN MOMENTO DE RECONCILIACION Y NO NOS DISTRAEREMOS POR NADA DEL MUNDO. ASI QUE SI ES IMPORTANTE VUELVE LUEGO DE TRES HORAS PORQUE DE SEGURO YO TE ATENDERE YA QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE ALEX CAERA RENDIDA POR EL SUEÑO Y CANSANCIO –grito el pecado moreno mientras su acompañante reía disimuladamente por lo que esta decía. Por otra parte Miguel quien era el que había golpeado, rodaba los ojos y se marchaba para esperar esas tres horas. "_Al menos ahora Dakota estaría más feliz"_, pensó el ángel antes de marcharse.

¿Enserio tres horas? –pregunto Alexandra mirando a Dakota quien sonrió traviesamente y la beso.

Ahora sabrás porque soy Lujuria –dijo con sus ojos brillantes mientras Pereza tragaba grueso y sentía como sus labios eran sensualmente atacados.

/o/

Ya era día viernes y todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, como los días anteriores, Rachel y Quinn iban recorriendo los pasillos del instituto tomadas de la mano. El día miércoles, había sido muy agradable para ambas. A pesar de la presencia del trió de molestos (Jesse, San y Britt), como la rubia los había denominado, Rachel y Quinn pasaron esa tarde compartiendo entre ellas y la morena había quedado maravillada al ver como Quinn se comportaba con Beth. Sin duda esa rubia hermosa seria una muy buena madre y eso le producía una agradable sensación en su estomago al imaginarse una familia junto a la rubia.

¿Estás nerviosa por lo de hoy? –de pronto la pregunta de Quinn la trajo de vuelta al mundo y Rachel la miro sin comprender –por lo del coro –agrego y Rachel asintió.

En realidad si lo estoy –murmuro mirando hacia el piso, pero Quinn la obligo a levantar la mirada y así marrón y verde se enfrentaron.

No lo debes estar Rach. Tú eres muy buena y nadie te puede decir lo contrario, además estoy segura que hoy brillaras como la estrella que eres y dejaras a todos con la boca abierta –le cerró el ojo mientras la morena se sonrojaba y sonreía levemente. Realmente amaba a Quinn y sabia que la rubia hacia todo eso de darle apoyo porque ella también la amaba y quería que fuera una persona fuerte y que nadie la lastimara.

Eres realmente perfecta Quinn Fabray –dijo de pronto tomando por sorpresa a su chica la cual quedo muda por unos segundos. ¿Acaso se había pasado por decirle eso?

No soy perfecta Rach –murmuro algo avergonzada y desviando la mirada –en realidad es solo mi soberbia. La única perfecta aquí eres tú –finalizo mirándola de reojo, pero de pronto Rachel la detuvo y se posiciono frente a ella negando con efusividad sorprendiendo y enterneciendo a Quinn.

No eres soberbia Quinn, eres perfecta y te lo voy a demostrar –Quinn la miro contrariada, pero asintió para que Rachel continuara –Eres el mejor promedio este año, eres la capitana de las porristas porque eres buena en lo que haces, eres una buena amiga porque siempre cuidas a los chicos y los proteges, eres buena madre porque siempre estas atenta a Beth. Si hace algo bien se lo premias, pero si hace algo mal la regañas y le enseñas que eso está mal –Quinn se sorprendió –eres la mejor novia del mundo porque siempre estas para mi dándome ánimos para que sea mejor, dándome amor cuando lo necesito, consolándome cuando me vez más, escuchando cada cosa que digo aunque no tenga realmente importancia y por sobre todo me estas protegiendo de un peligro constantemente aunque ello te pueda costar la… vida –susurro lo ultimo sintiendo un sabor amargo en la vida de solo pensar en perder a Quinn –y que hagas alarde de eso no te hace ser soberbia, por el contrario, eso solo demuestra que eres perfecta. Y si los demás no son capaces de ver y dicen que eres simplemente soberbia, pues para mi tu soberbia es sinónimo de perfecta –finalizo su discurso y sintió los suaves labios de la rubia sobre los suyos tratando de transmitir todo lo que esas palabras le habían transmitido a ella.

Te amo, te amo tanto –le susurraba entre beso y beso mientras Rachel sonreía -¿Ves porque yo también digo que tu eres perfecta? –dijo y Rachel se avergonzó.

Creo que aun no lo soy –murmuro la morena y Quinn frunció el ceño –primero debo dejarle en claro a los chicos del coro lo perfecta que soy para comenzar a creérmelo –Quinn se rio un poco.

Bien entonces luego de que cantes y todos sean conscientes, tú y yo seremos perfectas juntas ¿Qué te parece? –Rachel sonrió ampliamente.

Me parece perfecto –dijo y ambas soltaron una risa y retomaban su camino a clases.

Por cierto ¿Qué canción cantaras? –quiso saber el pecado y Rachel con una leve sonrisa comenzó a adelantarse – ¡Hey!

Eso es una sorpresa amor, así que no insistas y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde –le grito Rachel comenzado a correr y Quinn solo negó y corrió para alcanzarla.

El momento más esperado había llegado y como Quinn había presupuestado, Rachel simplemente se había lucido con su canción. La morena había decidido interpretar Firework de Katy Perry, canción que en lo personal la rubia se sintió orgullosa de que su chica interpretada, porque era más que obvio que esa canción le llegaba a la morena. Todos la habían subestimado y la pasaban a llevar siendo que ella era una estrella que debía brillar en lo más alto del cielo tal y como dice la canción, así que apenas Rachel había terminado su actuación, Quinn no pudo sentirse más feliz al ver como los demás chicos de coro estallaban en aplausos y palabras de reconocimiento hacia su novia. Inclusive Kurt y Mercedes que en un principio se habían mostrado reacios, al final admitieron que Rachel era muy buena y se hicieron de la idea de que una nueva diva se les unía a la competencia. Su diva, su chica perfecta, su novia.

¿Te ha gustado? –pregunto Rachel cuando ya la reunión había acabado y se dirigía hacia la salida junto a la rubia.

Me ha encantado. Además creo que la canción era perfecta para ti, realmente se reflejaba con tu vida –decía animada Quinn y Rachel bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

En realidad le letra llego a mi gracias a tu ayuda –dijo mirando nerviosamente hacia el piso y Quinn la miro confundida.

¿A mi ayuda? –pregunto y Rachel asintió.

Veras, cuando estaba pensando que canción podía cantar, no tenía ninguna en mente y llevaba horas en ello. De pronto tu recuerdo se me vino a la cabeza e inevitablemente recordé tus besos –se puso roja mientras Quinn sonreía –y el recordar tus besos me hizo pensar que cada vez que tus labios tocaban los míos lo único que sentía eran fuego artificiales –desvió la mirada y Quinn se detuvo.

¿En serio sientes eso? –pregunto sorprendida y Rachel asintió levemente y la miro.

Es que Quinn tu eres… eres… aaahhg –dijo exasperada y roja de vergüenza por no poder expresarse mientras Quinn seria y se acercaba a ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Me alegra saber que te produzco eso –dijo sensualmente mientras Rachel temblaba tras sentir el cálido aliento de Quinn sobre sus labios -¿Quieres sentir los fuegos artificiales otra vez? –le susurro y la morena solo asintió cerrando los ojos mientras la rubia iba cerrando el espacio y cuando estaban a punto de besarse alguien las interrumpió.

Quinn necesito hablar un minuto contigo –dijo seria y la rubia se separo de Rachel suspirando frustrada.

Rach espérame en al auto amor –dijo Quinn mientras la morena asentía y miraba de reojo a la persona detrás de Quinn quien le dirigía una sutil sonrisa.

No te demores mucho –fue lo último que dijo la morena antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

¡Tranquila Rachel, no te la quitare por mucho! –pero antes de salir escucho de voz de Dakota y ambas se sonrieron riendo.

¿Qué necesitas? –cuando perdieron de vista a Rachel, Quinn no dudo en encarar a Dakota quien la miraba seriamente. La chica de ojos azules a pesar de haber estado insoportable los primeros días, desde el miércoles por la tarde había cambiado y estaba más relajada y feliz, eso lo atribuyeron a que se reconcilio con Alexandra, pero ahora estaba completamente seria nuevamente e incluso Quinn podía afirmar que estaba nerviosa.

Mira Quinn se que estas enamorada de Rachel y todas esas cosas, pero tienes que ser consciente de que esta es tu semana y debes tentarla. No digo que seas exagerada, si quieres algo sutil, pero has algo –sonaba enfadada y Quinn solo la miraba –sabes lo que te puede pasar si no la tientas y solo quedan dos días para que se acabe tu plazo –finalizo viendo la seriedad en el rostro de la rubia.

¿Terminaste? –dijo en tono seco y la morena asintió contrariada –Bueno para tu información ya he tentado a Rachel ¿Y sabes qué? Mis ojos brillaron un poco. Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa ¿no? –decía con tono arrogante mientras Dakota solo apretaba la mandíbula – pero claro, tu no estabas al tanto de esto ya que te has pasado desaparecida la mitad de esta semana y cuanto te veíamos solo andabas gruñendo como perro con rabia. ¡Mientras todos nosotros nos preocupábamos y cuidábamos de Rachel, vaya a saber qué rayos estabas haciendo tú! –grito completamente furiosa y con sus ojos oscuros mientras Dakota trataba de contenerse y se mordía la mejilla interna para no saltarse encima a Quinn.

¿Terminaste? –dijo en el mismo tono que Quinn quien la miraba levantando su característica ceja –Como has dicho, no sabes que estaba haciendo, pero tranquila que te lo explicare –sonrió sarcástica -¿Recuerdas el nombre Lucifer? Porque yo si lo recuerdo y déjame decirte que he estado perdiendo mi tiempo averiguando si ya se había recuperado ¿Y sabes qué? Pues que esta de puta madre desde el lunes y aun no ha hecho nada –Quinn abría los ojos sorprendida -¿Sorprendida? Pues así estaba yo cuando lo supe así que he desperdiciado mi tiempo tratando de ver que está tramando, aunque aun no estoy segura de ello, pero al menos soy consciente de que algo se trae entre manos y en cualquier momento nos atacara con todo –Quinn bajaba la cabeza y Dakota suspiraba más relajada.

Lo siento no lo sabía –murmuro y rubia y Dakota negó.

Yo también lo siento. Tampoco sabía que ya habías hecho tu trabajo –agrego y ambas se sonrieron y abrazaron.

¿Qué crees que esté planeando Lucifer? –pregunto Quinn apoyada en el hombro de la morena.

Realmente no estoy segura –se separaron y se miraron con preocupación –pero te seré sincera. Estoy muy asustada –Quinn la miro con los ojos muy abiertos –tengo miedo de lo que les pueda hacer, pero debes estar segura que hare todo lo que pueda para que nada les pase.

¿Qué pasara con nosotros cuando esto termine? –pregunto con temor Quinn. Solo pensar en que se podía separar de Rachel le hacía doler su pecho. Ella no quería dejar a la morena por nada del mundo, pero en el fondo sabia que eso podía pasar y ser consciente de eso le había temblar.

Eso es algo que tendremos que descubrir –Dakota la miro con angustia –aprovecha el tiempo Quinn, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar mañana.

/o/

El día domingo había llegado y Quinn junto con Rachel habían pasado el fin de semana juntas. Las chicas querían aprovechar el momento antes de que Shelby se dignara a volver a casa junto a su hija, así que Quinn se había quedado a dormir desde el viernes. Pero no solo esa era la razón para que la rubia estuviera ahí, sino que tras la conversación con Dakota, la rubia había decidido pasar más tiempo con Rachel, ya que como dijo Lujuria, nunca sabía lo que podía pasar mañana.

En ese momento, ambas se encontraban en el jardín de la casa Berry junto a una Beth que las entretenía y hablaba de mil cosas mientras las jóvenes reían animadas. Realmente parecían una familia, una hermosa familia feliz, mientras que desde la casa de enfrente, Dakota las miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella no sabía en qué pasos andaba Lucifer, pero si sabía que si se demoraba tanto tiempo, era porque planeaba algo grande, así que a pesar de su temor, ella sería capaz incluso de dar su vida para detenerlo y proteger a las chicas e incluso a los ángeles de sus garras. Con ese pensamiento volvió a ver hacia el frente cuando de la nada sintió un leve mareo y cansancio y casi cayo de no ser porque se había sujetado en el marco de la ventana. De pronto escucho unos ruidos detrás y vio como Britt y Santana estaban igual que ella en el sofá, Jesse estaba en las escaleras y Alexandra salía apoyada desde la cocina. De pronto miro hacia afuera y veía como Rachel afirmaba a Quinn y a Beth.

_Quinn_ –de pronto tuvo un pensamiento y se comunico mentalmente con la rubia quien ya se encontraba de pie junto a Rachel –_Quinn besa_ _apasionadamente a Rachel_ –ordeno.

_¡¿Qué?!_ –dijo contrariada la rubia mirando hacia la casa algo ruborizada.

_Maldita sea solo hazlo y que sea lujurioso_ –gruño y vio como Quinn asentía, se acercaba a Rachel y comenzaba a besarla desenfrenadamente. Rachel se sorprendió en un principio, porque estaba Beth delante de ellas, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Quinn lamiendo su labio pidiendo permiso para entrar, la morena perdió toda razón y solo de dejo hacer correspondiendo con la misma intensidad el beso de su chica. En un momento determinado y bajo la sorpresa de Beth, Rachel con su cuerpo en llamas, llevo una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Quinn y lo apretó acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras la rubia gemía.

Dakota que era testigo de ese espectáculo estaba completamente contrariada, porque sus ojos no brillaban y no había que ser un genio para ver el nivel de lujuria que desprendía la pareja. Así que rápidamente salió de la casa bajo la atenta miraba de los demás pecados y comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia las chicas. Cuando estaba a no más de tres metros de distancia, al fin sus ojos brillaron mientras Beth detectaba su presencia y la miraba.

¿Dakota? –dijo la pequeña y la pareja se separaba algo acalorada y miraban a la morena a quien le dejaban de brillar los ojos -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver reflejado el pánico en el rostro de su líder.

Esto es malo, muy malo –murmuro para sí misma mientras miraba hacia la nada con preocupación.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOOOW un mes exactamente, como pasa el tiempo XD. Ok sé que me he demorado, y créanme que tengo mis motivos de sobra para que esto haya sucedido, pero no estoy de ánimos para explicárselos, así que solo perdón (de todas formas si alguno sigue mi otro fic, ahí dice porque he estado un poco ausente)**

**AnyMime****: jajaja no soy cruel, solo de doy suspenso y ahora sí que habrá mucho, mucho suspenso XD y aquí se resuelven tus dudas, y créeme es un largo capítulo para leer, espero que te guste :D**

**Gust****: jajajaja lo siento, lo siento. Me gusta el suspenso, le da más emoción a la cosa. No me odies por el final del cap XD**

**Leylagleek****: ahora sabrás que pasara :o muchas cosas, ¿Buenas, mala? Tienes que leer para saber.**

**Bueno por la demora hice este cap mas extenso de lo normal y espero que les guste, ya estamos a un capitulo del final y el próximo hablara del futuro, dos años después, y ahí sabrán que paso con todo el mundo, y en el ultimo capitulo que suba sabrán que es Rachel realmente y apuesto que nunca se lo imaginaran XD.**

**Bueno muchos besos y abrazos y espero leernos pronto, pero no prometo nada. XOXOXOX**

* * *

**Séptima prueba: Lujuria y el día del juicio final**

* * *

Dakota ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ahora Quinn al ver el rostro y desesperación de la morena.

¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Alexandra junto a los otros pecados quienes habían salido de la casa y miraban a la joven en medio de la calle -¡Dakota! –grito al ver a la chica correr hacia la casa de los ángeles.

¡Rayos dijiste que nos explicarías si sucedía algo! –Quinn corrió alcanzándola y reteniéndola del brazo fuertemente mientras veía la mirada desesperada de la morena.

Necesito hablar con Miguel –murmuro mientras todos los pecados junto a Rachel se acercaban a ambas.

¡Basta de Miguel! –gruño Santana –haz estado toda esta condenada semana junto a él y no nos has explicado que mierda pasa –todos asintieron en apoyo mientras Dakota agotada se pasaba una mano por el rostro y tomaba aire, para luego sacar su teléfono celular y marchar bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Miguel reunión en cinco minutos en mi casa. No, acá te cuento. Si, si, solo ven tu, después le informas a tus chicos. Ok nos vemos –finalizo mientras veía la mirada confusa de los pecados –vamos a ala casa, cuando llegue Miguel nos sentaremos a la mesa y les contare todo –finalizo y todos asintieron.

Diez minutos después, todos los implicados se encontraban reunidos mientras a la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba Dakota de pie golpeando nerviosamente la mesa con los dedos y mordiéndose el labio.

¿Qué está pasando? –se atrevió a intervenir al fin Miguel mientras la morena tomaba aire y se sentaba.

Hoy ha pasado algo –guardo silencio –mientras estábamos haciendo cualquier cosa tuvimos una baja de energía –todos fruncieron el ceño.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Quinn quien tenía a Rachel en sus piernas.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de desmayarnos –aclaro y los pecados asintieron mientras Miguel miraba sorprendido a la morena. El comenzaba a tener una idea de que era lo que eso significaba y sabía que no sería nada bueno.

¿Y eso que significa? –pregunto Santana y Miguel tomaba la mano de Dakota mirándola a los ojos mientras la morena suspiraba y asentía.

¿Qué pasa? –Alexandra que no le gusto para nada esa cercanía entre su chica y el ángel interrumpió para que continuaran.

Lucifer… Lucifer nos está quitando poder –todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos.

¿Cómo es eso? –indago Jesse mirándola y luego a los demás pecados.

En el infierno al igual que en el cielo hay estatus –miro al ángel quien asintió –como una pirámide de "poder" –encargo las comillas con sus dedos –a la cabeza esta obviamente Lucifer, le seguimos nosotros los pecados que somos el equivalente a los siete arcángeles, luego vienen los demonios elite, los demonios medios y los bajos demonios –tomo aire –Lucifer nos está quitando nuestro don como pecado y puede seguir así hasta que seamos solo demonios bajos –hizo una mueca y la tensión se parpaba en el ambiente.

¿Q-Que crees que quiera conseguir con esto? –se animo a preguntar Quinn mientras Rachel se aferraba a ella con temor a perderla.

Nosotras sin poder y fuerza seriamos presas fáciles. No es que esa sea su idea, solo estoy suponiendo, pero creo que siendo débiles hasta los demonios medios se podrían encargar de nosotros, sin contar con que Rachel estaría más expuesta y seria un blanco fácil –finalizo la morena.

Pero nosotros no dejaremos que eso pase ¿cierto?. No dejaremos que le pase algo a Rachel ¿no? –decía Quinn mirando a los pecados quienes desviaban la mirada o la bajaban nerviosos – ¡DEMONIOS NO SEAN UNOS CORBARDES! –les grito enfadada.

¡Quinn! –pero Rachel la calmo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y haciendo que la viera a los ojos –Quinn ahora ustedes también corren peligro. Yo no quiero que nada les pase. No quiero que nada te pase –le dijo seria y la rubia desvió la mirada y Rachel decidió hablar a los demás –por mi han estado corriendo peligro. Creo que es momento de que dejen de protegerme. No quiero perderlos. Ustedes se han transformado en personas muy importantes para mí –bajaba la mirada aguantando las lagrimas mientras Quinn la abrazaba.

¡Maldición Berry! –Santana golpeaba la mesa asustando a los presentes quienes la miraban expectantes –como quieres que no te queramos si dices esas palabras –se cruzaba de brazos y todos sonreían –mira sé que es sorprendente que yo diga esto, pero creo que también te has transformado en alguien importante para mí y creo también para todos, así que estoy segura que hablo por los siete cuando digo que siendo pecados o demonios inferiores te protegeremos igual porque para nosotros eres familia –finalizo su discurso mientras todos asentían y Rachel corría a abrazar a la latina quien después recibió un beso por parte de Brittany felicitándola por sus palabras.

¿Y entonces que harán? –pregunto Miguel mirando a Dakota.

Estaremos cerca de Rachel, cuidando, vigilando –los pecados asintieron –pero que quede claro que el trabajo pesado será para Miguel y sus chicos –los pecados fruncieron el ceño –chicos nosotros estamos perdiendo energía de a poco. Hoy fue el aviso inicial, pero más adelante, con el pasar de los días, lo notaremos más en nuestros cuerpos. Miguel y los ángeles se encargaran si algún demonios aparece ya que ni nosotros siete podremos contra uno –miro hacia su amigo –creo que deberás pedir refuerzos –el castaño asintió –bueno supongo que eso es todo. Quedan libres.

/o/

Ya era lunes y Rachel se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del instituto aun dando vuelta a toda la información que había obtenido del día anterior,

Primero estaba lo de los pecados. La castaña había hablado sobre el tema con su novia cuando habían vuelto a casa de la primera luego de que la reunión acabara. Rachel no quería poner en peligro a Quinn y perderla por su culpa, le había insistido, suplicado e incluso llorado a la rubia para que desistiera de la idea, pero como la rubia era cabeza dura, no había dado su brazo a torcer y se mostro terca a cambiar de idea.

_¿acaso no vez que tengo miedo? –_le había dicho entre lagrimas, pero Quinn se la abrazo y arrullo contra su pecho.

_¿Escuchas como late mi corazón cuando te tengo cerca?_ _Mi corazón antes no latía Rachel, estaba seco y no sentía ninguna emoción, pero cuando te conocí el cobro vida con cada mirada y sonrisa que me dirigías –_Le había dicho y Rachel aun con lagrimas la miraba confundida –_tu me devolviste a la vida amor y ahora yo también tengo miedo de perderte, así que perdona por ser una cabezota, pero mientras este en mis manos, no dejare que el ponga sus garras en ti, porque sin ti, yo volvería a morir –_La beso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla por esas hermosas palabras que su chica perfecta le dedicaba y probablemente hubieran hecho el amor esa noche, pero Shelby había llegado y debían controlarse.

Shelby. Su madre. La segunda cosa que inundaba su mente. Cuando la mujer llego y vio a Quinn en la casa, se veía un poco incomoda con la presencia de la rubia, así que tras una rápida despedida la rubia dejo a madre e hija para que hablaran.

_Supongo que debes pensar que soy una cobarde por haberte dejado sola una semana –_sentadas en la mesa, su madre había comenzado a hablar, pero Rachel quería decirle que no pensaba eso. que ella entendía que su madre quisiera huir de esa situación, que quizá ella en su posición hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero la mujer volvió a tomar la palabra – _y tal vez por una parte sea haya sido la razón, pero también quería tomarme un tiempo para pensar con la mente fría –_Suspiro y Rachel tembló –_se que han pasado muchas cosas y esto no es fácil para mí. Mi esposo me engaño con un hombre, tu saliendo con una chica y ahora los papeles del divorcio. La gente comenzara a hablar Rachel, comenzara a hablar y serán crueles, quizá ni en la iglesia nos acepten –_la joven solo cerraba los ojos aguantando ese sabor amargo que tenía en la garganta -_¿Pero sabes qué? Que se jodan –_abrió los ojos sorprendida –_que se jodan porque ellos no son importantes. Tú si lo eres, eres mi hija y pase lo que pase, hablo lo que hable la gente, yo te apoyare. Si ¿Quinn? –_Rachel asintió –_si Quinn te hace feliz, yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos, porque me di cuenta de que si yo estaba sufriendo con todo esto, tú lo hacías el doble y no te mereces esto. Así que prometo ser tu apoyo, y que tú seas el mío, porque no te dejare sola hija, no lo estas –_por segunda o en realidad tercera si cuenta lo de la reunión, Rachel lloro, lloro de felicidad y no dudo en abalanzarse sobre su madre y abrazarla. Su madre siempre fue especial, y ahora demostraba que no estaba equivocaba, ella amaba a esa mujer y como le había dicho, ella sería su apoyo y no la desilusionaría.

Luego de eso, Shelby insistió en que su hija le presentara a su novia formalmente así que Quinn volvió a la casa mostrándose un poco nerviosa al comienzo, pero luego se desenvolvió con soltura y naturalidad que de cierta forma cautivo a su suegra y en seguida se creó un ambiente grato para las tres, pero ninguna contaba con que aparecería cierta persona. La tercera cosa que inundaba la mente de Rachel.

Su padre, el tercero, el hombre que le había gritado y desvalorizado por lo que era, había aparecido en la casa alertando tanto a Quinn como Shelby mientras Rachel se mostraba nerviosa.

Hiram había vuelto, había vuelto pero no solo sino que acompañado de otro hombre, el hombre de las fotos y nadie sabía que habían ahí, solo eran conscientes de la tensión que se había formado.

_¿Qué haces acá?_ –dijo Shelby tajante, sobreprotectora, aunque en el fondo temblaba, pero el ser consciente de la presencia de Quinn quien la tomaba por el hombro en señal de apoyo la tranquilizaba, la tranquilizaba al igual que saber que la rubia estaba tomando la mano de Rachel quien se ocultaba tras ella.

_Hiram…_ -escucharon que el otro hombre le susurraba y le daba una mirada mientras el nombrado solo suspirada y luego volvía a ver a las tres mujeres.

_Yo… yo vengo a hablar –_dijo al fin y bajando la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

_Los papeles de divorcio ya están hechos si eso es lo que quieres hablar, de lo contrario no veo el motivo de tu presencia en este lugar –_contesto la madre de Rachel mientras su alguna vez marido, volvía a ver el hombre que lo acompañaba y este le insistía a que hablara.

_En realidad vengo… vengo a pedir disculpas –_susurro y al fin levanto la mirada y sus ojos se veían aguados –_me quiero disculpar por todo lo que he hecho. Lo que te hice a ti –_se refería a Shelby –_lo que le hice a Rachel –_la moreno solo apretaba mas la mano de Quinn quien le susurraba que todo estaría bien –_y por destruir a esta familia –_a cada palabra las lágrimas eran más evidentes y avergonzado el hombre trataba de quitárselas sin éxito.

Ver a su padre así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y tan humano había provocado una extraña sensación en Rachel. Ella aun estaba dolida por todo lo que le había dicho, por engañar a su madre y denigrar a Quinn. Ella estaba dolida porque por su comportamiento, ella había estado a punto de matarle, aunque eso él no lo recordara. Así que si, Rachel estaba muy dolida, pero en el fondo, al ver a aquel hombre así, rogando por su perdón, la hizo reaccionar. Ella siempre había sido una buena chica, siempre ayudando a los demás, entonces, ¿por qué esta vez no?, así que decidida, se aparto de Quinn quien la miraba atónita junto a su madre, se acerco a aquel hombre que lloraba desesperado, y tras darle una rápida mirada al acompañante de este quien le dio una sonrisa sincera, Rachel abrazo a Hiram, lo abrazo y se aferro a él como cuando era más pequeña y el iba a su rescate después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Lo abrazo mientras Hiram, apoyado sobre su hombro, lloraba con más fuerza y le susurraba mil perdones.

_Deja de pedirme perdón –_le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acunado su rostro –_yo te perdono _–le dijo simplemente mientras el hombre la volvía a abrazar y ahora ambos miraban a una sorprendida Shelby y a una orgullosa Quinn. Su morena podía decir que ella era la perfecta entre ambas, pero esos gestos le demostraban a la rubia que Rachel era realmente perfecta. Como un ángel.

_¿Shelby? –_pregunto Hiram trayéndola a la realidad. A su lado la mujer solo examinaba con la mirada, para luego soltar un suspiro.

_Si Rachel te perdona, yo también lo hago, pero que quede claro que es solo porque ella te necesita –_sentencio al final la mujer mientras padre e hija sonreían abrazado.

Luego de eso, Hiram presento a Leroy como su pareja, a pesar de la incomodidad inicial al final el ambiente volvió a ser ameno. Leroy era un hombre muy simpático y desprendía un extraño atractivo que cautivaba a cualquiera. Incluso Shelby pensó que si ella lo hubiera conocido y el no fuera gay, hubiera tenido algo con él.

La tarde paso entre conversaciones y risas, hasta que Rachel sujirio que sus amigos, tanto pecados como ángeles, debían ir también, así fue como todos compartieron. Así fue como sus padres conocieron a Beth y a pesar de su recelo en un principio, la pequeña supo ganarse a "sus abuelos" e incluso a Leroy, quien antes no dudo en darle una charla de responsabilidad a Quinn, la cual estaba roja tomo un tomate mientras sus amigos reían.

Rachel desde la cocina mirada a todos felices, todos compartían entre risas y sonrisas, era perfecto, eran como una familia, era su familia y el solo hecho de pensar que quizá en cosa de días todo cambiaría la asustaba tremendamente. ¿Por qué Lucifer la quería? ¿Por qué los pecados la protegían junto a los ángeles? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan especial? Muchas preguntas con ninguna respuesta, pero aun así ella no se daría por vencida. Si todos estaban felices, ella también lo estaría y solo rezaría a Dios para que todo saliera bien. Con ese último pensamiento se dirigió hacia la sala y fue recibida por un cálido beso en la mejilla de parte de su hermosa rubia quien le sonreía contagiándola. Rachel tenía muchas preocupaciones, pero por ahora, no las tomaría en cuenta. Ese día, era momento de disfrutar y así lo haría.

Pero lo que la morena no sabía, y nadie, era que dos personas que estaban desde un rincón mirando a todos interactuar, tenían las mismas preocupaciones que ella.

_¿Qué haremos? _–Le murmuro el ángel a la chica de ojos azules quien solo suspiraba.

_Me emociona verlos así._ _Compartiendo como una familia, tan felices_ –le murmuro –_no quiero que esto acabe. Ellos no lo merecen. Merecen ser felices y si yo puedo atribuir a ello, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos_ –lo miro y Miguel asintió.

_Sé que tu no perderás tus fuerzas como ellos –_Dakota lo miro y asintió.

_Por mi condición anterior de Ángel de elite, no bajare mas allá de ser un demonio de elite, pero ellos por haber sido humanos no correrán la misma suerte._ Los _protegeré cueste lo que cueste y espero contar con tu ayuda _–Miguel le sonrió –_después de todo solo queda esta semana y ya veremos que pasara con todo esto._

Ambos volvieron su mirada hacia sus amigos y suspiraron.

/o/

Iba tan absorta en sus recuerdos hasta que un grito la saco de ese estado y levanto la mirada.

Rachel amor, aquí estas – Vio como Quinn se acercaba a la morena y la besaba mientras Rachel avergonzada le respondía el beso.

Dejen de hacer un espectáculo –bromeo y Quinn le sacaba la lengua –muy maduro de tu parte Fabray.

Cállate Fox. Solo están envidiosa porque tú no puedes besar a tu chica en el colegio –Dakota frunció el ceño, pero sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la persona que se acercaba detrás de las chicas.

¡¿COMO ESTAN MIS CHICAS?! –grito Puck asustando a la pareja mientras él pasaba sus brazos por los hombros de cada una.

Hey Noah, ellas no son tus chicas. No te pases –bromeo la morena mientras los pecados reían y Puck fruncía el ceño, pero luego sonreía con malicia mientras se acercaba a la chica -¿Qué haces? No, bájame –gritaba mientras el chico la alzaba sobre sus hombros al más puro estilo hombre de las cavernas –Noah, jajajajaja, para, nos caeremos –reía la chica y todos se sorprendían, pero sonreían al ver a su líder tan relajada esa mañana. Dakota había estado muy preocupada por todo lo sucedido y verla así los alegraba.

No estés celosa morena, tú también eres una de mis chicas –decía el chico del mohicano una vez que la bajaba y abrazaba.

Ya, ya lo que digas. Será mejor que entremos a clases o llegaremos tarde –sentencio y todos asintieron.

Ya entrada la tarde. La morena se dirigía hacia uno de los baños. Esa tarde hacia un extraño calor y estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo así que no dudo en ir a refrescarse, pero no contaba con que apenas entrara al lugar, seria interceptada por quien menos deseaba.

Al fin te encuentro pequeña traidora –decía Lucifer en su forma humana mientras aprisionada contra su antebrazo el cuello de Dakota la cual trataba de luchar pasa zafarse y respirar, pero sin éxito –mira seré breve, así que solo escucha –sentencio con una sonrisa malévola mientras el pecado asentía a duras penas –bien, así me gusta –Biff la soltó y la joven cayó al suelo mientras el hombre se arreglaba el traje –se que ya eres consciente de que les estoy quitando su don de pecado y sé que sabes lo que significa eso –Dakota lo miraba con ira y el sonreía –tus amigos serán presa fácil para mis súbditos, pero tranquila aquí viene lo importante –se acacho a su altura y la tomo rudamente por el rostro –ambos sabemos que tu no disminuirás mucho tu poder. No serás un pecado, pero si un demonio elite, aunque sabes que eso no ayudara mucho, no puedes proteger a todos –la ponía de pie de un tirón y Dakota se quejaba –así que te propongo un trato –la miro y la chica frunció el ceño –has que Rachel caiga en tentación y prometo no lastimar a sus pecados y devolverles sus puestos. De hecho prometo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva si haces lo que pido –cuando Dakota le iba a contestar Biff se apresuro y le puso un dedo sobre el labio –no me respondas ahora cariño, piénsatelo, pero recuerda que la vida de seis seres están en tus manos –sonrió malicioso y Dakota se tenso, y lo hizo aun mas cuando en un rápido movimiento el demonio la beso y se marcho sin más. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer?

/o/

Dakota. Amor, estoy preocupada –era día jueves, por la noche y la aludida salía de sus pensamientos mirando a la mujer que hace algún tiempo compartía su cama y la dueña de su corazón.

¿Qué pasa Alex? –le pregunto a la pelirroja quien se aferro a su pecho como si no quisiera perderla…"_perderla"._

Me he dado cuenta que no has puesto a prueba a Rachel y mañana ya es viernes –se miraron a los ojos y la chica de ojos azules los bajo mientras su acompañante fruncía el ceño –mírame a los ojos y prométeme que mañana lo harás –la tomo del rostro y la obligo a verla –cielo me tienes preocupada, has estado rara toda la semana y no solo yo me he dado cuenta. Quinn y los chicos también e incluso Miguel me pregunto si me habías contado algo porque no se explicaba tu comportamiento –no, ella no le había contado a nadie lo que había sucedido el lunes, ni tampoco la visita que Lucifer le hizo ayer. Pero no quería preocuparlos. Ella sabía lo que pasaría, de hecho ella misma estaba viviendo con toda esa mierda en su cabeza. No podía tentar a Rachel a caer en tentación, porque sería perder por todo lo que habían peleado y dársela en bandeja el demonio, pero por otro lado, el solo hecho de pensar que alguno de los suyos podía resultar lastimado o incluso… no, no quería ni imaginar eso. por ahora todo estaba bien. los ángeles le estaban ayudando y en esos días todo había salido bien, pero las palabras de Lucifer martillaban en su mente una y otra vez. "_si no actúas pronto tendré que darte una advertencia con alguno de sus amiguitos"_ ¿Qué pasaba si cumplía esa amenaza? Ella nunca se perdonaría que alguno resultara lastimado por su culpa. El solo hecho de perder a Jesse, quien había resultado ser más amable de lo que aparentaba, siempre preocupándose por los demás, sobre todo por Beth. O quizá Santana o Brittany. Sabía que si una resultaba lastimada, la arremetería en su contra por no haberlo impedido. ¿Y si perdía a Alexandra? Ella nunca se perdonaría aquello. La pelirroja era su luz, la luz que iluminaba toda esa oscuridad que la rodeaba. Sin ella Dakota se perdería. Y Beth o Quinn. Ambas eran importantes para Rachel, de hecho ya parecían una jodida familia feliz. Dakota soñaba con que todo acabase y que Quinn junto a la pequeña volvieran a la vida para compartir junto a la morena. Ellas más que nadie se merecían ser felices.

¿Amor? –la voz de su chica la volvió a la realidad y vio que la miraba con preocupación. Odiaba que se preocupara por ella, odiaba angustiarla, así que sin decir palabra, la beso intensamente transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

Prometo que mañana lo hare. Ahora será mejor que nos acostemos a dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano –Alexandra asintió y le dio una sonrisa, para luego volver a besarse y acurrucarse para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El viernes ya había llegado y como siempre, todos se encontraban en el establecimiento. Esa mañana, Dakota estaba algo absorta, más de lo normal, así que no se dio cuenta de la falta de uno de los suyos hasta que comenzó el primer periodo de clases, en donde se percato de la ausencia de Quinn y Rachel.

¡Demonios! –murmuro con preocupación –Hey San ¿sabes donde esta Quinn y Rachel? –pregunto a la latina quien se encogió de hombros -¿Alguno sabe? –los demás negaron, incluso los ángeles incrementando la preocupación y temor en la joven quien miraba preocupada a Miguel.

¿Crees que haya pasado algo? –le pregunto el ángel y ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

No lo sé, pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados –dijo y acto seguido levanto su mano interrumpiendo al profesor inventándole alguna excusa y este la dejo salir.

Preocupada, Dakota recorría los pasillos en esa hora vacios, en busca de las chicas, de pronto en una esquina, doblo y choco de frente con alguien.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Alexandra sujetándola por la cintura.

S-si –dijo separándose y mirando nerviosamente –estaba buscando a Quinn y Rachel. Ninguna estaba en clases –explico y su chica se tenso.

¿Crees que… -pero la morena la detuvo.

No lo sé, por eso estoy buscándolas –la pelirroja asintió y se ofreció a ayudarla, así cubrirían más terreno. Acto seguido, se separaron y Dakota retomo su camino. Luego de haber recorrido más de la mitad de la escuela, la ex ángel se apoyo frustrada en la puerta del conserje refunfuñando y temiéndose lo peor, pero de pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y junto a eso escuchaba unos ruidos y extraños gemidos detrás de la puerta llamando su atención. Con decisión tomo la perilla y la giro abriéndola y topándose con una imagen que la dejo congelada.

¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo!? –gruño mientras una asustada rubia se separaba de una sonrojada y arrinconada morena que tenia envuelta en sus piernas y con su ropa desacomodada y sus labios rojos. Era más que obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

¡Dakota! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –dijo Quinn aun tratando de controlar su respiración, pero la mirada seria de la morena no la tranquilizaba.

¡Qué te pasa a ti! ¡A ustedes! –les grito enfadada -¡Cómo se ponen a hacer estas cosas, ahora! –levantaba las manos con exasperación.

¡No era para tanto! –Quinn la enfrentaba mientras Rachel aun avergonzada se acomodaba la ropa.

¿No es para tanto? –dijo irónica -¿ves estoy? –apunto sus ojos –porque están brillando y tu sabes lo que significa que estén brillando –dijo fuera de control.

¿Qué pasa? –llego Alexandra y miro a las tres jóvenes.

Tu novia que esta como loca –dijo Quinn y se abrazo a Rachel.

¡CLARO YO SOY LA LOCA! –grito –YO LO UNICO QUE HAGO ES NO TENTAR A RACHEL, PERO TÚ, ESTAS JODIENDO TODO! –la empujo bruscamente y Quinn se separo de su morena, para enfrentar a su líder.

AGRADECE QUE TE ESTAMOS AYUDANDO. NI SIQUIERA TE HAS ESFORZADO EN TENTARLA PARA QUE NO TERMINES COMO UN ESPIRITU EN PENA POR NO CUMPLIR TU MALDITA FUNCION –le devolvió en empujón y tanto la pelirroja, como Rachel atraparon entre sus brazos a sus respectivas parejas evitando una pelea.

¿ES QUE NADIE ENTIENDE QUE NO LA QUIERO TENTAR? ¿QUE NO QUIERO QUE LUCIFER LA TENGA EN BANDEJA DE PLATA? –tras decir eso, todas quedaron congeladas, mientras tanto Alex, como Rachel soltaban a las chicas sorprendidas.

¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto Quinn y Dakota se mordió la lengua y desvió la mirada.

¡Dakota! –dijo Alexandra y la muchacha la miro –prometiste que nos contarías todo lo que pasara ¿sabes algo de Lucifer? –la morena bajo la mirada.

¡MALDITA SEA, CONTESTA! –exploto Quinn y la chica no aguanto más y les explico lo que había pasado y sobre las amenazas del demonio.

¿Por qué no nos contaste? –pregunto con impotencia Alexandra.

No quería preocuparlos, quería encargarme de esto sola –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¿Y que se supone que haremos? –dijo Quinn abrazando a Rachel.

Sinceramente, no tengo idea, solo estoy esperando –les contesto Dakota.

¿Qué cosa? –curioseo Rachel.

Que haga algún movimiento –las miro a todas con preocupación, hasta que sonó la campana.

Así fue como paso la hora, hasta llegar la tarde. Ninguna de las cuatro que sabían la verdad habían hablado con los demás, por pedido de Dakota. Y ahora todos se encontraban a la salida del instituto.

Hoy tenemos actividades –recordó Brittany.

Pero aun nos queda algo de tiempo –dijo Rachel.

Yo lo que tengo es hambre –se quejo Britt y rieron.

¿pero hoy no está cerrado el casino? –dijo Jesse y todas asintieron.

Bueno supongo que podremos ir a comprar –dijo Quinn y miro hacia el local que estaba cerca -¿Quieres algo? –le pregunto a su novia quien asintió.

Yo debo ir por Beth –Dakota miro la hora.

Iré contigo –dijo animada Rachel y tras un beso rápido a Quinn emprendió camino con la morena. Luego de media hora, ambas, junto a la pequeña habían vuelto al instituto.

Parece que las chicas aun no llegan –murmuro Dakota y Rachel asintió a su lado –podríamos esperarlas adentro –Beth celebro y fue corriendo al interior del lugar seguida de cerca por una preocupada Rachel dejando sola al pecado.

Dakota solo miraba con una media sonrisa como se comportaba la chica y aunque no sabía qué era lo que había a Rachel tan especial, se encargaría de protegerla, como a todos.

¿Y Rachel? –de pronto, al ver como Alexandra junto a Beth sabían del lugar, hizo que una creciente preocupación se instalara en su pecho.

No lo sé –dijo la mujer y miro a la pequeña –Beth apareció sola en mi despacho –explico y la pequeña asintió.

Ire a verla. ¿Dónde van ustedes? –indago y ambas sonrieron.

Iremos a comer, porque tenemos hambre –dijo Beth y la morena asintió y se despidió de ambas e ingreso al instituto. En un principio todo iba tranquilo, pero cada vez que se acercaba al centro del lugar, sentía una extraña presencia que la había alertado y preocupada comenzó a correr por los pasillos en busca de Rachel.

¿Rachel? –miraba para ambos lados y doblaba en una esquina -Rachel donde estas –seguía corriendo hasta que en medio de un pasillo vio a dos personas -¡RACHEL! –grito helada al ver como la morena era arrinconada en los casilleros por un chico que miraba sonriendo soberbio a Dakota -¡DEJALA IR MALDITO! –gruño y el chico se tiro para atrás y Rachel corrió tras Dakota -¿Estás bien?

Sí, pero él se me acerco y simplemente se acorralo –susurro asustada la chica y el pecado gruño.

Ve afuera Rachel, de seguro las chicas deben de estar por llegar y Quinn se preocupara al no verte –le dijo y la chica la miro escéptica.

¿Qué hay de ti? –vio como Dakota no dejaba de mirar al sujeto -¿Lo conoces? –dijo preocupada.

Solo vete Rach. Yo me encargare y dile a los demás que no entren –le dijo apretando sus puños y Rachel solo asintió y le dio una última mirada al tipo que aun tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro y se marcho no muy segura.

Linda la chica, mucho más de cerca –dijo el tipo castaño acercándose y tensando más a Dakota.

Que haces acá Biff, ¿o prefieres Lucifer? –dijo un poco irónica y el demonio solo rio estruendosamente haciendo eco en el pasillo.

He venido a hacerte una última visita –dijo y en un rápido movimiento, tomo del cuello a la chica y la azoto contra los casilleros rudamente –Quiero ver como sufres ante mis amenazas –decía con rabia apretando los dientes –no has cumplido lo que te he pedido. ¿Por qué no, cariño? –le apretó mas fuerte el cuello mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y Dakota luchaba inútilmente por liberarse -¡YO TE HE DADO TODO! SIEMPRE ME HE PREOCUPADO POR TI, SIEMPRE TE HE PUESTO DELANTE DE TODO Y TODOS. ¡ERES MI JODIDA MANO DERECHA DAKOTA! –en cada grito apretaba mas el cuello de la chica quien solo exclamaba de dolor y por falta de aire –Yo te recogí cuando él te desprecio como a un perro sarnoso –susurro más calmado y la soltó haciendo que cayera y tomara aire desesperadamente mientras Biff se pasaba la mano por el cabello -¡YO TE HE DADO TODO MALDITA SEA! –la tomo y la arrojo al otro lado de los casilleros haciendo que su cuerpo impactara brutalmente producto de la fuerza sobrenatural de él –TE DI UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD ¿Y ASI ME LO PAGAS? –ahora comenzaba a patearla en el suelo, mientras Dakota como podía trataba de protegerse –Te di alas ¿lo recuerdas? –la levanto bruscamente mientras la chica con el rostro ensangrentado jadeaba de dolor –lo recuerdas ¿cierto?.

S-si –susurro débilmente y el demonio bufaba.

¿Entonces porque no me haces caso? –decía con voz lastimera y le acariciaba el rostro, pero no se espero que la chica le escupiera su sangre.

Porque también recuerdo que me las quitaste, recuerdo cada golpe que me diste, recuerdo cada mal trato por el que me hiciste pasar –le dijo con rabia mientras el joven la miraba iracundo.

ERES UNA MALDITA MAL AGRADECIDA –gruño y le dio un golpe en el abdomen –ya me has cabreado, pensaba darte una última oportunidad, pero mejor acabare contigo ahora mismo –la arrojo al piso y tomo su forma demoniaca y comenzó a acercarse a ella amenazadoramente –espero que veas a tu amiga a donde sea que vayas a parar –dijo creando una gran bola de fuego y cuando estaba a punto de lanzársela, una flecha paso rozando su rostro, provocando que la herida comenzara a arder –¡AAAAH! –exclamo de dolor y ambos miraron al grupo de ángeles que estaba ahí, entre ellos Miguel, y a su lado uno con el arco y flecha, uno que Dakota conocía muy bien.

Uriel –susurro con dolor viendo al arcángel rubio. El arcángel de cual ella fue mano derecha.

¿CREEN QUE UNOS SIMPLES ANGELES PODRAN CONMIGO? -gruño Lucifer y comenzó a hacer arder un enorme circulo que los rodeo y encerró a todos –ya muchos de los suyos han caído en mis manos –sonrió arrogante.

Lo sabemos, es por eso que esta vez no venimos solos –dijo Miguel serio y de pronto un rayo de luz ataco a Lucifer quien comenzó a exclamar de dolor. cuando la luz paro, de pronto se sintió una potente fuerza en el ambiente y apareció un hombre vestido de blanco junto a los ángeles y con un movimiento de manos, deshizo el fuego.

No dejare que lastimes a los míos o a esa chica -dijo el hombre con voz gruesa y Lucifer gruñendo se puso de pie.

Esta vez te la dejo pasar Dios, pero créeme que tendré a esa chiquilla tarde o temprano –escupió y miro hacia Dakota quien se encontraba de pie apoyada en los casilleros –en cuanto a ti, te estaré esperando para acabar contigo –fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

¿Estás bien? –pregunto Miguel acercándose a la chica quien lo miro seria por la estúpida pregunta.

Hace siglos que no te veía Dakota –dijo el hombre y la chica solo bufo.

Si esperas un abrazo te advierto que te volverás más viejo de lo que eres esperando –dijo seria tratando de limpiarse la sangre.

Así no se trata a quien te dio la vida –dijo Uriel.

¿Te recuerdo que él fue quien me expulso? –gruño la morena y el arcángel guardo silencio –ese Dios benevolente que todos idolatran, aquel que todo lo perdona y esas mierdas, ese mismo fue quien no le importo arrojarme del cielo y ¿esperas que le dé un abrazo? –dijo furiosa, pero no se espero que el hombre se acercara y la abrazara dejándola congelada.

Lo siento hija mía, todo esto es mi culpa. No debí haber actuado de esa forma y ahora por mí error estas pasando por esto –dijo al separarse y Dakota se percato de que sus heridas habían sanado.

Eso ya no importa –dijo aun haciéndose la orgullosa, pero sintiendo alegría dentro de su pecho.

Hija mía, he venido a advertirte –dijo el hombre y Dakota lo miro –solo tú puedes vencerlo en su terreno. Sabes que para nosotros los ángeles, no está permitido ir a los demonios de Lucifer –Dakota hizo una mueca.

Ya, claro. De seguro yo un simple demonio podrá contra él –dijo con ironía –pero aun así, aunque tenga todo en contra, tratare de detenerlo –alzo la vista y Dios sonrió.

Sé que no podemos ayudarte, pero quiero darte algo que te servirá –dijo y saco una espada con letras doradas inscritas en su centro –esto es tuyo. Siempre lo ha sido y creo es momento de que lo tengas –Dakota lo recibió y miro extrañada. Las letras eran en un idioma antiguo que ella no conocía.

¿Qué significa? –pregunto confundida.

Tu destino –sentencio el hombre y la joven solo frunció el ceño y asintió, luego con un gesto de cabeza se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, hasta que recordó algo y se detuvo.

¿Por qué ella es tan importante? –volteo y vio s Dios quien sonrió sutilmente.

¿Recuerdas cuando les hice hacer la búsqueda? –pregunto y tanto la ex ángel como los otros ángeles abrieron los ojos. Todos recordaban esa búsqueda la cual termino sin éxito.

¿Es ella? –dijo Miguel y Dios asintió.

Woooow –murmuro Dakota y luego sonrió de lado –eso explica muchas cosas, pero nunca pensé que terminaría así –rio un poco y luego negando se volteo y siguió su camino dejando atrás a los ángeles.

Cuando la morena estaba por salir, fue interceptaba con una desesperada mujer que corría hacia ella.

¡Dakota! –grito Alexandra con lagrimas en los ojos asustando a la morena –un auto atropello a Quinn.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿está bien? –preguntaba preocupada y recordando las palabras de Lucifer.

Venía con la comida cuando con Beth íbamos hacia el local, de pronto cuando venia atravesando la calle, apareció un auto negro y paso muy rápido, nadie pudo hacer nada –sollozaba –había mucha sangre Dakota, no sabía que podíamos sangrar tanto –la morena hizo una mueca y era que como pecados no se lastimaban tanto con cosas en el mundo mortal, pero como estaban perdiendo fuerzas, ahora eran casi como un humano –luego apareció Rachel, llamamos a una ambulancia y los chicos tomaron el auto y fueron al hospital –termino de contar y al fin miraba detalladamente a la morena y se percataba de su ropa manchada con sangre - ¡¿Qué te paso?! –dijo asustada y acercándose a inspeccionar a su chica, pero Dakota la detuvo.

Estoy bien, tranquila. Lucifer estaba con Rachel, pero llegue justo a tiempo. Luego aparecieron los ángeles y él huyo –explico y su chica asintió –vamos al hospital mejor –Alex asintió y ambas se dirigieron al otro vehículo y cuando Dakota subió al asiento del piloto tiro la espada en el asintió trasero y vio el rostro interrogante de la pelirroja –luego te explico –la mujer asintió y ambas se supieron en marcha.

/o/

Ella estaba completamente ausente. No sabía qué hacer. Había llorado tanto que sentía que no tenía más lágrimas para derramar. Ahora solo estaba apoyada en la muralla, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras sentía los sollozos de Beth que trataba de contener Jesse, mientras por otro lado, Santana golpeaba la muralla y Brittany le decía que se calmara ya que no solucionaría nada. En cuanto a ella, ella solo quería que el doctor le diera una noticia de cómo estaba Quinn, necesitaba saber que su rubia estaba bien, sentía que sin ella, no podría seguir viviendo. Su rubia era su todo, había logrado tanto en tan solo dos meses y de verdad necesitaba estar segura de que estaba bien, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie les decía nada.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Han sabido algo? –llegaron rápidamente Dakota y Alex mientras se acercaban a los chicos quienes simplemente negaban.

Rachel… -la morena se acercaba a la chica, pero esta simplemente se alejaba y la miraba con resentimiento.

Es tu culpa –susurro y luego se arrojo llorando y golpeando el pecho de Dakota –es tu culpa. Tú debiste haberle hecho caso. Debiste entregarme y protegerlos a ellos, no a mí. Ahora Quinn…Quinn –se había cansado de golpearla y solo lloraba mientras la morena la envolvía en sus brazos y comenzaba a sollozar, mientras los demás eran simples testigos de ese momento.

Lo siento, lo siento. Es mi culpa, lo siento –era lo único que podía escuchar Rachel que decía el pecado mientras ambas solo lloraban amargamente.

¿Familiares de Quinn Fabray? –apareció un doctor y enseguida las chicas se separaron y todos se acercaron.

Soy su novia –dijo Rachel limpiándose las lágrimas y el hombre asintió.

Bien –miro unos papeles y luego a Rachel –la señorita Fabray ingreso en un estado que nos preocupo mucho. Tenía una herida en su cabeza y eso era lo que más nos preocupaba, así que hicimos los debidos exámenes y para su suerte, no había ninguna lesión interna comprometedora –todos suspiraron –ahora bien, eso no implica que este bien del todo, ya que comprobamos que tiene tres costillas rotas que gracias a Dios ninguna comprometió algún órgano, además de que se fracturo la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho –todos miraron preocupados –pero no se preocupen. Ya logramos estabilizarla y está, dentro de lo posible, bien –todos asintieron.

¿Y podemos verla? –pregunto Dakota y el doctor la miro, pero luego frunció el ceño.

¿Está usted bien? –pregunto al ver la ropa con sangre de la chica y todos se percataron y la miraron interrogante.

Sí, sí. No se preocupe no es mía –mintió y el hombre asintió.

¿Podemos verla? –insisto Rachel.

En este momento aun esta bajo el efecto de los sedantes, pero les avisaremos para que puedan verla –todos asintieron y el doctor se

despidio.

¿Tienes algo que explicarnos? –dijo Santana una vez que estaban solos en el pasillo y Dakota frunció el ceño.

No –sentencio y salió del hospital para ir por ropa nueva. Al paso de una hora, la joven volvió y justo aparecía una enfermera para decirles que ya podían ver a Quinn.

¿Podemos pasar todos a la vez? –pregunto Jesse preocupado mientras seguían en camino a la sala de la rubia.

No, pero no me importa –dijo Santana con estilo perra a cargo y todos rodaron los ojos.

Hey, Quinn –susurro Rachel una vez que entraron y vieron a la rubia vendada en la cama –hola amor –dijo una vez que estaba a su lado y tomaba su mano aguantando las lágrimas.

¿Rachel? –dijo Quinn tratando de reconocerla y le sonrió –hola –le hablo con una voz suave y apretando su mano débilmente -¿Estás bien? –Rachel sonrió sutilmente y asintió.

Soy yo la debería preguntarse eso –dijo mirándola fijamente –me tenias preocupada –le acaricio la mejilla -Nos tenias preocupada –miro a todos y Quinn siguió la mirada y vio a sus amigos sonriéndole.

¡Quiiiiiinnnnn! –Beth se arrojo sobre la rubia quien se quejo por el dolor –perdón, perdón. No quería lastimarte –sollozaba asustada la niña, pero Quinn le seco las lágrimas y la abrazo.

Tranquila, no paso nada –le murmuraba y Beth se recostaba a su lado abrazándola.

Vaya susto que nos hiciste pasar –decía Jesse y Quinn rio.

Yo sabía que estaría bien. Quinn es fuerte, es de las mías –decía Santana cruzada de brazos y con la cabeza en alto.

Por eso estabas llorando y golpeando la pared –murmuro Alexandra ganándose una mirada retadora de parte de la latina que era contenida por su novia –me alegra saber que estas bien rubia –dijo mirando a Quinn y cerrándole el ojo, la rubia asintió mientras Rachel se recostaba al otro lado y también la abrazaba igual que Beth. De pronto la mirada avellana fue a parar al cuerpo de cierta morena que estaba recargada en la ventana y miraba hacia el exterior.

Dakota… -dijo Quinn y todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica que aun no despegaba su mirada de la ventana y se tensaba un poco.

Lo siento Quinn –susurro y expulso sonoramente aire de sus pulmones –lo siento. Esto fue mi culpa, debí presentir que haría algo –la miro al fin con ojos algo húmedos al tiempo que la chica en la cama negaba y le indicaba que se acercara. Dakota algo dudosa le hizo caso y se acerco a ella. Quinn le indico que se agachara a su altura y cuando esta lo hizo, la abrazo fuertemente con su brazo no enyesado.

No fue tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa –le dijo la rubia y la miro –no cargues con algo que no te corresponde –los ex pecados apoyaron asintiendo mientras Dakota se limpiaba las lagrimas. De pronto sintieron unos golpes en la puerta y vieron entrar a una enfermera diciendo que revisaría a Quinn y el suero que se le estaba administrando. Todos asintieron y la mujer procedió a hacer su trabajo, pero cuando estaba por acercarse a la bolsa de suero, de pronto se quedo quieta, como si estuviera congelada. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidas y se miraron interrogantes, entonces Dakota preocupada miro hacia el reloj y vio que también estaba detenido, de pronto, escucharon una fuerte explosión desde afuera y al asomarse a la ventana, vieron como unos demonios peleaban contra los ángeles fuera del hospital.

Maldición –dijo la morena preocupada y abrió la puerta del cuarto percatándose que se acercaban cinco demonios que habían ingresado al hospital. De seguro Lucifer se había enterado que no había acabado con Quinn y eso lo había enfurecido al límite de enviar a sus súbditos a acabar con todos –Rachel –grito llamando la atención de la chica quien rápidamente se paró de la cama –necesito que crees un campo de fuerza que rodee la habitación –dijo y la chica la miro sorprendida.

P-Pero no sé hacer eso –dijo asustada y mirando a Quinn quien le tomaba la mano.

Si puedes Rach. Recuerda cuando Brody quiso atacar a Beth –la joven hizo una mueca recordando–solo, solo cierra los ojos e imagínalo –suplico Dakota viendo como cada vez los demonios se acercaban.

Rachel por su parte asintió y apretó la mano de Quinn mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia lo que la morena le había dicho. De pronto y ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes en la habitación, se comenzó a crear un campo que rodeaba toda la habitación. Cuando este estaba a punto de cerrarse por la puerta, Dakota en un rápido movimiento salió y quedo fuera del campo alertando a sus amigos.

¡Rachel! –grito Quinn mientras su novia caía sentada en la cama y se tocaba la cabeza.

Dakota. Dakota que has hecho –Alexandra golpeaba el campo mientras su chica la miraba con tristeza –Rachel abre el campo para que entre –dijo desesperada.

¡No! Ni se te ocurra quitar el campo –dijo la morena –si lo haces ten por seguro que todos morirán –fue tajante y Rachel asintió.

Maldita idiota egoísta –le grito la pelirroja –son cinco contra una. Acabaran contigo –gimoteó mientras veía como los demonios se acercaban a Dakota. Su novia tenía razón, estaba en desventaja, pero dos de los tres demonios eran inferiores a ella, así que podría acabarlos, pero el resto era de su mismo nivel y sería difícil derrotarles, así que solo tomo aire, y vio como los dos demonios más débiles eran los primeros en ir a atacarla. Todos vieron como la morena tomo posición como si fuera una boxeadora y apretando su puño, este se prendió en llamas e impacto fuertemente en el rostro del primer demonio arrancándosela y haciendo que este se volviera cenizas. El segundo demonio que había quedado sorprendido no se percato de que Dakota en un rápido movimiento se volteo y con su pierna fuertemente le golpeo la cabeza y termino igual que el primero.

En tanto, todos los que estaban en la habitación miraban impactados como la chica había acabado con dos de ellos sin ningún problema, pero ahora se acercaban lentamente los tres restantes que portaban armas amenazadoramente. Dakota maldijo al no haber entrado con la espada que Dios le había dado, al menos podría haberles dado un poco mas de batalla, así que solo se resigno y adopto una posición defensiva mientras los demonios se acercaban. Cuando estos estaban a punto de atacarla, vio como ingresaban Miguel y Uriel en su forma de ángeles, con sus largas alas blancas y sus armaduras y armas distrayendo a los tres demonios.

¡Dakota! –grito Miguel y le arrojo la espada que Dios le había dado mientras todos la miraban volar por los aires y caer en sus manos. Una vez que tuvo la espada, ambos ángeles se encargaron de un demonio, dejándola a ella con el restante y así comenzaron a blandir las espadas en el aire y se escuchaba el fuerte retumbar del metal golpeándose. En un rápido movimiento, Dakota desarmo a su oponente y en un giro digno de una batalla de gladiadores, dio el corte final partiendo por la mitad a su oponente que caía ardiendo y volviéndose cenizas.

Bien ya los has detenido. Puedes entrar –insistía Alex desesperada, pero la chica la miro y negó.

Es momento –le dijo y Miguel y Dakota asintió y vio su espada.

Espera ¿momento de qué? –pregunto Santana acercándose a la puerta.

De que todo esto acabe –dijo Dakota y levanto la vista mostrando decisión en sus ojos y preocupando a los suyos.

No hagas una estupidez –dijo Quinn desde la cama, pero la chica no la escucho y volteo.

Volveré, volveré por ustedes –miro de reojo a Alexandra que derramaba lagrimas de impotencia –volveré por ti amor –le dijo y la chica solo negaba y lloraba más fuerte. De pronto por el pasillo aparecieron más demonios, y por el lateral llego una escuadra de ángeles.

Nosotros nos encargamos. Vete –dijo Miguel y Dakota asintió y le sonrió.

Gracias –le dijo y miro por última vez a los suyos –Rachel, mantén la barrera hasta que yo vuelva. Protégelos por favor. Tú puedes –le dijo y la morena asintió. Dakota les sonrió a todos por última vez y abrió un portal al inframundo y sin mirar atrás tomo por última vez aire e ingreso cerrándose rápidamente apenas lo había traspasado.

¡DAKOTAAA! –grito Alexandra mientras caía al piso llorando y Jesse se acercaba abrazarla.

/o/

Estaba caluroso. Mucha más de lo que ella recordaba. Sabía que se debía al enojo de Lucifer, sabía que él era consciente de que ella estaba allí, por eso cada demonio que la veía, no le habían nada y se habían a un lado.

Algunos la miraban con lastima, como si supieran que no saldría de esta. Otros, los que más la odiaban, sonreían ampliamente y le susurraban que al fin le llegaría su hora, pero ella estoicamente les ignoraba, o los miraba con sus profundos ojos oscuros dejándolos callados y temblando. Una vez que llego al final de las escaleras, llego al centro del salón, en donde había una amplia sala completamente vacía. Solo resaltaban las llamas y el color rojo de todo el lugar.

Al fin has aparecido –decía aplaudiendo Biff, porque estaba en su forma humana. Caminando tranquilamente se acerco a la chica y la examino completa. Dakota estaba seria y solo lo seguía con la mirada. De pronto el demonio se posiciono frente a ella y le sonrió descaradamente -¿A qué debo tu visita? –pregunto con encanto irónico.

Vengo a acabar con esto de una vez por todas –siseo la chica apretando los dientes –VENGO A RETARTE A TI, LUCIFER, A UN DUELO–alzo la voz y todos los demonios chillaron.

Estas segura de lo que dices –sonrió el hombre -¿tan pronto quieres morir? –decía riendo, pero el rostro de la chica no mostraba ningún sentimiento.

Quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor –fue lo único que dijo y el hombre se puso serio. De pronto con un chasquido de sus dedos, el piso comenzó a temblar y apareció un enorme coliseo rodeándolos, en el habían miles de demonios como espectadores del "espectáculo". Por último Lucifer invoco su tridente, mientras sus enormes alas negras aparecían tras su espalda y sonreía hacia la chica.

Prepárate, porque no tendré compasión –fue lo último que dijo antes de comenzar a atacarla.

Por otro lado, todo ese espectáculo era observado por dos seres desde el cielo.

¿De verdad cree que ella podrá contra él? –pregunto el ángel Gabriel a Dios.

Ella podrá –dijo el hombre –la profecía lo dice –agrego mientras veían como Dakota era golpeada y lastimada por Lucifer, mientras ella no lograba dañarlo.

¿Qué profecía? –dijo el ángel mirando a su líder y este simplemente sonrió cuando veía como Lucifer hacia alarde ante su súbditos mientras Dakota estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

_La profecía cuenta que un ser aparecerá. En el yacerá la combinación del bien y del mal. Este ser protegiendo lo que Dios alguna vez perdió, descenderá más allá de la tierra y enfrentara al rey infernal. Blandiendo su espada, le dará el golpe final, logrando así acabar con la tiranía del rey del mal, devolviendo el equilibrio al mundo espiritual y terrenal._

Dakota se encontraba de rodillas, con sangre cayendo por su rostro, mientras escuchaba a Lucifer decir que acabaría con ella, mientras los demonios enardecidos gritaban por su rey. De pronto la chica que se encontraba sin fuerzas, recordó el por qué estaba allí. Ella debía proteger a los suyos, a Rachel, a Quinn, Beth, Santana, Brittany, Jesse y Alexandra. Debía protegerlos y darles la vida que ellos merecen, la que han estado soñando. Todos merecen ser felices, sobre todo Rachel, era lo que pensaba mientras apoyaba su estada en el suelo y con ella se sujetaba para ponerse de pie. Lucifer se volteo y la miro sonriendo arrogante, pero Dakota no lo miraba, solo tenía cerrado los ojos y pensaba. Pensaba en sus amigos siendo felices. Pensaba en los hijos de Quinn y Rachel, en los de Britt y Santana, en los suyos con Alexandra. Ella quería ese mundo, quería el bien para los suyos, pero sabía que para lograr ese bien, tenía que eliminar a Lucifer. Lucharía, lucharía con toda su fiereza para lograr la paz que estaba buscando. Con ese último pensamiento, abrió sus ojos y de pronto sintió como una extraña fuerza le recorría el cuerpo. Vio como Lucifer se ponía serio y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella para atacarla, y cuando se abalanzo para darle el golpe final, un rayo de luz cayó sobre Dakota, mandando lejos al demonio, mientras ella sentía esa enorme energía recorrer su cuerpo.

En tanto, en la tierra, los ángeles se encontraban peleando contra los demonios, mientras los chicos miraban, de pronto un demonio lanzo una bola de fuego hacia ellos, pero el campo hizo que rebotara haciendo a los ángeles y los ex pecados respirar con alivio. Todo marchaba relativamente normal. Había habido bajas por ambas partes, pero nada que no pudieran controlar, pero de un momento a otro, los ángeles se vieron sobrepasados en número, y no podían con todos ellos. Aprovechando esto, algunos demonios se acercaron a la barrera y comenzaron a atacarla y romperla un poco.

Rachel –gimoteo Jesse y la chica cerrando sus ojos comenzó a recomponerla, pero la insistencia de los demonios no la ayudaba mucho.

Demonios, están acatando la barrera –grito Miguel que peleaba contra cinco demonios a la vez y miraba a Uriel que estaba igual que él.

No podemos contra todos –grito Rafael y en un descuido fue atravesado por una espada justo en su pecho.

¡Rafaeeeeeeeeeel! –gritaron Uriel y Miguel, mientras trataban de acabar contra sus enemigos, pero sinceramente, no tenían un buen futuro si seguían así.

No puedo aguantar mucho más –sollozaba Rachel apretando su cabeza cerrando el portal que los demonios rompían, mientras Quinn la abrazaba y los demás ex pecados retrocedían y todos estaban alrededor de la cama de la rubia.

Aguanta un poco mas –decía asustada Santana mientras abrazaba a Brittany.

¡NO VES QUE LE DUELE! –grito Quinn de impotencia y también con lagrimas.

¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué moramos? –dijo la latina y su amiga solo la miro y desvió la mirada con impotencia mientras veian como cada vez más los demonios rompían el campo.

Mientras en la batalla de abajo, cuando al fin la luz desapareció, el cuerpo de la joven desprendía un extraño brillo mientras Lucifer asustado negaba. De pronto, Dakota abrió los ojos, sus ojos eran rojos como cuando era demonio, pero en vez de ser acompañados de negro, estaban con un color plata brillante. También tenía sus cuernos de demonio y su cola, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención, eran sus enormes alas, alas de color plata igual que sus ojos, igual que su espada, igual que la armadura que la protegía, esa armadura que portaba una insignia de un tridente y una espada entrecruzados y a cada lado unas alas.

¡NOO! –grito Lucifer –no, no, no, no, no –decía poniéndose de pie y agarrando su cabeza –NO PUEDES SER TÚ –gritaba y a apuntaba –se suponía que sería la descendencia de ella con la rubia –se refería a Quinn y Rachel –la profecía hablaba de eso, no de ti. ¡NO DE TI! –ahora gritaba entre furioso y asustado mientras las llamas ardían furiosamente y comenzaban a quemar a los demonios súbditos. De pronto Lucifer fue creciendo de tamaño y al fin tomaba la verdadera forma que poseía, que era un enorme dragón negro de furiosos ojos negros –NO ME VENCERAS –decía –ARDERAS PARA SIEMPRE EN ESTE LUGAR –le lanzo llama de su boca impactando completamente en el cuerpo de Dakota ya que ella no se había movida. Cuando acabo de lanzarlo, el demonio dragón sonrió, pero cuando el humo desapareció, vio como Dakota salía como si nada y abría sus alas que había usado para protegerse.

Preparare para tu final –dijo la chica seria y levantaba su espada, mientras en la tierra Rachel ya no podía aguantar más y caía agotada al lado de Quinn susurrando miles de lo siento a todos quienes miraban ya resignados. Todos se tomaron las manos, se miraron, las parejas se dijeron sus últimos te amo, mientras los demonios estaban a punto de entrar. Mientras Dakota con un rápido movimiento se lanzaba con su espada en el aire a atacar a Lucifer quien gruñía y también se lanzaba a atacarla.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, de pronto el portal se rompió, el ruido de un metal impactando se oyó, y un grito desgarrador fue el final de esta historia.

!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

_**-CONTINUARA-**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Extrañamente volví antes de lo que pensaba y ya estamos con el capítulo final.**

**Si quedan con algunas dudas, comenten y tal vez se las explique. Sobre Rachel, falta el último capitulo que es como un especial que contara porque ella era especial y como las chicas se volvieron pecados.**

**Fanvzla:**** no tarde en actualizar. Ojala te guste :D**

**Hina2310:**** No es por mala, es para darle más emoción y aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste.**

**AnyMine:**** lo lamento por tantas dudas nuevas XD ojala ahora quede todo claro, pero si tienes dudas comentas y te respondo :D y ojala tus ansias no hayan sido tantas :3 nos leemos.**

**Gabi kahio pierce:**** Gracias por tu preocupación y bueno ya estoy mejor. Lo lamento por dejarte tan angustiada con el capitulo XD y saludos también.**

**Delfi Castillo:**** Jajajaja un mago no revela sus trucos XD, pero me alagan tus palabras de hecho me sorprende que esta historia tuviera tanto público y bueno me emociona C: y bueno todo lo bueno termina acabando y aquí el gran final, espero que te guste y que estés bien. Muchos saludos.**

**Y como siempre, agradecer a todos quienes acompañaron hasta este momento. Gracias por Rw, Follow, Fav, y esas cosas. Que tengan genial semana y los leemos. Besos y abrazos a todos XOXOXO.**

* * *

**¿The happy ending?**

_**Dos años después (NewYork)**_

Rachel se encontraba, como esos últimos días de la semana, totalmente agotada mientras ejecutaba la última pirueta de la coreografía bajo la atenta mirada de aquellos mordaces y fieros ojos avellana.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –pregunto la persona que la observaba mientras la veía jadeando de cansancio –pensé que eras mejor Schwimmer –dijo con petulancia mientras la morena tomaba agua de su botella y pensaba en una y mil formas de matar a su maestra.

Cassandra July, era según su pensar, la reencarnación misma de la soberbia. Siempre con esa mirada que te había sentir pequeño, con sus comentarios mordaces, contando todos los logros que había logrado. Sin duda esa mujer lograba ganarse todo el odio de la morena, pero extrañamente toda esa forma de ser le recordaba a alguien, pero no, no había comparación.

He repetido cinco veces la coreografía y ha salido a la perfección –refuto cuando dejo la botella en el suelo –no veo cual es el problema –se cruzo de brazos enfrentando a la mujer rubia, pero July con un seco golpe de su bastón en el piso, logro intimidarla.

Recuerda que tú eres la alumna y yo la maestra. Si digo que salió mal y lo repitas, tu lo haces ¿Queda claro? –dijo firme y Rachel frunció el ceño. Eran más de las siete de la tarde y le había prometido a su pareja que estaría en casa antes de las siete. Además de que estaba completamente agotada. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ese lugar y quizá no volver por unos días. Suerte que ya era viernes y tendría el fin de semana para reponerse.

¿Cassie ya estas lista? –para su suerte y sorpresa, apareció ante ambas, otra mujer rubia de mirada clara y cabello liso acompañada de una seductora sonrisa –Oh buenas tardes Señorita Berry –saludo la mujer sonriendo.

Miss Holliday –Rachel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y miro a ambas rubias que se enfrentaban con la mirada.

Nuestra morena, al finalizar su periodo escolar en el instituto, decidió, junto con el consejo de su madre, enviar una carta de admisión a NYADA, para poder lograr cumplir su sueño más importante. Ser una estrella de Broadway. Cuando fue aceptada, todos los suyos, estaban completamente felices, pero quien estaba más contenta era cierta chica que no dudo en besarla cuando se entero que ambas irían a NY.

Ahora bien, aunque Rachel sabia que el camino no sería fácil, nunca imagino que el destino que pondría a alguien como Cassandra July como obstáculo. El complacer a aquella mujer que le impartía clases de danza era tan difícil, como convencer a su mejor amigo de que era gay y que dejara de intentarlo con las mujeres. Pero como compensación por tener que enfrentar a aquella mujer, Rachel estaba segura que Dios o su ángel guardián, le habían puesto en el mismo lugar a Holly Holliday, aquella mujer que a pesar de desprender una gran energía sexual, era tan buena y comprensiva con ella, que Rachel adoraba las clases de arte escénica que la maestra Holliday impartía.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí, siendo testigo de un momento tenso entre ambas mujeres, y aunque para muchos era conocido el repudio que tenia Casandra hacia Holly, a Rachel le llamo mucho la atención ver como la primera, iba adquirieron un tono rojizo en sus mejillas mientras la segunda iba formando una genuina sonrisa de superioridad.

¡Schwimmer! –la fuerte voz de July, la hizo saltar y poner atención –Puedes irte, es todo por hoy –finalizo, pero en ningún momento aparto la mirada de la mujer que tenía en frente. Rachel raudamente tomo sus cosas, y sin siquiera cambiarse, salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada a ambas mujeres provocando que algo viniera a su memoria.

_¿Le h_a _dicho Cassie?-_fue su último pensamiento mientras salía del establecimiento.

Si la sigues molestando su novia volverá para ponerte en tu lugar –cuando Rachel desapareció, al fin Holly se atrevió a hablar.

No me interesa –dijo cortante Cassandra mientras tomaba sus cosas –y te voy a pedir por favor que dejes de llamarme Cassie delante de los demás –la encaro, pero se sorprendió al ver la proximidad de la mujer de ojos azules.

No me provoques July –le susurro sensualmente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la rubia ondulada quien ante aquel contacto, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y ruborizarse –y será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que lleguemos tarde a la reunión y nos regañen –dijo sonriendo ampliamente al separarse y ver como afectaba a Cassandra. Holly era consciente que la mujer podía ser una completa perra, pero ante ella, era solo un humilde cachorrito.

Estúpida y sensual Holliday –gruño Cassandra cuando vio perderse por el pasillo a la mujer, quien aunque no lo reconociera, le robaba el sueño por las noches. Así que con un último suspiro, tomo sus cosas y la siguió camino hacia su auto.

/o/

Ya he llegado –grito apenas ingreso a su departamento, pero no recibió respuesta alguna -¿Amor? –pregunto dejando las llaves sobre la mesa y su bolso sobre el sillón -¿Cielo estas aquí? –se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero antes de ingresar escucho un ruido en su habitación y no dudo en dirigirse hacia allá -¿hay algui… -sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver aquella perfecta imagen ante sus ojos provocando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

Pensé que no llegarías y tendría que encargarme sola de esto –susurro su pareja sonriéndole con deseo. Porque para Rachel, el tener a Quinn Fabray, su novia, completamente desnuda sobre la cama, acariciándose en aquel punto que le daba tanto placer, era más de lo que podía soportar -¿Te encargaras o lo debo haber yo? –pregunto al ver como la morena no reaccionaba, pero basto que oyera eso, para que se desprendiera de su ropa y se aventara a la cama besándola con desenfreno y pasión logrando unir sus cuerpos.

Los besos eran hambrientos, apasionados, deseosos. Ambas devoraban los labios de la otra buscando establecer dominio, pero cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron, cuando sus centros se encontraron mutuamente, ambas gimieron echando la cabeza había atrás, al sentir la humedad de la otra.

Ooh dios Quinn, no sabes cuento te necesito amor –dijo la morena mirándola con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, deseo que también reflejaba la rubia quien no dudo en volver a besar a su chica para demostrarle todo lo que no podía decir con palabras.

Ambas estaban deseosas, ambas sentían como todo iba subiendo de temperatura. Rachel dejaba de lado los labios de Quinn para deleitarse con su mandíbula, cuello, clavícula y llevar a aquellos apetitosos y delicados pechos. La rubia dejo escapar un gemido, cuando sintió la tibia lengua de Rachel jugar con uno de sus pezones ya erectos. El efecto que lograba Berry con esos movimientos circulares en su pezón, logro aumentar el fuego en Quinn, quien no dudo de mover su cadera rozando a Rachel la cual dejo escapar un gemido de placer por aquel contacto.

Quinn sonrió con algo de soberbia cuando la morena la miro, pero cuando Rachel le sonrió de vuelta, supo que lo que pasaría a continuación seria su perdición. Y tal cual, Rachel fue besando su pecho, bajo por su estomago, mordió su cadera, lamio sus muslos y soplo suavemente sobre aquel brillante botón que demostraba la excitación de su dueña la cual solo trago fuertemente aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama cuando Rachel le dirigió una última mirada traviesa y se hundió en aquel lugar con pasión, pero a la vez delicadeza.

Mmmmh –gimió Quinn al sentir la traviesa lengua de su novia invadiéndola –así amor, así –comenzó a mover sus caderas al compas de cada lametazo que Rachel le regalaba sobre su clítoris, pero eso no era suficiente, y ambas lo sabían. Así que con un ágil movimiento, la morena movió una de sus manos entre su cuerpo y el de Quinn, hasta llevar a aquella húmeda cavidad que no demoro en penetrar, dejando a la rubia sin aliento por lo inesperado del acto.

Dios Quinn, están tan húmeda y caliente –ronroneaba la morena logrando un movimiento constante que Quinn se encargaba de complementar con sus propios movimientos llevándola al éxtasis.

Mmmmh, Rach…Rach amor –gemía Quinn mordiéndose los labios mientras la otra mano de la morena llevaba a uno de sus pechos y comenzaba a acariciarlo – ¡Rachel! –jadeo con un fuerte movimiento de caderas que la hizo temblar por completo. Eso era lo que advertía a la morena de que Quinn estaba pronta a llevar al orgasmo, y para Rachel saber que ella provocaba todo eso en su chica, solo aumentaba su temperatura, libido y la humedad que yacía entre sus piernas –Juntas Rachel –el susurro de la voz de Quinn la saco de sus pensamientos y miro como el amor de su vida la mirada con deseo y amor. Así que sin hacerse esperar mucho, la morena subió, la beso en los labios y entrelazo sus piernas, permitiendo que ambos centros se encontraran deseosos del contacto con el otro.

Fue así, como ambas se acoplaron a la perfección y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía para poder acallar ese fuego que las invadía. Los movimientos comenzaron lentos, entre besos apasionados pero suaves, luego comenzaron a tomar intensidad, al igual que las caricias y gemidos que se regalaban. Hasta que al fin, ambas sintieron como esa bola de fuego que ardía dentro de cada una, bajaba y se expandía lista para explotar.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, no hubo necesidad de decir nada. El solo hecho de que ambas conectaran sus miradas mientras llegaban al orgasmos, el hecho de que ambas con solo mirarse se pudieran decir todo eso que sentían mutuamente, basto para hacer de ese momento uno de los mas especiales.

Como la primera vez –susurro Rachel que se hallaba rendida sobre el cuerpo de Quinn.

Como la primera vez –concordó la rubia mientras acaricia con total devoción el cuerpo de su pareja. Y nuevamente unieron sus miradas y ambas sonrieron cálidamente profesándose ese amor que sentían solo por sus ojos –te tengo algo –dijo la rubia y rebusco debajo de la almohada mientras Rachel, expectante, se sentaba sobre el abdomen de la rubia –Toma –le entrego una pequeña cajita negra mientras Rachel abría los ojos a más no poder, haciendo reír a Quinn –No es lo que piensas –Rachel frunció el ceño –o al menos aun no creo que sea momento para proponerte matrimonio –aclaro y la morena solo sonrió y negó –ábrelo –la morena miro la pequeña caja y luego la abrió dejando ver unos hermosos pendientes bañados en oro blanco.

¡Dios mío Quinn! –se llevo la mano a la boca –están preciosos –se los coloco emocionada mientras la rubia la miraba feliz.

Lo son, pero tú lo eres mucho mas –dijo y Rachel simplemente la beso para luego separarse y ponerse de pie buscando algo entre su bolso.

Yo también te tengo algo –dijo la morena completamente roja y Quinn soltó una carcajada. La rubia se rio solo porque sabía el motivo del que la morena se pusiera roja. De hecho era algo que amaba de ella. cada vez que hacían el amor y Rachel salía de la cama, la morena se ponía completamente roja al ver como Quinn la devoraba con la mirada como si minutos antes no hubieran estado juntas en la cama. Esa imagen era completamente adorable para la rubia -¡No te rías! –bufo molesta Rachel y Quinn alzo sus manos en son de paz.

Eh tranquila. Paz –dijo haciendo el gesto con la mano y Rachel sonrió y luego se acerco con una caja un poco más grande que la que la rubia le había regalado -¿Es para mí? –pregunto haciéndose la sorprendida mientras Rachel se la entregaba.

Ábrela –le dijo y Quinn como una niña pequeña, obedeció y abrió la caja dejando ver una hermosa pulsera con algunos dijes.

Es… es hermosa Rachel –dijo conteniendo las lagrimas mientras veía cada dije en la pulsera y entendía el significado de cada una.

En la pulsera se podría aprecian un angel, a su lado una letra B, una cámara fotográfica seguida de una Q, un corazón junto a una R y al final una llave de sol.

Se puede ir poniendo nuevos dijes si lo deseas, aun queda espacio –apunto y Quinn asintió.

De seguro nuestras amigas querrán tener algún lugar en esta pulsera –dijo la rubia.

Bueno, pero si lo quieren, ellas tendrán que regalarte el dije –dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos haciendo reír a Quinn quien simplemente la beso.

Feliz aniversario amor –le dijo mientras le indicaba que le ayudara a prender la pulsera.

Feliz aniversario –dijo Rachel pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su chica y uniéndose en un tierno beso que las llevo nuevamente a caer en la cama.

¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para repe… -pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando oyeron la puerta de la casa cerrarse seguida de unos pasos cortos.

Mami, Mamá, ya estoy en casa –escucharon la infantil voz y ambas se congelaron en la cama al sentir como la pequeña se acercaba a la habitación.

Hey Beth, mejor aprovechemos y juguemos en tu x-box –escucharon la voz de un hombre y luego los pasos de la niña se alejaban haciendo que el color volviera al cuerpo de la pareja.

Nop. Creo que no alcanzamos –le dijo la morena y ambas suspiraron resignadas y miraron hacia la ducha, aunque pensándolo bien, debían ahorrar tiempo, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo bañándose juntas?

/o/

Mami tengo hambre –apenas ambas aparecieron en el living de su casa, fue lo primero que oyeron de su hija.

¿Esa es forma de saludarnos jovencita? –la regaño Quinn, pero Beth no despegaba la mirada del televisor en donde estaba jugando contra su Tío el cual también estaba concentrado jugando mientras sacaba la lengua como gesto de concentración.

Bethany tu madre te está hablando –dijo Rachel y le quito el mando a su amigo poniendo el luego en pausa y ganándose un reclamo de ambos jugadores –Jesse no le enseñes malos modales a mi hija –le llamo la atención a su amigo quien solo se cruzo de brazos.

Ni siquiera agradecen de que salve a la pequeña de quedar traumatizada al descubrir a sus madres queriendo hacerle un hermanito –murmuro infantilmente y ambas chicas rodaron los ojos.

¿Me darán un hermanito? –pregunto animada la pequeña rubia mientras las chicas se miraban asustadas y luego fruncían el ceño hacia Jesse.

¿Qué? –se excuso el chico y desvió la mirada.

Beth, cariño –dijo Quinn –ya hemos hablado de eso. Con Rachel somos muy jóvenes y estamos muy ocupadas para tener un bebé.

Pero, pero –la niña hacia pucheros mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Cielo –dijo Rachel con el corazón oprimido al ver a la pequeña triste –aun es muy pronto, pero más adelante, prometo que convenceremos a mamá para que te de ese hermanito que tanto deseas –la abrazo y la pequeña sollozo en su pecho asintiendo.

¡EH! Detente ahí –dijo Quinn -¿Qué es eso de convenceré a mamá para que te de ese hermanito? –dijo frunciendo el ceño -¿Te recuerdo que quien trajo al mundo a esa pequeña cosita perfecta que tienes entre tus brazos fui yo?

Por eso mismo Quinn –dijo Rachel mientras bajaba a la pequeña quien ni tonta ni perezosa, fue junto a Jesse y comenzaron a jugar mientras la pareja "discutía" –¿te imaginas otro pequeño cosito perfecto? Solo tú puedes ser capaz de crear otro –se excusaba la diva mientras Quinn solo bufaba molesta.

Rachel, yo ya sufrí nueve meses. Es justo que esta vez te toque a ti –reclamo pero la morena negaba.

Amor sabes que luego de que me gradué me será difícil trabajar si me embarazo –le decía tratando de convencerla.

Pero yo quiero una o un mini tu –decía en tono infantil y Rachel se acercaba y la abrazaba.

Y lo será Quinn. Puedo donar el ovulo, Jesse puede dar el espermatozoide y tu serás la casita –le dijo juguetonamente, y probablemente la rubia hubiera reído, pero algo en esa ecuación no le gusto.

¡¿Cómo que Jesse será el donador?! –dijo indignada mientras el nombrado la miraba.

Admítelo Fabray, mueres por tener a mi amiguito –reía el castaño, pero la rubia negó haciendo gesto de asco.

Ni en tus más heteros sueños St. James –lo molesto y el chico se puso serio.

Ya me aburrí del juego –dijo Beth llamando la atención de los adultos quienes la miraron –mami, no me has preguntado cómo ha ido mi dia –se quejo a Rachel quien asintió y la volvió a tomar en brazos mientras formula con sus labios un "luego hablaremos" a Quinn quien le respondió con un "claro que si" cruzada de brazos.

Cuéntame cielo ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? –le pregunto la castaña y la niña tomo aire preparándose para narrar la historia.

En la escuela me fue muy bien. obtuve buena calificación en un examen y la maestra me felicito –dijo sonriendo son superioridad mientras sus madres la felicitaban –luego tuve clases de educación física y jugamos a las matanzas. Mi equipo iba ganando, porque yo era la mejor. Hasta que un chico del otro equipo me quemo arrojándome la pelota muy fuerte –frunció el ceño llamando la atención de las chicas mientras un nervioso Jesse trataba de ver en donde esconderse –entonces yo me enoje mucho y lo golpee en sus partes bajas. Así como tía San me había enseñado –tanto a Quinn como a Rachel se les desprendía la mandíbula al oír eso –entonces el maestro nos separo y me llevaron a dirección hasta que alguien fuera por mí. Como llego Tío Jesse, el hablo con el director y no sé que haya hecho mi tío, pero el señor Graham no me castigo y dijo que quedaría entre nosotros –ladeo su cabeza mientras tanto la rubia como la morena miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al castaño quien desviaba la mirada –luego tío Jesse me llevo al parque porque dijo que ustedes estaban ocupadas. Jugué mucho y comí un helado. Cuando estaba por subir por la reveladilla, choque con un niña pelirroja –frunció el ceño y los labios al más puro estilo Fabray –la niña fue muy mal educada mami –miro a Rachel quien asintió siguiendo la historia –entonces comencé a discutir con ella, hasta que se acerco mi tío y una mujer pelirroja también –ladeo la cabeza nuevamente –ella pregunto qué estaba pasando y yo le conté lo sucedido. Así que castigo a su hija y me compro una paleta –sonrió soberbia –y tío Jesse quiso coquetear con ella, pero la mujer se rio y dijo que si le contaba a su novia que un chico le había coqueteado probablemente se enojaría, pero como mi tío era gay no diría nada –Quinn estallo en una sonora risa mientras Rachel se contenía. Beth miraba sin entender mientras Jesse solo gruñía y murmuraba por lo bajo indignado -¿Mami? –llamo la atención la pequeña -¿nosotros no conocemos a alguna chica pelirroja, de ojos grises, un poco más alta que mamá y quizá un par de años mayor? –pregunto y las chicas se miraron.

No que yo sepa –contesto Rachel recordando si conocían a alguien de esas características -¿Por qué?

No lo sé. Es solo que me pareció haberla visto en otra parte –murmuro la pequeña. Llamando la atención de los adultos hasta que unos golpes los sacaron de esa situación.

Rachie, Quinnie, Jesse, Bethany –Saludaba alegremente una rubia alta de ojos azules –hemos traído la cena –mostraba unas bolsas mientras Santana a su lado mostraba las demás.

Justo a tiempo –celebro Jesse y tomo las cosas llevándolas a la mesa.

Tía San, tía San –Beth corría a los brazos de su "tía favorita" según la latina –me golpeado a un niño como tú me enseñaste.

Bien hecho enana. Sabía que tú eras de las mías –la morena le revolvía el pelo mientras la pequeña le reclamaba.

¡López! –grito Quinn enfadada y acercándose amenazante a la latina mientras la niña escapaba -¿Cómo es eso que le andas enseñando a mi pequeña a golpear en sus partes a sus compañeritos? –le reclamaba mientras la latina bajaba la cabeza.

¿Cómo estuvo tu tiempo a solas con Quinn? –pregunto Britt a un lado de Rachel mientras veían a sus parejas discutir o más bien, a Santana ser regañada por Quinn.

Fue un momento muy productivo –rio Rachel –y créeme que aun no acaba –levanto una ceja y Brittany sonrió mientras ambas veían como Santana murmuraba un perdón a Quinn mientras por otro lado Beth había vuelto a jugar junto a Jesse en su x-box.

Rachel dio un último vistazo general y sonrió. Sonrió feliz al ver como estaba rodeada de las personas que mas quería. Rodeada de sus amigos. No, amigos no. Ellos eran su familia, una familia feliz.

/o/

¿Llegamos tarde? –pregunto Cassandra mientras junto a Holly se sentaba en una larga mesa que tenía siete puestos a los lados y uno en cada extremo.

Como puedes ver, no querida –dijo un hombre que estaba frente a ella y la rubia asintió.

¿Dónde están que no llegan? –aparecieron dos pelirrojas. Una mayor y otra pequeña mientras se ponían al lado de las rubias y miraban a los hombres que tenían en frente.

Si no lo sabes tú que eres tu pareja ¿Cómo lo sabremos nosotros? –murmuro un castaño y la pelirroja puso los ojo en blanco.

No empieces Miguel –dijo Alexandra y el ángel solo bufo.

Supéralo amigo. Ella ya eligió y tú no fuiste el ganador –rio Uriel y al ángel lo miro enfadado.

¿Así que era verdad los rumores de que estaban enamorado de ella? –pregunto un joven de cabello rapado y ojos azules –que lastima por ti amigo –se burlo y Miguel golpeo la mesa enfadado.

Ya verás maldito demonio –gruño, pero en ese momento una luz apareció a un extremo, junto con una inmensa llamarada al otro.

¿Qué sucede aquí? –dijo una voz poderosa que hizo temblar al ángel.

Controla a tus pecados –gruño Miguel mientras el chico en cuestión sonreía a su líder.

¿Qué has hecho Spencer? –pregunto sentándose en la punta mientras saludaba con la cabeza a Dios que estaba al otro extremo.

Nada mi señora. Solo mera curiosidad –dijo el chico y la mujer lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo dejo pasar.

¿Comenzamos con la reunión? –dijo Dios y todos asintieron –bien comenzaremos como siempre –dijo el hombre y se puso de pies –soy Dios, soberano del cielo –miro a su lado a Miguel quien se puso de pie y se presento y así siguieron los siete ángeles.

¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –pregunto Alexandra a la mujer a la cabeza y esta la miro suspirando.

Había problemas que tuve que atender, pero no te preocupes amor –le sonrió cálidamente y le dio la mano.

Soy Spencer y represento al pecado de la ira –dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Soy Rodrerick y represento a gula –dijo un chico gordo de lentes.

Represento al pecado de la avaricia y me llamo Jane –dijo una chica morena con mirada altiva.

Soy Holly y soy Lujuria –dijo la mujer rubia de ojos azules con un sensual y seductor tono que a más de uno (y una) le hizo tragar saliva.

Soberbia y me llamo Cassandra –dijo July frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a quienes habían quedado enganchados de Holliday.

Hola, soy Emily y represento a envidia –dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja y unos nueve años y de hermosos ojos azules.

Mi nombre es Alexandra y represento la pereza –dijo la pelirroja y luego todo miraron a quien faltaba.

Buenas noches a todos. Soy Dakota, soberana del infierno –dijo la morena y todos asintieron y miraron a Dios -¿Vamos a lo que venimos? –el hombre comenzó a tratar los temas de siempre. Como iban las cosas en el cielo o infierno. Cuantas almas llevaban cada lugar y esas cosas.

_Y eme aquí. A la cabeza de los pecados. Gobernando el inframundo desde dos años luego de todo ese incidente con Lucifer._

_Estoy segura que se preguntaran que paso para que todo acabara así y por cómo me está mirando Dios, será mejor que pasemos a un recuerdo._

_**Flash back**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… -fue el último grito desgarrador que dio Lucifer en forma de dragón mientras su cabeza caía cortada por mi espada. De pronto todo fue un silencio sepulcral. Todos veían como el cuerpo del dragón comenzaba a consumirse por el fuego y luego desaparecía en forma de cenizas.**_

_**¿Qué dem… -murmuraba atónica mirando a los demonios que me rodeaban mientras yo solo podía jadear de cansancio.**_

_**Silencio. ¡SILENCIO! –de pronto un potente grito nos llamo la atención. Voltee y vi como se acercaba aquel anciano que muchas veces me había curado las heridas que Lucifer me hacía.**_

_**¿Q-Que ha pasado? –le pregunte contrariada y el solo sonrió y se inclino ante mí.**_

_**Ha derrotado a Lucifer. Eso la hace la nueva soberana de este lugar –dijo y de pronto se puso de pie y tomo el tridente que estaba en el suelo y me lo extendió –debe cumplir con su papel como la nueva Lucifer –yo solo lo miraba y miraba a los demás demonios que comenzaban a murmura.**_

_**Mi… yo… aaah… -aparecía un demonio que reconocí como uno mensajero y nos miro a mi y al anciano –han pedido desde el cielo permiso para ingresar aquí –dijo mirándome y yo mire al anciano quien me asintió.**_

_**Dile que pueden pasar –le ordene y el asintió y se marcho para que luego se desatara un bullicio por parte de los demonios que protestaban por mi decisión.**_

_**¡SILENCIO! –gruñí y se creó una fuerte onda expansiva que hizo volar a todos los demonios que me miraron asustados. Luego vi como habían aparecido Dios junto a Gabriel.**_

_**Te dije que lo lograrías –dijo sonriendo y yo hice una mueca.**_

_**Pero realmente no se qué hacer ahora –le murmure y vi al anciano con el tridente –solo quería detenerle para que no lastimara a los chicos. No quería ser la gobernarte del inframundo –Dios solo me miro y puso una mano en mi hombro.**_

_**¿Deseas que ellos puedan vivir como humanos y sean felices? –yo asentí –si te vuelves la soberana podrás hacerlo Dakota –me dijo y yo abrí los ojos –pero tú no podrás dejar tu puesto –me tense y cerré los ojos –a veces para ganar tienes que perder algo –abrí los ojos y lo mire, para luego mirar el tridente -¿Qué hará? –pregunto y yo solo suspire.**_

_**/o/**_

_**¡Dakota! –exclamaron mis amigos mientras corrían hacia ella y la abrazaban.**_

_**¿Estás bien? –pregunto Alex y la morena asintió – ¡idiota! –le golpeo rudamente el hombro.**_

_**¡Auch! –exclamo adolorida mientras se sobaba -¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! –dice enfadada la pelirroja –como se te ocurre irte así –le gruño y luego la abrazo entre sollozos –me tenias preocupada.**_

_**Tranquila. Ya paso todo. Estoy aquí contigo –le contesto con su mentón en entre su cuello.**_

_**¡Dakota! –dijo Miguel mientras junto a Uriel se acercaban a ella -¿Qué paso? –pregunto y la chica solo lo miro con expresión indescifrable.**_

_**¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Rachel quien estaba en la cama junto a Quinn –hace unos segundos los demonios estaban por romper la barrera y de pronto todos desaparecieron –explico y la morena hizo una mueca.**_

_**Todo ha terminado –dijo Dakota y los pecados junto a los ángeles la miraron –chicos les importaría dejarnos a solas –le pidió a los ángeles quienes asintieron y se retiraron.**_

_**¿Qué sucede? Nos estas asustando –dijo Quinn y la morena suspiro.**_

_**Les preguntare algo y quiero que respondan sinceramente –dijo y todos asintieron -¿Les gustaría vivir en este mundo? ¿Cómo mortales? –dijo y de pronto todos se sorprendieron –pero deben estar conscientes de que si es así, olvidaran todo sobre su vida de pecados –advirtió y los chicos se miraron entre sí.**_

_**Sabes que si pudiera, yo lo haría –dijo Quinn –siempre y cuando Beth y Rachel estén conmigo –aclaro y Dakota asintió.**_

_**Gracias –dijo Santana de mala haga y Quinn hizo una mueca –bueno, yo también me apunto si mi Brit-Brit está a mi lado –la rubia asintió –además admitámoslo. Ni Berry ni Quinn podrán controlar a esa pequeñaja –apunto a Beth quien frunció el ceño.**_

_**Si las chicas están aquí, yo no podría hacer menos. Me aburriría sin ellas –dijo Jesse y todas susurraron un "aaaaw" –Ya, ya. No es para tanto –dijo algo avergonzado.**_

_**¿Y tú? –le pregunto a Alexandra quien la tomaba de la mano.**_

_**La idea es tentadora. Pero sabes que yo iré donde tu vayas –le dijo y le beso la mejilla mientras Dakota sonreía.**_

_**Bueno chicos hoy es su día de suerte –les sonrió a todos quienes la miraban confusos –su deseo se hará realidad.**_

_**¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Rachel y vio como Dakota materializaba un tridente.**_

_**Cuídalos y quizá algún día nos volvamos a encontrar –fue lo último que dijo antes de golpear el suelo con su tridente y todo se volviera oscuro.**_

_**Fin flash back.**_

¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Dios que en un momento estaba a su lado mientras ella veía a todos poniéndose de pie y marchándose.

Solo estaba recordando –murmuro y lo miro -¿Ha acabado la reunión? –Dios frunció el ceño y asintió –oh.

¿Pensabas en ellos? –Dakota asintió mientras aparecía una pantalla y veían a los ex pecados conviviendo felices -¿Te arrepientes de tu decisión? –Dakota negó.

Verlos así, felices. Como siempre habían deseado, hace que todo haya valido la pena.

Pero te gustaría está ahí –dijo en forma afirmativa y Dakota rio.

Por supuesto, pero sabes que no se puede –lo miro y Dios sonrió ampliamente.

Tal vez si se puede –Dakota lo miro sorprendida mientras el hombre se echaba a reír.

/o/

**Cinco años después (New York)**

Mirar hacia la ventana y recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ahora a sus veintiocho años, le hacía sonreír ampliamente y solo agradecer a quien le haya dado todo eso que hasta ese momento la hacía feliz.

¿Qué haces? –murmuro su novia quien estaba apoyada sobre su pecho y la morena solo supo sonreír mas y acariciarle el rubio cabello revuelto.

Estaba pensando –le contesto y la rubia se acomodo mejor para poder mirarla fijamente en los ojos.

Una pepita de oro por el pensamiento de la gran estrella Rachel Berry –le dijo y Rachel le beso la frente soltando una carcajada y es que con el tiempo. Rachel logro hacer uno de sus sueños realidad, y apenas termino de estudiar en NYADA, le ofrecieron un papel protagónico para Evita el cual fue el lanzamiento de su estrellato.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Rachel fue cada vez alcanzado más reconocimiento y así fue como a sus cortos 28 años era una de las más reconocidas estrellas y divas de Broadway.

Pero no solo Rachel alcanzo sus sueños, sino que Quinn Fabray también logro salir adelante y se convirtió en la mejor fotograba de NY y una de las más solicitadas incluso en revistas de moda, lo que ciertamente a su morena no le agradaba mucho, pero Quinn puso salir de esos berrinches dramáticos de su chica.

¿A qué hora crees que llegue Beth? –le pregunto a Quinn quien frunció el ceño. Bethany Berry Fabray. Su pequeña cosa perfecta que hora con 13 años comenzaba a ser una adolescente rebelde y problemática que hacia lo que le diera la gana y no temía enfrentar a su madre.

No me la recuerdes –bufo Quinn poniéndose de pie y buscando su ropa –no puedo creer que haya salido a esa fiesta siendo que yo no la había dejado –Rachel hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. La cosa era que como había dicho su novia. Quinn le había prohibido a su hija salir a dichosa fiesta, pero la mini versión de la rubia sabia el poder que tenia sobre su otra madre y no dudo en ponerle caritas y hacerle promesas que Rachel sabia que al final no cumpliría, para que le diera permiso. Permiso que la diva le concedió, pero omitió a su ahora furiosa mujer que la miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Algo que me quieras decir Berry? –pregunto y la morena tembló.

T-Tal vez y solo tal vez, yo le haya dado permiso para salir –murmuro y Quinn negó y salió del cuarto, aunque rápidamente fue seguida por Rachel, pero unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su camino.

Hola Berry –Dijo Santana mientras entraba junto a Britt y sus pequeños bebes.

¿Qué hacen acá? Hola pequeños –dijo la morena mientras jugaba con los mellizos de tres años de las Brittana.

¿así es como recibes a tu mejor amiga y médico particular? –decía la latina con fingido dramatismo. Y es que en la vida de las Brittana también les había ido muy bien. Santana había sacado adelante su carrera de medicina y es una gran doctora, mientras que Brittany instalo su propia academia de baile.

Mira quienes están aquí. Son Santiago y Valerie –Quinn apareció con alguien en brazos mientras se acercaba a los pequeños morenitos de ojos azules.

Los pequeños López Pierce habían nacido de nada mas, ni nada menos que la mismísima latina. Por ello se debía el gran parecido. Morenos, cabello negro, pero lo que les deba ese distintivo eran aquellos hermosos ojos color cielo como los de Britt.

Lucas, mira a tus primitos –insistía Rachel al pequeño que Quinn cargaba en sus brazos y es que luego de tanto tiempo. Hace dos años atrás, ambas al fin habían decidido dar el gran paso y asi llego al mundo el pequeño Lucas Berry Fabray. Un inquieto morenito que era la combinación de Rachel y Jesse, y a quien Quinn dio a luz muy a su pesar, aunque todo cambio cuando tuvo a aquel preciosos bebé entre su brazos. Ese pequeño que compartía el tono de sus ojos y era el vivo reflejo de su morena.

No es que quiera interrumpir el lindo encuentro entre nuestros pequeños, pero les recuerdo que nosotras también estamos aquí –llamo la atención Santana mientras las cuatro mujeres veían a sus hijos interactuar.

Oh si, cierto ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto nuevamente Rachel y la latina se encogió de hombros.

Hoy era turno de Santy hacer el desayuno, pero dijo que no tenía ganas y que viniéramos aquí para comer –explico Brittany sonriente mientras la latina sonreía y las Faberry negaban.

No sé porque no me extraña –dijo Quinn y se puso de pie –ire a hacer el desayuno. Pasen a la besa –dejo un beso en la frente de su pequeño y luego beso los labios de Rachel.

Diiiuuuck. No delante de los niños –molesto Santana riendo mientras se ganaba una mirada Fabray.

Así fue como paso la mañana entre risas y anécdotas entre las amigas, hasta que de pronto vieron como un camión de mudanzas se estacionaba frente a su casa llamándoles la atención.

No sabía que ya habían comprado la casa del señor Smith –dijo Santana.

Ni yo –murmuro Quinn mirando a las personas comenzando a descargar.

Creo que deberíamos ir a saludar –dijo Rachel con su hijo en brazos y Quinn asintió poniéndose de pie.

¿No vienen? –interrogo la rubia a sus amigas quienes estaban aun en la mesa.

Son sus vecinos, no nuestros –dijo Santana de mala gana provocando que Rachel pusiera los ojos blancos.

Santana, vives a tres casas de la nuestra. Además vivimos en un condominio y todos los vecinos deben tener buena relación. En algún momento deberán ir a saludar –refuto Berry y la latina solo gruño mientras su esposa la ponía de pie para que salieran a ver a los nuevos vecinos.

/o/

¿Puede poner esas cajas por ahí? Gracias –decía una mujer al sujeto que le estaba ayudando -¿Dónde se habrán metido? –murmuro mirando el reloj y frunciendo el ceño –son unas irresponsables.

Hola. Soy Rachel Berry y ella es mi pareja Quinn Fabray nuestro hijo Lucas. Somos tus vecinas –dijo una joven morena mientras la mujer se volteaba y les sonreía.

Soy Brittany, ella es mi esposa Santana y nuestros hijos, Santiago y Valerie. Vivimos a tres casas de aquí y también somos vecinas –dijo animada la rubia

Mucho gusto, me llamo Alexandra Robinson –dijo la mujer pelirroja – ¡Y soy su nueva vecina! –exclamo emocionada haciendo reír a las mujeres y captando la atención de los pequeños que se maravillaban con su cabello.

¿Y vienes sola? –pregunto Quinn a la mujer quien negó.

Se supone que mi esposa y mi hija deberían estar ya aquí para ayudarme con las cajas –bufo un poco molesta.

Bueno en ese caso, si quieres podemos ayudar –ofreció Rachel.

Muchas gracias –respondió la mujer y así fue como comenzaron a entrar cajas a la casa.

Y mientras todo eso sucedía, a unas cuadras más allá del condominio se veía a una niña rubia que venía caminando y refunfuñando mientras golpeaba una piedra del suelo.

Estúpida Melanie. Sabía que no debía fiarme de ella y su promesa de que su hermano me traería a casa –se ponía a hacer un berrinche digno de su madre morena, mientras llamaba la atención de un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en una plazoleta.

Eh princesita ¿Qué sucede? –decía uno de los jóvenes que se acercaba a la chica quien fruncía el ceño.

Nada que te importe –dijo enfadada Beth mirando como los otros dos sujetos se acercaban también.

Uy, uy. La pequeña salió fiera –dijo otro sujeto lamiéndose los labios –así me gustan a mí –trato de acariciarle el rostro, pero la niña le dio un fuerte manotazo.

No me toces. ¿Acaso sabes quién soy? Soy Bethany Berry Fabray y si te atreves a tocarme aunque sea un cabello mis madres se encargaran de meterlos a todos tras las rejas y no podrán ver ni siquiera una vendita luz en lo que queda de sus vidas –dijo altiva y luego se volteo para seguir su camino, pero no previó que uno de los sujetos la tomaba bruscamente de la mano y lo acercaba a él.

Mira niñata, me importa una mierda quien seas y quienes sean tus madres ¿me oyes? –le dijo con los dientes apretados y luego sonrió maliciosamente y acerco su boca al oído de Beth y comenzó a lamerlo –si yo quiero –le susurro mientras la joven se estremecía de miedo y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de agua –te toco donde desee –le lamio el cuello y la rubia supo que no saldría bien de esa situación.

Hey idiota –pero una voz, junto a una piedra que impacto en la cabeza del captor de Beth, logro que este la soltara y todos se fijaran en la nueva aparición.

Acaso no te han enseñado a no interrumpir ¿o acaso te quieres unir? –dijo un tipo acercándose a la joven pelirroja que lo miraba –tienes lindo ojos –murmuro y le acaricio el rostro, pero la joven en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en sus partes nobles y el chico cayo llorando.

Brian –gritaron sus amigos olvidándose de Beth y acercándose a la pelirroja –nos lo pagaras perra –escupió uno mientras su compañero sacaba un corta plumas haciendo que la chica retrocediera mientras Beth palidecía.

Oye niñato. Yo que tu guardo esa cosa –y nuevamente cuanto todo estaba a punto de salirse de control, otra voz llamo la atención de los presentes y vieron como una mujer alta, morena y de potentes ojos azules los miraba intimidantemente desprendiendo un aura…maligno.

Y-yo…v-vámonos –grito el chico soltando el cuchillo y salió corriendo seguido de sus compañeros.

Espérenme –grito agudamente el que estaba en el piso y los siguió.

¿Estás bien? ¿te lastimaron? –la mujer cambio completamente mientras suavizaba sus facciones y se acercaba preocupada a Beth.

N-No…di-digo s-si –Beth negaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas –Si, estoy bien y no, no me lastimaron –contesto al final.

Podía encargarme de esto sola. No te necesitaba –gruño la chica pelirroja mientras la mujer rodaba los ojos.

Claro, tenias todo controlado –murmuro y la miro –Emily ve al auto antes de que tu madre nos regañe –la chica bufo y se volteo.

Yo…yo eeeehh… -dijo Beth y la mujer la miro.

Nosotras vamos a un condominio cerca de aquí. Nos hemos mudado ahora y tal vez podamos llevarte –ofreció y Beth acepto y la siguió al auto.

¿Esta es la chica de la que nos hablaste? –pregunto una mujer rubia de ojos verdes acompañada de otra rubia de ojos azules que estaban en el asiento de atrás del auto. Un cadillac negro clásico del 1960 descapotable y con asientos de cuero rojo.

Wooooow –susurro Beth mientras miraba maravillada el auto.

Ven sube –dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta del copiloto –por cierto soy Dakota Fox. Ellas son mis amigas, Cassie y Holly y esa cosa que refunfuña es mi hija Emily –informo sonriente.

Soy Bethany Berry Fabray –dijo susurrando –y también vivo en el condominio.

Bien, entonces vámonos –dijo animadamente y encendió el auto que ronroneo suavemente deleitando a la joven rubia.

/o/

Bien, creo que esas han sido todas las cajas –dijo Quinn mientras se limpiaba el sudor y recibía el vaso de jugo que Rachel le daba.

Muchas gracias chicas, no saben cuánto me han salvado –dijo Alexandra –juro que mi hija y mi esposa tendrán mucho que responder –gruño por lo bajo haciendo reír a las mujeres, hasta que sintieron un auto estacionarse afuera –y es la hora –salieron a ver a los recién llegados.

¡Hola amor! –dijo Dakota sonriendo y abriendo los brazos exageradamente, pero al ver la expresión seria de la pelirroja los bajo y se supo seria –juro que fue culpa de tu hija –y entro rápidamente a la casa dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Yo no hice nada mamá –gimoteo la pelirroja más joven y fue en ese momento en que Quinn y Rachel se dieron cuenta de la presencia de su hija.

¿Beth? –dijeron a coro y la niña las miro y sonrió nerviosamente.

Vaya, vaya. Pero si es Rachel Berry –dijo Cassandra y la morena la miro sorprendida a ella y a su acompañante.

Miss July, Miss Holliday –saludo a las que fueron sus maestras mientras están correspondían el saludo.

Veo que se conocen –dijo Dakota saliendo de la casa y todos la miraron –Amor ellas son las amigas de las que te hable –presento a las rubias y Alexandra asintió –hola, Dakota Fox. Mucho gusto –extendió la mano a las Faberry y a las Brittana quienes no dudaron en saludarla –gracias por ayudar acá adentro. Les debo una grande –hizo una mueca graciosa.

Cielo, Rachel es una reconocida actriz de Broadway y le estaba comentando sobre tu plan de hacer una obra –explico Alexandra.

¿Enserio? –la mujer asintió -¿Es la misma de quien me hablaron? –pregunto a sus amigas y las rubias asintieron –Genial –sonrió –me gustaría que oyera mi propuesta señorita Berry –sonrió encantadoramente mientras Rachel asentía algo ruborizada y Quinn fruncía el ceño.

Amor creo que Lucas tiene sueño –dijo Quinn y le entrego su hijo a la morena –Soy Quinn su pareja –le dijo como si marcara territorio y Dakota rio para sus adentros.

Esto se pondrá aburrido –murmuro Emily y miro a Beth -¿Quieres ayudarme a ordenar mi habitación? –le pregunto sonriendo encantadoramente haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

C-Claro –susurro y la pelirroja la tomo de la mano –por cierto, gracias por ayudarme.

No hay de que –le sonrió –no podía dejar que a una hermosa chica como tú la lastimaran –le cerró el ojo y Beth se sonrojo mas haciendo reír a la chica.

Señorita Fabray ¿Señorita cierto? Porque deduzco que no se han casado aun –dijo Dakota y Quinn hizo una mueca.

De hecho nos casaremos en próximo mes –dijo alegremente Rachel.

Genial, eso hay que celebrarlo –se animo la pelirroja –podríamos hacer algo ¿Qué te parece? –miro a su mujer quien asintió –vamos pasen –invito a todas a pasar –no pienses que te has salvado –le susurro a Dakota quien hizo una mueca y las mujeres entraron a la casa.

Salió mejor de lo que pensamos –dijo Cassandra llegando al lado de Dakota que escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres.

Lo sé –murmuro la morena.

Es una lástima que no nos recuerden –dijo Holly mirando a Alexandra y luego a la habitación de arriba donde estaban Emily y Beth –debes tener cuidado con las chicas –rio y sus ojos brillaron –ya sabes lo que significan –Dakota hizo una mueca de horror.

No sé a quien salió tan…tan así –dijo por la pequeña pelirroja y las rubias rieron –y sobre que no recuerden nada, es solo un sacrificio que debíamos tomar –miro a su mujer feliz hablando con las que alguna vez fueron las personas más importantes en su vida y sonrió felizmente.

Solo jode que tu nos recuerdes –dijo Cassandra molestando y la morena rodo los ojos.

Hey que soy tu maldita líder. Te puedo mandar a freír si quiero –puso sus ojos rojos y ella levanto las manos en señal de paz –entremos mejor –las invito y justo escucharos la conversación de las chicas.

Nos casaremos ante Dios primero y luego por el estado –dijo Rachel y Dakota gruño por lo bajo mientras el par de pecados reían.

El no ha hecho nada bueno y todos le celebran. Yo les salve la vida y todos me odian. Deberían casarse ante mi –exclame molesta mientras las rubias ponían las manos sobre mi hombro y me empujaban a caminar.

Hey amor, ven a oír como Rachel y Quinn se conocieron –dijo Alexandra y la morena se acerco aunque internamente rodaba los ojos.

Ella se conocía la historia, claro que la sabia, si ella fue quien controlo todo para que las chicas se conocieran. ¿Historia corta?

Quinn, Britt y San habían llegado desde Canadá de cuando los padres, muy amigos entre ellas y de ahí su amistad, habían muerto en un accidente. La rubia había llegado con una Beth cuatro años y asi ingresaron al Mckinley, Rachel conoció a Quinn, Quinn fue una perra al principio por proteger a Beth, Rachel se entero de Beth y congeniaron bien y ya saben, si puedes con una Fabray puedes con todas, y así fue como Quinn cayó en las manos del amor con Rachel.

¿Jesse? El era amigo de Rachel en el instituto, de hecho era el mejor de sus amigos, y aunque en un principio odio a la rubia, con la llegada de Beth, las cosas se suavizaron y así fue como la pequeña logro ver al castaño como un padre. Algo gay, pero un padre al fin y al cabo.

Y las Brittanas, bueno ellas desde siempre habían sido una pareja y una de las mejores aliadas de las Faberry. Y lo demás ya lo saben.

¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que te conozco de antes –Rachel me saco de mis pensamientos mientras la mire, sonreí de lado y veía ese brillante aura que la rodeaba.

Quizá lo hagamos, quizá lo hagamos –murmure y le cerré un ojo.

Ahora al fin estábamos todos juntos, y a pesar de que aun debía estar ligada a gobernar el inframundo, la familia estaba reunida y con el tiempo tendríamos al fin nuestro final feliz.

**-FIN-**


	12. Pecados Capitales

**Pecados capitales**

* * *

_**Sujeto: Rachel Berry.**_

_**Descripción: Origen.**_

_Hace muchos, años atrás, setecientos para ser más concretos. En el reino del cielo, Dios previendo de toda la labor que debía desempeñar a futuro, decidió que sería bueno tener a alguien que en un determinado momento pudiera sucederle. Fue así que un día, tras haberlo meditado mucho, puso manos a la obra y creo al ser que ocuparía su lugar._

_Un pequeño bebé nació de la mano de Dios. Un bebé que tenía todas las características para ser un gobernante, pero uno puro, como un gobernante del cielo debía ser._

_Este bebé, que hacia nacido como niña, tenía unos enormes y brillantes ojos color chocolate. Al ser una "recién nacida" se le podía apreciar el poco cabello del mismo color. Se podía apreciar también que era muy risueña y tal vez un poco inquieta y curiosa._

_Dios decidió mostrarles a sus ángeles más cercanos su nueva creación, los ángeles no pudieron resistirse a la ternura de la niña, a la cual solo decían R; ya que era lo único que la pequeña balbuceaba._

_El tiempo fue pasando. En el cielo todos admiraban y se divertían con las travesuras de la hija de Dios. R a pesar de que solo tenía un año, había aprendido a gatear rápidamente, e incluso en ocasiones los ángeles reían al ver como intentaba ponerse de pie._

_Como Dios pasaba mucho tiempo ocupado, encargo a un grupo de ángeles que se hicieran cargo de la pequeña. Y a pesar de que R se daba bien con todos, ella ya tenía a su favorita._

_Dakota era quien más apego había desarrollado con la pequeña. R siempre se calmaba cuando estaba con ella. Dios solía decir que ambas se llevaban muy bien porque ambas eran especiales y a pesar que la ángel no entendía a lo que refería, porque según entendía ella era solo una más, la joven siempre que estaba con Rachel sentía algo especial._

_Pero los años siguieron pasando y R iba creciendo y haciéndose más curiosa. Hasta que un día la niña de tres años vio como un grupo de ángeles, entre ellos Dakota, descendían hacia la tierra para cumplir una misión. R al ver a su más querida amiga desaparecer, se puso muy triste, y como era una niña muy inquieta y curiosa y aprovechando que nadie la veía, decidió caminar hasta el borde de la nube y simplemente se dejo caer._

_Ese día en cielo lloro. Dios desplego a todos y cada uno de sus ángeles a rastrear a la pequeña en la tierra, y cuando los ángeles que habían sido enviados a la misión antes de que eso sucediera volvieron, Dakota no perdió tiempo en unirse a la búsqueda. Pero no tuvieron éxito alguno y Dios y los ángeles cayeron en una depresión._

_¿Qué paso con R? se preguntaran ¿Por qué los ángeles no la pudieron encontrar? Bueno pues es simple. Los ángeles más jóvenes, es decir los infantes, son simples almas. En otras palabras, aunque ellos estén en la tierra y puedan interactuar con la naturaleza sin ningún problema, los humanos no podían ser conscientes de ellos porque no los veían. ¿Entonces porque no dieron con ella los Ángeles? Pues R era una curiosa innata y tras vagar por unos segundos en la tierra, la niña se dio cuenta que podía meterse dentro del cuerpo de algún animalejo. Y fue así como la niña pasó siglos en la tierra de cuerpo en cuerpo. Viendo como el mundo iba cambiando, viendo como cada vez la naturaleza se perdía. Volando por los cielos y llegando a nuevos continentes o simplemente nadando por los ríos o mares._

_Los siglos pasaron, en el cielo todos vivían con pesar el recuerdo de la pequeña, Dios no pudo superar eso por un largo tiempo y bueno, muchas cosas fueron pasando. R en tanto, ya en la época de 1930, había llegado a Inglaterra en el cuerpo de una golondrina. Todas las noches iba a un escaparate y se deleitaba escuchando la dulce voz de una mujer rubia. Era como algo adicto que no podía dejar pasar. R cautivaba por esa voz, decidio seguir todos los días a aquella rubia de voz angelical, pero mientras más pasaba tras de ella, menos entendía su actuar. La cantante era muy mala, siempre miraba en menos a los demás y era muy prepotente. Un día incluso escucho como el padre de ella le decía que a su hermano lo habían secuestrado y que pedían dinero que solo ella podía pagar, pero la rubia se negó despreciando a su hermano y diciendo que seguramente era mentira y solo querían su dinero. Días después R supo que el hermano de la chica había sido asesinado._

_Aun así, R no podía dejar de escuchar a aquella malvada mujer, por eso santamente todos los días esperaba apoyada sobre el cableado a oírla. Pero un día se llevo una gran desilusión. Vio como un hombre se acercaba a la mujer. La drogaba y subía a un auto. R preocupada voló tras el vehículo y se poso sobre la ventana de la habitación en la que el sujeto llevo a la mujer. Vio con terror como este la violaba a pesar de que la mujer estaba inconsciente y con pesar vio como el hombre la degollaba sin más acabando con su vida._

_R en ese momento entendió muchas cosas a pesar de ser un alma joven. Ella nunca creció, pero si aprendió de los humanos y animales. Sabía que en el mundo había cosas buenas y malas. Ella había visto muchas cosas hermosas. Pero también otras horribles como lo que sucedió con aquella mujer. Había visto hace no más de un par de meses atrás en otra ciudad, como una mujer de rasgos latinos se quitaba la vida disparándose en la cabeza luego de haber matado a un tipo que siempre la molestaba por su descendencia. _

_Poco después vio en otro lugar como una chica rubia de ojos color cielo en situación de calle recibía comida de una mujer que al final solo quería sus órganos. Cuando la muchacha ya estaba satisfecha por haber comido tanto, se quedo dormida y la mujer con ayuda de otros seres, la cargaron, subieron a un auto y con ella aun viva, la abrieron y sacaron sus órganos para venderlos._

_También recordó como hace años atrás, vio a una mujer de cabello rojizo que estaba acostumbrada a vivir en lujos, se mataba porque su familia había quedado pobre. Su padre se había marchado junto con su madre, todos sus empleados le cobraban los pagos atrasados y se negaban a trabajar más y ella no sabía haber nada para poder subsistir por sí sola. Así que la mujer decidió acabar con su vida colgándose en su cuarto._

_Recordó también en aquel continente americano, como un joven productor, que siempre se llenaba la boca y los bolsillos era mandado a matar por unos mafiosos. El joven era muy exitoso, tenía mucho dinero, y se había metido en cosas ilegales. Los mafiosos le habían conseguido algo, pero el se había negado a pagarles. Poco después, el murió junto con toda su familia. Primero les dispararon y luego incendiaron la casa con los cuerpos dentro._

_R siguió su camino por el mundo y descubrió que podía apoderarse de los cuerpos humanos, pero solo por unos segundos. Por allá por la época de 1960, R habito el cuerpo de un jardinero de una casa algo rica. Estaba feliz podando el césped cuando miro por la ventana a una niña de unos 13 años. La niña era rubia y de cierta forma le recordaba a la mujer de hace años. A la cantante que la había cautivado, pero frunció el ceño al ver como la niña con una sonrisa malévola empujaba por la escalera a su madrastra embarazada. La niña había sido siempre la consentida de su viudo padre, pero cuando aquella mujer llego, la rabia y envidia por perder su atención en ese hogar iba creciendo. Todo fue peor cuando la niña se entero que su madrastra estaba esperando un hermanito de ella. La niña no lo dudo y empujo a la mujer resultando con la muerte de esta y del bebé nonato. La culpa pudo mas con ella y la chica se ahogo en la tina luego de haberse dopado con pastillas para dormir._

_R decidió salir de ese lugar y decidió que no volvería a apoderarse de un cuerpo humano, así que decidió volver a un ave. Por ella por 1995, R estaba posada afuera de un hospital en la cuidad de lima. Veía como atendían a una mujer embarazaba, R estaba muy emocionada. A ella le gustaba ver a nuevos seres nacer. Era algo que le había muy feliz, además había estado siguiendo a aquella mujer los últimos meses de gestación. De cierta forma ver como ella y su esposo mimaban a hablaban con la pequeña que estaba dentro le había dado envidia. R no recordaba nada así. A veces tenia vagos recuerdos de una voz de mujer y la de un hombre que supuso serian sus padres. Recordaba el cabello blanco del hombre, los ojos azules de la mujer. Recordaba rostros algo difusos que siempre la rodeaban, pero mas allá de eso no. Así que R siguió a esa pareja que cada día eran más felices por la llegada de su bebé. Su primer bebé. Pero mientras veía como el doctor sacaba a la bebé, R se preocupo al ver como esta venia más pálida de lo normal. Las enfermeras de alarmaron y el Doctor trato de calmar a la madre. R voló y se coló al interior de hospital. Llego a un lado de la bebé, pero percibió que solo era un cuerpo vacio. No había alma dentro. La bebé había muerto. Así que por un loco impulso, abandono el cuerpo del ave que voló fuera del hospital y R se metió dentro del cuerpo de la bebé, que por lo demás los médicos trataban de reanimar._

_En el momento que R abrió los ojos. Todos sus recuerdos como alma habían desaparecido. Todo lo que había vivido y aprendido esos siglos fue borrado de su mente, y en cambio comenzó de cero. Como un recién nacido. En ese momento R dejo de ser R y llego a la vida como Rachel Barbra Berry. La humana mas nombre del mundo. La chica perfecta. La que llegado su momento, seria quién ocuparía el puesto de Dios en el cielo. Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo._

¿Qué hacen niños? –la morena abrió la puerta del ático y vio como su hijo Lucas de 5 años estaba acompañado de la pequeña de tres años de su amiga.

Luzbel quería que le leyera este libro mami –dijo el niño y mostro el extraño libro de portada negra que no tenía titulo. Solo un extraño escudo formado por una X entre una espada y un tridente acompañada por un par de alas a cada lado.

¿Qué es esto? –susurro Rachel al tener el libro en sus manos y ver la primera hoja que tenía una extraña leyenda -_"el digno será capaz de abrir este libro. Poniendo su dedo sobre la primera pagina, le será revelado el origen total y su verdad"-_era lo que decía al inicio haciendo fruncir el ceño a Rachel quien no dudo en ojear la siguiente pagina en donde se explicaba el origen del mundo. La formación del cielo y el infierno, aunque no era la misma forma que conocían tradicionalmente.

Hey Rach te mandan por los niños y te entretienes con ellos. Quinn dijo que bajaran pronto o te dejaría sin postre –hizo una mueca –no sé a qué postre se refería, pero sea lo que sea es malo –la morena de ojos azules se tenso al ver el libro que Rachel tenia. Vio como la mujer estaba a punto de dar vuelta a la pagina que correspondía a su vida -¿Me lo pasas? –dijo casualmente y se lo arrebato sutilmente de las manos mientras lo cerraba.

Mami –dijo Luzbel mientras estiraba sus manitos hacia Dakota. La niña era hija biología de esta. Por tanto tenía sus mismos rasgos y color de cabello, excepto que sus ojos eran grises como los de Alexandra, su otra madre.

¿Qué es ese libro Dakota? –pregunto un poco contrariada Rachel mientras Dakota nerviosamente lo cerraba.

No lo sé –dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –este ático tiene cosas que mi abuelo me dejo cuando murió antes de que llegáramos acá –explico y la mujer frente a ella asintió –será mejor que bajemos si no quieres que tu esposa se enoje.

RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, VAYA AHORA MISMO O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS –la nombrada abrió los ojos como plato al oír a su esposa gritando y corrió escaleras abajo junto a su hijo.

Mami, mi dedo –Dakota salió de su estado y miro como su pequeña le mostraba una pequeña herida en su dedo que tenía un poco de sangre.

Ven déjame ponerte eso –le puso una bandida mientras una idea pasaba por su mente –cariño ¿Cómo abrieron ese libro?

Yo jui mami –dijo con orgullo y Dakota asintió – ¿mamos a comed?

Si cielo vamos a comer o si no mami se enojara –ambas pusieron un rostro de pánico y luego rieron. Dakota tomo en brazos a su hija y miro por última vez el libro que ahora estaba cerrado con candado. Ese candado era mágico y solo se podía abrir si una gota de sangre de la heredera caía en el. Así que para la reina del infierno no le sorprendió que su hija haya podido abrirlo ya que después de todo Luzbel era su hija y como hija biología de un demonio, ella también había heredado sus dones, solo que la morena los había dormido para que no le causaran problemas.

¡DAKOTA! DILE A TU HIJA QUE DEJE DE COMERLE LA BOCA A MI PEQUEÑA BETHANY –escucho el grito de Rachel y la risa de sus amigas.

¡MAMÁ! YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA. TENGO 16 AÑOS Y ADEMAS EMILY ES MI NOVIA –escucho la voz adolescente de Beth.

Vamos Berry no hagas un escándalo. Nadie te decía nada cuando tu le comías la boca a Quinn en el instituto –se burlaba Santana poniendo roja a Rachel y Quinn mientras Dakota llegaba y dejaba a su hija abajo quien corría a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

Ya te veré a ti cuando veas que a tu Val le comen la boca delante de ti –desafío mientras la latina abría los ojos como plato y miraba hacia sus hijos que jugaban con Lucas y los mellizos de seis años y Jesse y su esposo adoptaron.

¡St. James! – gruño la latina y Jesse la miro –Aleja a tu hijo de mi pequeña Valerie –Todos estallaron en una sonora carcajada mientras Brittany consolaba a su esposa.

Así las cosas están bien. no hay necesidad de saber la verdad –murmuro Dakota aun apoyada en el marco de la puerta disfrutando de la felicidad de sus amigos. Porque aunque no lo quisieran. Esa era ahora su vida. Esa era ahora su verdad.

* * *

**Bueno aquí llegamos al final de esta corta historia. Ahora todos saben que era Rachel al final, la incógnita se resolvió.**

**Simplemente agradecer a quienes me acompañaron en este camino ya sea leyendo, dando Fav/Follow o comentando cada capítulo.**

**Y a Maria Jose que pregunto si publicaría otra historia después de esta. Pues por ahora quiero terminar las que tengo, pero de todas formas estoy trabajando de forma lenta en una nueva historia que más adelante subiré.**

**En fin muchas gracias a todo el mundo sobre todo a quienes comentaron y dieron su punto de vista. Nos estaremos viendo en los otros fic y que tengan una excelente semana. Los adoro mucho. Besos y abrazos de osito para uds.**


End file.
